


鬼爸爸

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Coraline - Neil Gaiman, Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, 言切 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Summary: 时间线在Fate/zero卫宫切嗣死后。这是全员都是死人的设定下发生的故事。
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei, Gilles de Rais | Caster/Uryuu Ryuunosuke, Illyasviel von Einzbern & Emiya Kiritsugu, Illyasviel von Einzbern & Irisviel von Einzbern





	1. Chapter 1

向尼尔盖曼的《鬼妈妈》致敬，虽然这个故事和那个故事没有太多相同之处。


	2. 男人和猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卫宫切嗣被复活了。

“还没有来吗？”  
“还没有来。”  
男人坐在宽大的扶手椅上，他的膝盖上趴着一只黑猫。房间很暗，壁炉里生着橘色的炉火，一股松节油的气味弥漫其中。  
窗外是阴沉的冬季，雪末纷纷扬扬从树枝上不断地飘落下来，一小缕一小缕地被风吹散。今年来得过早的雁，在树林里悲鸣。  
男人正在和他的猫说话。猫儿有一双琥珀色的眼睛，它浑身的毛色乌黑，胸前正中有一小撮十字形的白毛，看起来像是神职人员身上佩戴的十字架。  
“为什么呢？”他问。为什么要把我召唤回来呢，死者可并不希望被打扰啊。  
“因为有不得不这样做的理由啊。”  
从黑猫的体内传来了一种低沉的，充满蛊惑意味的男性声音，与猫儿小小的身躯很不匹配。  
“忍耐一下吧，切嗣，抱歉哟。”  
听到这个称呼，男人皱起了眉。  
“不管是我活着的时候，还是在死后的世界里，”他说，“我都不记得我们之间有亲密到直呼对方名字的程度。还有，不管你是猫还是人，现在都从我身上下来。”  
黑猫冷哼一声，听起来像是一记短促的讥笑。  
“没有关系，马上就可以变成这种程度的亲密了。”  
它说着，将毛茸茸的爪子搭上了男人穿着西裤的胯间。男人的表情变得僵硬，他伸手想把猫赶开，但是很快便停下动作。  
壁炉里发出了哔哔剥剥的声音，不知什么时候，火焰的颜色改变了，变成了一种强烈绚烂的蓝光。光芒之下，猫儿投射到墙上的阴影在逐渐拉长、变大，仿佛树木生长的快镜头一般。  
很快，这影子变成了一个穿着僧袍的男子的形体，他轻而易举地覆盖住了整张扶手椅，沉默而威严，就像是一片入冬的远山。  
男人在他的阴影下一动不动。  
他低下头吻他。

卫宫切嗣在凌晨醒来，或者更晚一点。  
他发现自己赤身裸体躺在冰冷的地板上，唯一用来遮蔽的衣物是他的一件黑色长风衣，上面落着几个梅花般的小小爪印。  
壁炉的火依旧烧得很旺，可再也不是蓝色的了。他站起身，想找个地方洗脸。这里有点像他从前在爱因兹贝伦的那个家，又不太像。  
他光脚走过空荡荡的大理石长廊。刺骨的寒冷像水流一样冲击着他，叫他牙齿打颤。在冻死之前，他终于拐进了一间盥洗室，匆匆忙忙往浴缸里放起了热水。  
一只黑猫在升起的雾气中悄无声息地踱步进来。它跳上了洗手台，以一种专注的眼神看着他。  
“出去。”他说。  
“我喜欢跟着你。”黑猫打了一个呵欠，“你不能剥夺我的这个爱好。”  
切嗣不再理它。浴缸快放满了，他试了试水温，然后把自己沉了进去。  
他精瘦的后背和前胸布满抓痕，看起来像是猫的爪子留下的。除此之外，下身也有一些必须清理的痕迹。  
黑猫默不作声地看着他跪在浴缸里，气息不匀，用一根手指艰难地从下面勾出一丝半透明的粘液。它突然涌起一阵冲动，想要舔舔他的手指。但是它忍住了。  
“我一直以为你只跟女人睡觉。”它说。  
“也许吧。”他承认道，“不过人死之后，对这种事情通常就不太在意了。”  
“但你却那么在意我叫你的名字，嗯？”它轻声嘲讽道，“真是没有节操的魔术师。”  
“我就当做赞美收下了。”  
切嗣淡淡地说。

※ ※ ※

在伊利亚的印象里，世界上的颜色分成两种：银色的，以及不是银色的。  
她独自睡着城堡里的一个光秃秃的大房间。屋里很冷，从来不生火。雪白的墙壁和床顶上纹着圆形的浮雕，都是从很久很久以前就流传下来的图案。  
一到冬天，屋子就会被窗外积雪的反光映得一片银光璀璨，比她的头发还要明亮。有时她从睡梦中醒来，甚至无法区分到底是白昼还是黑夜。  
除她以外，城堡里还住着爷爷大人，一年也难得见上几次。家里的女仆都叫她“公主”，可是她一点也不高兴。  
早上的时候，雪终于停了。伊利亚戴上帽子和手套，预备去森林里散散步。一路上没有人拦她。  
自从父母离开爱因兹贝伦的城堡之后，她就再也没到林子的深处去过。森林的边缘倒是有很多可以看的东西：空鸟巢、干瘪的蘑菇、风信子——如果不是被积雪覆盖的话。  
不过今天她想堆个雪人，又高又大的，有一个胡萝卜鼻子和两颗煤球眼睛，像在书房里的图画书上看到的那样。  
她还打算让它动起来，这样，在天气变得再暖和一点之前，它都可以陪她散步，甚至让她骑到自己的脖子上。  
这并不是难以办到的事。  
她说干就干。一小时之后，空地上已经立起了雪人矮胖滚圆的躯体，比她的个头还高一点。她堆得那么专注，都没有发现从刚才起，一双琥珀色的眼睛就在旁边注视着她。  
已经到了可以把金属丝埋进去的时候了吧。这么想着，她伸手去掏口袋，一不留神瞥到了一个黑乎乎的影子。她后退一步。  
一只浑身漆黑的猫正蹲在她的脚旁，抬头看着她。它的胸前有一道交叉的白色花纹，像十字架一样。  
“日安。”  
它说。声音出奇得低沉，似乎在哪里听过。伊利亚迟疑着。  
“日安，”她说，“我不知道猫会说话。”  
“我就会说话。”  
黑猫的口气里散发着淡淡的不屑。伊利亚朝周围东张西望了一阵，没有看到什么人影。  
“你是魔术师的猫吗？”她问。  
“不是。”猫儿说着，又歪了歪脑袋，想了一会儿，“或者可以说，是。你在干什么？”  
“堆雪人。”  
她说着，决定暂时不要去想金属丝了。黑猫立起身，走近去嗅了嗅那个做了一半的雪人，又问：  
“你爸爸妈妈呢？”  
这个问题让小女孩的表情瞬间凝固了。  
“我没有爸爸和妈妈。”她冷冷道。  
“撒谎，”黑猫轻轻地说，“每个人都有爸爸妈妈。”  
伊利亚不理它，戴上手套准备回去了。就在这时，她又听见那个低沉的声音问：  
“你想见他们吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你想见他们吗？”黑猫没有回答她，只是重复道。伊利亚盯着它，想知道它是不是在开玩笑。  
“跟我来。”  
黑猫简短地说着，纵身跃进了树丛。伊利亚紧紧跟在后面。  
“等等——！”  
她喊道，心脏怦怦直跳。她以前从未这么深地进入过这个林子。猫儿在树与树之间敏捷地奔跑，尾巴尖像影子一样在她眼前一闪而过。左拐，左拐，再右拐，她已经记不清究竟绕过了多少个树丛，耳边只听见自己越来越粗的喘气声。直到一片林中空地突兀地呈现在她的跟前。那里遍地覆盖着积雪，林子边上有半截横放的烟囱，破破烂烂的，快要塌了。  
黑猫“嗖”一声钻进了烟囱，消失不见了。她不及细想，一弯腰，也跟着钻了进去。  
顷刻间世界被颠转过来。她惊恐地发现自己在急速下坠，风呼呼地掠过头发，带着松节油的气味。无数枯叶和花瓣拍打着她的脸颊，从她的头顶飞散开去。  
然后，是无尽的黑暗。  
她落在了一个壁炉里。


	3. 另一座城堡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊利亚被拐骗进了切嗣所在的世界。

有人在哭泣。哭得那么伤心，像是一阵穿过空荡荡的长廊的风的哀鸣。  
她睁开眼。  
一个修长的、半透明的幽灵立在她的身畔，比雾气还要模糊不定。皎洁的月光从它身后的落地窗里照射进来，毫无遮蔽地落在她脸上。  
她的母亲正悲伤地望着她。  
“为什么你要来这里呢？”  
她说，声音像是雪花落在窗棂上的窃窃私语。  
伊利亚坐起身子。她浑身都痛，但很清醒。她发现自己坐在一间宽大的会客厅里，地板上到处散落着煤灰和树叶，一路洒到伫立在角落里的黑洞洞的壁炉。一张柔软的扶手椅摆在她的跟前，除此之外这里就没有别的家具了。墙纸和窗帘都是一种死气沉沉的墨绿色，上面描着的大概是枯萎了的藤蔓。  
一定是掉进壁炉里的时候晕过去了。她想。  
这间屋子有点像是城堡里父母房间对面的那间客厅，又不太像。至于哪里不像，她也说不上来。  
就在这时，幽灵的声音终于唤回了她的注意力。  
“为什么你要来这里呢？”她重复道，眼泪在眼眶里滚来滚去，快要落下了。  
伊利亚伸手想要拥抱她，像从前那样，可是她的双手毫无阻碍地穿过了对方的躯体，她摸不到母亲那头丝缎般的银发，迎接她的怀抱的只有寒冷的空气。  
她愣了一会儿。  
幽灵的眼泪终于落了下来，一滴，两滴，没等掉到她的手背上，就像一阵轻烟似的飘散了。  
伊利亚静静地等着，直到细雨般的啜泣声终止，她才问：“这是哪里？”  
“危险的地方。”她母亲说，“死灵们的中转站，两个世界之间的夹缝。”  
伊利亚没听懂。不过母亲脸上那股悲恸的神情让她不忍心追问下去。  
“妈妈也在这里，所以没有关系，是吗？”她说。这个想法让她觉得很安心。  
“因为你在这里，所以我也在这里。”她母亲说，“爱因兹贝伦的女人们共享记忆和感官，你忘了吗？不过只有在这里，我才能有一个形体，可以好好看你。”  
幽灵的脸上重新浮现出一股柔和的微笑，某种她最熟悉的表情。就在这时，门外响起了脚步声，啪嗒，啪嗒，正朝这里走过来。  
幽灵立刻变得警觉起来，她迅速朝门口瞥了一眼，然后转身对女儿说：  
“我会保护你的。”  
伊利亚只觉得额头被印上了凉飕飕的一吻，接着一阵水雾般的东西穿过了她的身体；幽灵消失了，只剩下那个空灵飘渺的回音在耳边徘徊；又过了一会儿，她甚至不确定对方到底有没有说过这句话。

卫宫切嗣走进昏暗的起居室的时候，里面并非空无一人。  
干净的地板上四散着泥土和落叶，还有一股越冬的森林的气息。一个矮小的不速之客正站在壁炉前面，她严肃地望着他，眼神让他想起十二月里冰封的河水。  
切嗣的身体微微一震，不过他很快调整好了姿势。戒备的姿势。  
“言峰！”他厉声喝道。  
话音刚落，一只黑猫从门外溜了进来，轻轻一跃，跳上了扶手椅。它用爪子挠了挠耳朵，发出了十分不满的声音：  
“真是太冷淡了。都不肯叫我的名字吗？”  
切嗣没有理它，他的双眼一眨都不眨地盯着伊利亚。  
“为什么这里会有活人？”他问。  
黑猫眯起了狭长的眼睛。等看清了壁炉跟前的小女孩之后，它显然大失所望。  
“有什么大惊小怪的？”它漫不经心地说，“你可以把她也变成死人，这不就完了？”  
一瞬间男人露出了茫然的表情，但马上，他就变得焦躁起来，开始一遍一遍在屋子里踱步。  
“这和你答应我的不一样，完全不一样。”他急促地说，过会儿又像领悟到什么似的停下脚。“我竟然会相信你。”他恍然大悟，猛地转头看向扶手椅，“我竟然会相信你？”  
“没错，你相信了我。”  
黑猫似乎非常愉快，它饶有趣味地欣赏着对方怒气冲冲的表情。然而这股愉悦没能持续多久，只见切嗣猛然从腰间拔出了一把手枪，连瞄准的间隙都没有，直接朝它的方向连开两枪。  
霎时间子弹冲击的爆炸声响彻了房间和走廊，天花板的灰尘簌簌而落；伊利亚蹲下身，抱住了脑袋，硝烟弥漫开去的瞬间她瞥见黑色的尾巴尖一闪，从半掩的门里匆匆而过。  
毫无疑问地，它逃脱了。  
卫宫切嗣突然感到一阵强烈的不安。不管是他在生前还是死后，他都没有这样不安过。  
他刚刚反应过来自己在女儿面前做了什么。他缓慢地转过身，想要上前拥抱她，可是他的手里仍旧握着枪的木柄，坚硬而冰冷，咯得他掌心发疼。  
伊利亚已经站起了身子。她一声不吭地盯着他，露出了八岁小女孩的严肃的表情。  
作为冬之圣器的一员，她在那个漫长的冬天里几乎做完了一辈子的梦，那些梦大部分像色彩绚丽的拼贴画一样一闪而过，没有留下任何痕迹。但是，总有那么少数值得纪念的几个场景，可以让她在余生的噩梦里一遍又一遍的温习。  
比如，切嗣亲手打碎爱丽丝菲尔的那一刻。  
她后退了一步。  
“你不要我了。”她说着，同时感到母亲的声音在胸腔里和她一起共鸣，“你不要我们了。”  
从女儿身体里发出的这股空旷的声音让切嗣无法抑制地颤抖起来。他想说“不是这样的”，但是话到口边却变成了“是的”。  
“是的。”他听见自己说，然后，就像是觉得这个回答不够卑劣似的，他又加了一句，“对不起。”  
砰。这回是大门狠狠关上的声音。  
伊利亚跑出了房间。

被黑猫发现的时候，她蹲在一条走廊拐角的地方。这里有一张桃花心木的圆桌，可以很好的把自己藏起来。  
胸前有十字架图案的猫儿走上前来，在她脚旁蹲下了。  
“日安。”它说。  
“日安。”  
小女孩点点头。她满脸的煤灰已经被泪水冲洗得差不多干净了。  
不过为了礼貌起见，她又抹了抹脸。  
“你说过每个人都有爸爸妈妈，”她想起了哭泣的幽灵，“我妈妈就没有妈妈。”她说。  
“但是你有。”黑猫平静地坚持道，“你还有爸爸。”  
“他不是。”  
伊利亚不打算继续纠正它的观点。她独自呆呆地愣了一会儿，又把脸埋进了膝盖。  
大概是被她的低落情绪所打动，黑猫伸过脑袋，蹭了蹭她的手肘。  
“有什么想对我说的吗？”它说着，挺起胸膛，“我其实是一个神父，你看。”  
“我不信教。”她摇了摇头。  
黑猫有些失望地耷拉下尾巴。

卫宫切嗣坐在扶手椅上，两眼无神地望着天花板，手枪扔在脚下。壁炉的火已经生了起来，在墨绿色的墙壁上投下摇曳的阴影。  
这里的天气永远只有两种：阴天和黑夜。其实和爱因兹贝伦的森林并没有什么不同。  
他听见走廊里传来细微的动静，然后是“啪嗒”一声，门扉上锁的声音。他甚至懒得转过头去。  
那只黑猫又回来了。  
不过它对这个让自己差点丧命的男人毫无忌惮之心。只见它绕着扶手椅慢吞吞地走了一圈，嗅了嗅地上的手枪，又伸长了脖子，端详了一会儿墙上的弹孔。  
“我觉得，我们之间的关系出现了不少问题，需要解决。”它忧愁地说。  
切嗣皱了皱眉。  
“我们之间根本就没有什么关系。”他说。  
“当然，”黑猫点点头，“这只是众多问题中的一个。”  
说话间，它已经沿着他的裤脚爬上了扶手椅，接着前爪一伸，搭上了他瘦削的肩膀，琥珀色的眼睛几乎与对方平视。  
切嗣顺从解开了衬衫的纽扣，他感到一条砂纸般粗砺的舌头舔舐着他的锁骨，然后向下。  
他闭上了眼。

※ ※ ※

她是被风吹落屋顶瓦片的声音吵醒的。  
伊利亚翻了个身，揉了揉脸。塞满羽毛的枕头蹭得她脸颊痒乎乎的。  
她坐起来。窗外正在狂风大作，灰蒙蒙的乌云像旧报纸一样遮住了所有空白的地方。在她头顶的某个房间里，一扇没关好的窗子被风吹了下来，哗啦一声摔得粉碎。

清晨，她慢吞吞地穿过空旷的走廊。一路上谁也没有碰到。  
小女孩身上套着一件从切嗣衣柜里翻出来的大衬衫，袖口卷了七道才勉强露出双手，下摆则一直拖到地上。  
来这里时穿的外套和靴子都沾满了泥巴，她在前一晚睡觉之前就换下了。自称是神父的黑猫不停地给她叼来各种奇奇怪怪的衣服，包括一双脱丝的长筒袜，两片金属铠甲，半打包起来的绒线手套，甚至还有一条很旧的苏格兰围裙。  
“你是从哪里弄来的？”她问。  
“城堡里。”  
黑猫简短地答道，它注视着小女孩十分吃力地，把小手从衬衫层层叠叠的袖子里找了出来。  
“我也想穿切嗣的衬衫啊。”  
它说着，口气还挺遗憾。

她在这里呆了三天。当最初的惊恐和愤怒平静下来之后，伊利亚感到了深深的无聊。这里比家里还要冷清，而且到处灰尘仆仆。他们的前厅和厨房大概有两百年没有擦洗过了。  
切嗣很少出现。她一句话都不和他说。  
原本和她共生着的那群Homunculus的魂魄们，现在也陷入了休眠，无论她怎么呼唤，都没有人回应她。  
她在一扇结满霜花的窗子前停下。风猛烈撞击着窗框，每隔几分钟就传来低沉而悠远的轰鸣，朝着走廊深处扩散开去。  
“他说，可以吃饭了。”  
一个低沉的声音在她身后响起。  
她转过头，那只黑猫不知什么时候走了过来，蹲在地板上。暗淡的日光从木窗格里照进来，将它的影子拉得很长。  
“我不饿。”她说。  
“哦，”黑猫眨了眨眼，“我饿了。不过他没给我准备吃的。”  
“你吃什么？”她好奇地问。  
“麻婆豆腐。”  
伊利亚看着它，“猫不吃麻婆豆腐。”她说。  
“猫也不说话。”它哼了一声。  
“那你不是猫了。”  
“不，我是。”  
黑猫说着，舔了舔爪子。伊利亚决定放弃和它继续争论。她想，这只猫在狡猾的程度上，可能和切嗣不相上下。  
一想起切嗣她又觉得胸口一阵冰凉。她摇了摇脑袋，要把这种不快一股脑儿赶开。  
“你有名字吗？”她问。  
“绮礼。”黑猫说，“言峰绮礼。”  
“哦，”伊利亚用挑剔的目光打量它，“你看起来不怎么漂亮。”  
有那么一瞬间黑猫张大了嘴巴，她以为它要笑出声来，可是它只是打了一个大大的呵欠。  
“那只是一种愿望罢了。”它说，露出尖利的牙齿，“而且还不是我的愿望。”  
就在这时，一阵玻璃破裂的声音吸引了他们的注意。在不远处，又一块窗子掉了下来，撞在花坛的边栏上，摔得粉碎。  
黑猫抬头端详着天花板，不知什么时候，那上面布满了蛛网似的裂纹。它脸上的神情高深莫测。  
“风暴快要来了。”它说。  
“我知道。”伊利亚点点头。  
“你知道？”  
黑猫惊讶地问。这是她第一次听对方用这种语调说话。她一边回忆着最近一次梦境里出现的警告，一边无动于衷地说：  
“是那些什么都知道的Homunculus。她们还告诉我，这里马上就要塌了。”  
“哦？”  
黑猫凝视着她，“那你不回去？”它问。  
明明好像是你把我拐进来的……小女孩瞪了它一眼。猫儿佯装没有看见。  
“我不知道怎么回去。”她说，“而且我也不想回去。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“她们经常在我脑子里说话，我不知道该听谁的。”她老老实实地说，“在这里，她们比较安静，不太吵。有时候我觉得，我不是我，她们才是我……你明白吗？”  
一听这话，黑猫眯起了眼。  
“你的意思是，你没有自己的人格吗？”  
“我有。”小女孩固执地说，可是她不知道该怎样继续解释，只好再说一遍，“那种东西，我有。”  
猫儿长久地注视她，然后，又打了个呵欠。  
“你当然有。”它平静地说，“你跟那些Homunculus都不一样。你是卫宫切嗣的女儿。”

这个事实也没有让她变得高兴一点。实际上，跟晚饭一样让人高兴不起来。  
她已经连续吃了三天的汉堡和薯条。当切嗣撕开一包番茄酱，十分慷慨地往那些油腻腻的炸鸡块上面浇时，她深深地叹了口气。  
黑猫说的没错，他果真没有给它准备吃的。餐桌上也到处不见它的身影。不过伊利亚还是偷偷留下了两块炸鱼条，用纸巾包了起来。  
她只吃了几口就结束了相当乏味可陈的晚餐。走出餐厅的时候，她看见了那个小小的黑色的影子。  
“你饿吗？”  
她追上去，掏出了口袋里的炸鱼，让它闻闻。  
黑猫似乎很意外。  
“谢谢。”它感激地说，“不过我这就有东西吃了。”  
不知怎么，它的声音听起来十分愉悦，比起那天它惹切嗣开枪的时候还要开心。  
伊利亚直起身，她目送着它高高翘起尾巴、溜溜达达地顺着墙根往前走，然后拐进了一道墨绿色的门。  
是那天她掉进来的、有壁炉的那间会客厅。  
“那里没有豆腐。”她傻乎乎地说。  
没有人理她。

※ ※ ※

伊利亚换上了一件长得很像枕头套的白色睡袍，然后爬进了厚厚的鸭绒褥子里。  
她很快睡着了。

在布满蛛网般细密的裂缝的天花板之下，一片发光的森林从大理石地板上拔地而起。  
星光和雪花纷纷扬扬地降落在地平线上，勾勒出山脉与峡谷的轮廓。她站在世界的中心，轻而易举地看见了琥珀色的海、月亮形状的沙岛、以及布满星辉的礁石。  
一大群银白色的人影在树与树的空隙间显形出来。那是历代死去的Homunculus。她们有着一模一样的银发与赤瞳，在夜空下闪闪烁烁、忽明忽暗。她们比森林还要古老，比星光还要漫长。或者，她们就是这个世界本身。  
“快了。”一个Homunculus说。  
“快了。”另一个Homunculus说。  
“什么快了？”她问，感到自己的声音比夜晚的雾气还要模糊。然后她听见一阵轻柔的叹息。  
“死亡。”  
这个声音是她母亲发出来的。伊利亚四处张望，可是这里到处都是银光闪闪的影子。她们看上去一模一样。  
“我要怎么办？”她焦虑地问。  
所有的人造人姿态优美地伸出了纤长的手指，齐齐指向她脚下的地面。伊利亚低头望去，一丝细微的光芒从地表的一条小裂缝中透露出来。  
“我应该下去吗？”她问。  
在梦里，想法立刻变成了现实。一道阴沉沉的石头阶梯自她的脚底开辟出来，一路通往地下。片刻之后，她开始在地道中奔跑。  
她跑进了一个墨绿色的会客厅。这不是她以前看到的那间。梦里，会客厅更加宽大，而且充满了阳光。里面没有扶手椅和壁炉。一幅幅色彩鲜艳的肖像画悬挂在四周的墙壁上，使这里看起来像个画廊。墙纸和地毯上描绘着鲜花怒放的藤蔓，一股苹果花的味道弥漫在她的梦中。  
伊利亚走近去。一瞬间，所有的肖想画里的人物都转过头来，他们的脸上没有表情。  
“出去。”  
画像们异口同声地说，这股声流引起了墙体的共振。伊利亚吓了一跳，她不知所措地看着他们。  
“这里不是你呆的地方。”一个穿着豹纹猎装的女佣兵说着，扛起了手里的冲锋枪，从画框边上瞄准她，“滚出去。”  
她躲闪着后退到墙角，不小心碰到了离她最近的一幅画像，上面有个皮肤黝黑、穿着红色太阳裙的女孩子，比她大不了几岁。只听女孩子用歌唱般的声调说：  
“我们都是他的牺牲品。”她唱道，“牺牲品，牺牲品……”  
“现在是他的收藏品。”对面一幅画像纠正道，“爱与正义的收藏品。”  
他是一个头发胡子乱蓬蓬的中年男人，系着褐色的皮围裙，眼睛像两颗黑黑的石头。伊利亚觉得他的脸有点眼熟。  
先前那个唱歌的女孩子停了下来，她表情和蔼地对她说：  
“不过他确实是个温柔的人。”  
所有画里的人纷纷开始点头表示赞同。窃窃私语的声音如同海浪一般，一波接着一波，朝着她小小的躯体不断地冲击而来。伊利亚抓住门框，她有点站不住了。  
“小姐，小姐。”  
一片嘈杂声中，她听见一个细小的声音在喊她的名字。就在近旁。她循声找去。  
久宇舞弥的画像挂在门背后一个不起眼的地方。那双一贯冰冷狭长的眼睛看着她，满是忧虑。  
“在他把你也变成他的收藏品之前，赶快逃，小姐。”她急促地说。  
不需要她警告第二遍，伊利亚转身就往后跑。一种排山倒海般的震动从地壳深处传来。“砰！”，有什么巨大的东西击中了地道顶端，两边的墙壁颤抖了一下；接着又是一记，“砰！”，瓦砾和石块从她的头顶坠落。  
她的梦境开始动摇。

“什么声音？”  
男人警惕地抬起头。在天花板的上端，离他们很远的地方，隐隐传来炮击般的巨响。  
他想起身，但是被躺在地板上的另一个男人拉住了脖子上的领带。他不得不被迫重新俯下头去。  
他全身上下只有一条领带。  
“咽下去。”躺着的男人懒洋洋地说，“把它们全都咽下。”  
即使在黑暗中，他也能察觉到从对方身上散发出来的强烈的耻辱感与不甘。然而他什么也没有说。  
当感觉到一条温暖濡湿的舌头轻巧地、而却又是颤抖着舔过自己的小腹时，躺着的男人不禁发出了猫咪似的满足的呼噜声。  
过了片刻，他听见对方声音沙哑地问：  
“这样就……可以了吧？”  
他听得出对方气息不匀，于是直起身子，伸手把他强行拉过来拥抱。怀里的身体一如既往地僵硬，然而毕竟有一股暖意从肌肤相触的地方升起，一缕一缕地蔓延开去了。  
他松开手。  
“继续。”他说，“我知道你还不够。”  
男人重新将头埋进他的双腿之间。

“什么声音？”  
伊利亚问。她站在林中的空地上，看着头顶的天空逐渐出现了细长的皲裂。风在上方肆虐起来。  
人造人们紧紧地站成一圈，沉默不语。  
“发生什么事了？”她追问道，然而她已经不指望从Homunculus那里得到答案了。在梦里，她们通常不回答问题。  
“你不会醒来。”  
一个Homunculus突兀地说。伊利亚使劲地盯着她，想知道她是不是自己的母亲。  
然而她们手拉手围了过来。强烈的、耀眼的白光交织成巨大的丝茧，要将她从头到脚包裹在内。  
“在确保安全之前，我们不会让你醒来。”  
她们用同一个声音说道。

风暴降临了。  
卫宫切嗣冲进女儿房间的时候，城堡已经坍塌了将近三分之二。  
墙体被粗暴地撕开，家俱和砖块混在一起，极其凶险地四散飞舞着。他们头顶已经没有遮蔽的东西了，猛烈的对流气旋在第一时间吹飞了所有瓦片，将屋顶卷走了。  
又一根承重柱轰鸣着坍倒下来。在千钧一发之际，他从床上抱起了已经陷入休眠的女儿。巨柱几乎是擦着他的风衣，将小床连同半面墙壁一起压成了废墟。鸭绒像雪花般飞散开去。  
他没有给自己喘息的时间便朝门外狂奔。有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己拎着的是一只小枕头；不过等他看到走廊上那条黑影的时候，这股错觉便突然烟消云散了。  
黑猫安详地端坐在长廊尽头的地板上，那里已经不能算作建筑物的一部分了。墙皮和砖块沿着他奔跑的路线一路崩塌，但是当离猫儿的位置还剩四五米远的时候，塌方奇迹般地终止了。  
“森林的入口被吹走了，”它一看见他就说，“现在只有下面的门还能用。你确定要回去吗？”  
“还能再上来的吧？”他喘着粗气，问。  
黑猫点点头。  
“可以，不过世界的重组需要时间。”它说，“你知道，我不是万能永动机。”  
切嗣扬起了眉毛。  
“我以为你是呢。”他冰冷地嘲讽道。  
“真抱歉让你产生这样的错觉，”猫儿不咸不淡地回敬他，“是因为之前在你身上实践的缘故吗？”  
切嗣没有理会。“伊利亚怎么办？”他看着怀里的那个小枕头，“她还活着。她不能跟我一起下去。”  
黑猫转了转琥珀色的眼珠。  
“那么在这里就杀了她。”它平静地说。  
切嗣瞪着它。  
“崩塌不能逆转的话，这个缝隙马上就会消失。”它心平气和地说，“如果留在这里，就算她是爱因兹贝伦的最强兵器，两秒钟之内也一样被压成肉饼。”  
听到这个解释，切嗣缓缓地用空着的那只手去掏腰间的佩枪。然而，他掏了三次，还是没能把枪套取下来。  
“我做不到。”  
他闭上眼。黑猫十分鄙夷地看着他，就好像这种事本来就在它的预料之内。  
“那么只有一个办法了。”  
它说着，站起身，开始绕着他慢慢踱步。每走一步，就有一阵淡蓝的辉光在它的脚印里闪烁。  
切嗣突然醒悟过来。  
“你要把她也带下去？”他惊异地问，“带到下面去？”  
“暂时只有这么做了。”它一边走一边说，“放心吧，只要在底下找到那把剑，她就能活着回来。”  
“……回到哪里去？”男人警惕地看着它。  
在昏暗的光线里，黑猫慢慢地浮现出了当它作为一个人类的时候，经常显露的那种暧昧不清的表情。  
“这是你的选择呀，卫宫切嗣……”  
它轻声说。

伊利亚醒过来的时候，觉得自己做了一个很久的梦。  
所以当她睁开眼，看到一轮幽蓝幽蓝的月亮挂在夜空中时，她稍微有些失望。  
除此之外，她还想知道天花板去哪儿了。  
她眼下是躺在一条荒凉的卵石路上，身上盖着父亲的那件黑色长风衣。一阵又一阵潮湿的风吹过她的脸颊，带着一股下水道的气味。  
卵石路两侧伫立着一间间低矮的木屋，没有一座超过两层。看样子她是在一个什么地方的乡间。唯一比较气派的建筑物是道路前方的一座石头教堂，离她大概十多米远。  
伊利亚站起身。突然，她凝视着地面。  
淡蓝色的月光将教堂连同塔尖的十字架的阴影一起投射到地上，影子有些扭曲，不过她还是看清了有什么东西落在十字架上，似乎是一个身材高大的男人。  
然而当她抬头看去时，那里只坐着一只黑猫，一只名为绮礼的、不怎么漂亮的猫，它那琥珀色的眼睛在黑暗中散发着淡漠的光。  
那只猫正在端详着蓝色的月亮。它听见她走近来，便转过脸。  
“欢迎，”它说，声音安详而空旷，“欢迎来到死后的世界。”


	4. 欢迎，欢迎来到亡灵之城

“城堡呢？”  
“塌了。”  
“天花板呢？”  
“被风吹跑了。”  
“切嗣呢？”  
“走丢了。”  
“噢，”小女孩眨了眨眼，“你可真能干。”  
猫儿抬起一只前爪，慢条斯理地舔了起来。“又不是我的错。”它说。  
一大片乌云飘了过来，遮住了蓝色的月亮。黑猫动作轻捷地跳下十字架，落到屋顶上，没有发出一点声音。它举目远眺，散发着潮气和酸腐味儿的城镇静静地沉没在夜色里，再过去就是被遗忘的森林了。它想。这只是一种猜测，因为它自己也没有到过城墙以外的荒芜之地。  
伊利亚独自站在下面，光脚踩着湿漉漉的卵石，冷得要命。那件长风衣像一顶帐篷似的盖在她的头顶。  
“我要去找切嗣。”她最后说。  
“为什么？”黑猫问。  
她努力回忆着最近看的一集《爱情故事》里，那个小林太太是怎么质问她丈夫的。  
“我要问问，”她说，“问问他为什么不要这个家了。”  
一听这话，黑猫猛然呼哧呼哧地抽起气来。她吓了一跳，直到看见它小小的双肩在剧烈颤动，她才意识到猫是在笑。  
“你从哪里学来这句话的？”它喘着粗气，好不容易再次发出声音。  
“电视上。”伊利亚说，“大人们吵架都这么说。”  
“别学电视说话。”黑猫正色道，“再说了，就算找到他，他也不会告诉你的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我就是知道。”  
它哼了一声，听起来像是冷笑。  
又来了。每当讲起切嗣的事情，这只猫就摆出一副不可一世的态度，太令人火大了。  
伊利亚气哼哼地扭过头去，她打算一辈子都不要再理它。然而不到片刻，她就感到有一个毛茸茸暖烘烘的东西正在磨蹭她的脚背。  
她低头看去。不知什么时候，房顶上的那只猫已经无声无息地溜到了地上，现在正端坐在她的跟前，尾巴尖儿一甩一甩地，拍打着地面。只见它伸出肉乎乎的前爪，推了推她的小腿。  
这是一个和解的信号。小女孩蹲下身子，摸了摸它的下巴。猫儿发出了满意的呼噜声。  
然后它开口了。  
“真不凑巧，”它鼻音里依然带着淡淡的讽刺，但毕竟和善多了，“我也要去找卫宫切嗣。我想我们可以一起上路。”  
这番话让小女孩安下心来，不过她仍有疑虑，“为什么？”  
黑猫似乎烦恼了好一会儿该怎么跟她解释。  
“现在的他，只要离开我，就没有办法正常行动。”它慢吞吞地说，“你明白吗？他没有办法呼吸，没有办法行走，甚至不能说话，一旦离开我，他就真的死了。”  
听到最后那个字眼的时候，她的心脏“咯噔”一下。  
“……他已经死了，是吗？”她问，目不转睛地看着它。  
黑猫犹豫着，“是的。”它说。  
出乎它的意料，小女孩露出了如释重负的表情。  
“太好了……”她说，几乎快要哭出来，“那我就不用再把他杀死了。我受不了。”  
它什么也没说。

他们进入了教堂的阴影。从正面看来，这座教堂比想象中的要破败。它的窗户用木板钉死，门扉上了一把生锈的大挂锁，从墙壁外侧脱落下来的自来水管道像折断的树枝一般，在风中晃来晃去。  
黑猫环顾四周，它的脸上浮现出了某种威严的、庄重的表情。  
“阿萨辛！”它厉声喝道。  
立刻，一种悉悉簌簌的动静从四面八方响起。伊利亚站在黑猫身后，满怀敬畏地看着无数黑影像潮水一般地在石板路上涌动。  
蓝色的月亮从乌云里冲破出来。片刻之间，她看清了那些影子。  
排在最前面的是一小群一小群的家鼠和褐鼠，然后是几条野狗和一头黑白相间的獾。一群黑色的渡鸦折拢了翅膀，接二连三停在树枝上。再远一点，她甚至看到了一两个流浪汉的身影。  
他们全都垂下头颅，对着黑猫低低行礼。  
“他们谁是阿萨辛？”她问。  
“他们都是阿萨辛。”黑猫说。  
“那两个也是？”  
她指了指远处突然出现的一个漆成绿色的邮筒和一台自动贩卖机。后者的橱窗都碎光了，而且还在吓人地咳嗽，每咳一声，就有几个硬币丁零当啷地掉在地上。  
黑猫神父对此视若无睹。  
“他们擅长伪装。”它以不容驳斥的口吻说，“黑暗之中，他们是最好的暗杀者。”  
“也许吧。”她心不在焉地附和道。一辆无人骑坐的自行车刚刚从教堂门口经过，它的刹车坏了，因此只好不停地绕着房子打转。  
只见黑猫神态威严地对他们下达了命令：  
“我命你们找到卫宫切嗣，”它说，“然后把他带给我。”  
“我们可能驮不动他。”一个阿萨辛迟疑地说。这是一只个头顶小的白老鼠，它还没有伊利亚的手掌大。其他体型较小的阿萨辛们也纷纷表示赞同。  
黑猫愣了一下。  
“那就把我带给他。”  
它说着，似乎没觉得这有什么问题。

※ ※ ※

他们在低矮的木屋间穿行，艰难地跨过一个又一个臭烘烘的水坑。黑猫从垃圾堆里给她翻出了一双橘子色的拖鞋。虽然它散发着一股隔夜番茄酱的味道，伊利亚还是穿上了。她还把切嗣的风衣叠了起来，系在背上，就好像和服的结翅。  
路上，蓝色的月亮落下了。世界暂时沉浸在黏糊糊的黑暗里。在深夜与黎明交界的那一瞬间，一切声音都消失了，连空气都停止了流动。  
然后，一轮红色的月亮从地平线上升起。  
他们来到了一个看起来是乡下的巴士停靠站的地方。褐色的遮雨棚早已烂透，露出仿佛被虫蛀过的天空。一块汽车时刻表孤零零地悬挂在坏掉的路灯下面。除此之外就什么都没有了。  
“这里总共只有一辆公共汽车，”它对她说，“我们就等等吧。”  
小女孩和猫站在清晨的站台上，谁也没有说话。风从田野上方涌来，将湿漉漉的雾气吹在他们脸上。  
红色的月亮似乎比蓝色的月亮要暖和一些。伊利亚想，那东西像一块水果软糖似的挂在遥远的空中，看起来十分诱人。不过她依然瑟瑟发抖。  
就在她快要站不住的时候，两道耀眼的黄光穿透了迷雾，从路的尽头向这边射来。  
接着，伴随着轰隆隆的声音，一辆公共汽车摇摇晃晃地驶进了站台，还没停稳，车门就打开了。  
“检票，”一个脸上戴着骷髅面具的女人对他们说，“检票。你们要去哪儿？”她的声音十分悦耳动人。  
接着她看见了黑猫胸前的那块十字形的花纹。只听“啪嗒”一声，票夹和红铅笔掉到了地上。转眼间女人匍匐在地，浑身颤抖。  
“绮礼大人，”她低声说，“非常抱歉，非常抱歉……没有认出您来，真是对不起。愿您贵体安康，诸事……”  
“够了。”  
黑猫制止她说下去。它和小女孩一起登上了车厢。  
里面空无一人。车厢地板上铺着稻草，散发着一股强烈的烂苹果气味。车顶的荧光灯管只剩下一个底座，代替它的是挂在车门边上的两盏煤油灯，快要熄灭了。  
他们挑了一对靠窗的位子。塑料座椅上积了一层厚厚的、油腻腻的污垢，究其厚度，估计有上百年的历史。伊利亚犹豫了一会儿，把风衣垫在了屁股底下。  
那个戴着面具的女人重新上了车。她背对着他们在门旁坐下，低垂着头。等到车子发动后，小女孩望向门口，女人已经不见了。  
“她也是一个阿萨辛？”她悄声问，“这辆车？”  
黑猫不请自来地趴在她的膝盖上。“是的。”它说着，蜷成了一个温暖的球，看起来是那么无害。然而刚才那个女人的惊恐表情已经给小女孩留下了十分深刻的印象。她隐隐约约地想到，一只连公共汽车和自动售货机都能召唤出来的猫可能确实不太好惹。  
“原来你真的是神父。”她有些畏惧地看着它，“我以为你开玩笑的。”  
“我从来不开玩笑。”  
猫儿一本正经地答道，闭上了眼。  
然而它的闭目养神没能持续多久，一阵野兽嘶吼般的引擎加速声让一人一猫都捂起了耳朵。车子开始在崎岖的乡间小路上颠簸，左摇右晃，上上下下。伊利亚发现很难让屁股在椅子上老老实实地呆着。  
阿萨辛显然不懂什么叫安全驾驶。它横冲直撞地驶过色调昏暗的村庄、林道和田野，时不时来个急刹。路旁的树枝一根接一根地撞在挡风玻璃上，发出可怕的坼裂声。有那么一会儿她以为地震了，车厢正在往一边剧烈倾斜，脚下传来石块和沙土崩塌的声音；后来她才发现，这辆车不知什么时候闯进了某片农场，正肆无忌惮地碾过一个猪圈。  
“它以为自己是坦克吗？”她在震耳欲聋的轰鸣声中喊道，死命抓着椅背才没有摔下去。  
“不知道，”黑猫以同样的音量回应她，“虽然说人总要有一点梦想，不过我猜它只是忘了自己还没有灵体化。”  
话音刚落，车身立刻又来了个九十度急转弯，黑猫冷不防被甩了出去，一头撞在车窗上。  
它的忍耐终于到达了极限。  
“阿萨辛！”它冲着头顶上方的空气吼道，“你就不能开得稳一点吗？”  
车子猛然停了下来。伊利亚一头栽倒在地，满头满脸都是稻草。马达在空转。他们听见车载广播里响起了女人诚惶诚恐的声音：  
“真是非常对不起，因为最近都没有时间去做车检，所以得一直躲着大路上的交管员才行。”她为难地说。  
黑猫沉默了一会儿。然后它问：  
“你上一次车检是什么时候？”  
悦耳的女声迟疑了片刻。“我不知道，”她说，“我从来没去过。”

破晓时分，他们终于抵达一个破落的小广场。接近报废的车子喷着粗气，把他们在路边放下。伊利亚的喉咙里弥漫着一股前晚吃下去的汉堡包味。  
“我再也不坐车了。”她心有余悸地说，目送着那辆名为阿萨辛的公共汽车在撞断一根路灯后匆匆逃离现场。“你说的对，他们确实是杀手。”  
黑猫板着脸。它一句话也没说。  
雾气还未消散。广场上，一些稀稀落落的影子在行走。红色的月亮悬挂在云层之上，使天空呈现出了一种奇异的玫瑰色。  
穿过广场的时候，伊利亚撞翻了一个披着斗篷的女人的篮子。她正要说对不起，就看见一副血淋淋的大肠和几颗眼球从篮子里滚了出来，上面爬满白色的蛆虫。  
她用手捂住了嘴。  
“我们来这儿干什么？”她小声问。  
“找一个熟人。”黑猫说，“我有一些事要问他。”  
接下去它不再说话。伊利亚紧紧跟着它，除此之外别无选择。她努力不去注意周围有多少黑影在窥视着她。一阵细微的沙沙声从她四周响起，像是风吹过广场上的行道树的叶子，又像是窃窃私语。  
他们绕过了一个干枯的喷泉。然后黑猫停下了。  
喷泉之上，伫立着一座成年男子的等身雕像，它身披铠甲，正威风凛凛地目视前方。雕像似乎是用贵重金属打造而成，然而由于多年没有擦洗，它身上已是污渍斑斑，盖满了鸟屎和泥土。  
出乎她意料的是，在脏兮兮的雕像跟前，那只向来高傲的猫突然深深地低下头去。  
“这是谁？”她问。  
“这是从古至今最伟大的王。”黑猫简短地答道，省略了一连串繁复冗长的头衔、前缀和定语，“我们都得向他行礼。”  
于是她也学着它的样子，朝它鞠了一躬。接着绮礼用喵呜喵呜的声音和雕像交流起来。准确的说，伊利亚只听见了猫的声音——柔软、低沉、深情、并且富于音调的变化；雕像那边却是没有任何动静。  
“你们在说什么？”她问，“它懂猫语？”  
“万能的王什么都懂。”黑猫庄严地说道。  
就在这时，一扇门从喷泉边上的小房子里打开了；一个伛偻老妇提着一只水桶从里面走了出来。她身材矮小，脸上沟壑纵横，好像一个风干的橘子。  
经过喷泉的时候，她看了他们一眼；他们也看见了她。  
“王今天不在家。”老妇人对他们说，“他出去玩了。”  
小女孩和猫面面相觑。  
“‘万能的王什么都懂’？”她睨着眼看它。  
“哦，”猫儿坦然地回视她，“显然你也懂。”

※ ※ ※

他身在地底深处，也许是一条隧道，也许是下水道。积累了上百年的污垢在这里发酵，滋养出无与伦比的腐臭与黑暗。水珠沿着墙壁缓缓滑落，在墙角汇聚成浓稠的黑流。  
“滚出来。”一个高亢的声音在拱门中央说道。  
他一声不吭地躺着，感觉到地砖粗糙的纹理摩擦着他的脸颊。他已经没有多少力气了。就连呼吸都让他觉得疼痛；所以没过多久他就放弃呼吸了。  
浑身漆黑的枪兵倒提着他的武器，像幽灵一样在地道里徘徊。枪头刮擦地砖的声音逐渐由远及近。  
“滚出来，卫宫切嗣，”他凶狠地说，“赌上你作为魔术师的荣誉，出来和我决斗。”  
那种东西显然他没有。所以他依然默不作声地蜷缩在墙角，从头到脚被污水浸透。他的心脏在一天前就停跳了。现在，他比任何时候都要觉得这个世界安静得可怕，同时也冷得吓人。  
枪兵的声音勾起了他作为活人时的一丝稀薄回忆。而这回忆就好象一根微弱发光的小蜡烛，虽然不能使他死透了的躯壳重返生命，但至少让他一部分的身体机能恢复运转。  
他的手掌终于又有了知觉。他觉察到手臂底下那根雷管的形状，于是重新把它攥紧。只要你过来。他默想，只要你过来……  
毫无预兆地，那张光辉之貌突然从眼前的黑暗中浮现出来。他吓了一跳，然后才意识到自己暂时连听觉也丧失了。枪兵的模样同死去时一样俊美，眼神却带着前所未有的阴骛。他的眼角下方有一颗痣。这颗痣曾经给他惹过很多麻烦；而现在，它就像一枚黑色的句点，同那张脸上所有其他难以言说的表情一起，预备为对手的死亡画下终幕。  
“我从不对手无寸铁的人出手。”他说，琥珀色的眼睛里闪烁着冰冷的怒火，“除了你，你这只肮脏的老鼠。”  
枪兵朝他的腹部踢了一脚，“喀嘣”，断了两根肋骨。他从位置和力度上判断，自己的脾脏跟着破裂了，说不定还有部分肠子。不过就算没有这一脚，在接下去的几天里，他的内脏也会因为感染与腐败而烂成一滩黑泥。  
而对方似乎完全没有发现他身体的异状。只见他高高提起那杆黑色的长枪，做出了审判的姿势：  
“玷污吾等尊严的人，即使斩杀一万遍也不为过。”他说。  
长枪贯穿了他的胸部，将他牢牢地钉在地面上。深褐色的淤血从裂口中缓慢流淌出来，比淤泥还要浓稠。对于死人来讲，疼痛并不是主要的。他发现自己逐渐因这疼痛而变得清醒。这不是什么好事，但他暂时也找不到别的值得安慰的事了。  
在他的上方，枪兵那张俊美的脸正不带任何感情地注视着他。他胸前的那道自戕留下的疤痕已被一朵黑色的蔷薇覆盖，像是直接从他心脏里长出来的一样。  
这其实是一个普通人，也许有那么一点戏剧化人格。卫宫切嗣冷漠地想。作为一件杀人兵器，迪木卢多的废话太多了；而作为一个骑士，他又算不上多么恪尽职守。  
但是他明白，无论对方现在以何种姿势出现，自己的日子都不会好过；实际上，就算没有与枪兵交锋，他也快要油尽灯枯了。  
迪木卢多冷冷地盯着他，似乎还要发表什么演说，或者加点佐料助兴——比如砍下他的头颅，挂到城墙之上，再写一道檄文，诸如此类。但是突然之间，漆黑的甬道里响起了一个空旷的女声，在地下世界里引起巨大的回音。  
“自由狩猎时间到此结束。”那个声音说，让他想起火车站里的广播，“再次重复一遍，自由狩猎时间到此结束，白百合殿下要求骑士团立即归队。”  
枪兵看起来就像是挨了一鞭子。  
“收到。”  
他悻悻地对着空气说，接着又低下头去看他。  
“我们之间还没完，”他说，神情仿佛盯着一条阴沟里的蛆虫，“下次再让我看见你，我会拆了你的骨头。我指的是字面意思。”  
他大步走掉了，把那柄黑色的诅咒之枪留在了他身上；而他浑身血肉模糊，气若游丝，也许需要花一个世纪才能把它拔掉。

在广场上，事态朝着越来越难以控制的方向发展。  
一对双胞胎兄弟向她兜售装在篮子里的风干的胎盘；被她拒绝之后，又有一个金发的小女孩摇摇晃晃找上她。  
“恶魔谱写的曲子，要听吗？”她说，“两个弗罗林一次。”  
没等她回答，女孩子便自顾自地撩起了裙子，露出鼓胀发黑的腹部。伊利亚惊恐地看着她像拉手风琴一般地把自己的肠子从肚子的伤口里拖出来，上面贴满了纸片做的音符。  
她连连后退，然后差点被黑猫绊倒。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”她嘟囔着，脸色惨白。黑猫越过她的小腿，朝她身后看了一会儿。  
“我们这就离开这儿。”它说。  
“去哪儿？”  
“先去上班。”  
“什么？”她问。  
“我还要上班。”黑猫阴郁地说，“我是这里的全职神父，拿公爵大人给的薪水。”  
“还有薪水？”她看着它。  
“每月三十斤猫粮，”黑猫说，“不算很高，是吗？”  
他们在广场边上等车。大约过了半刻钟，一辆巨大的灵车停了下来。这是一辆通体漆黑的马车，拖着一具长长的棺木。它的车头和车轴都纹着线条华丽的十字架，一眼看去像交叉的骨头手杖。  
伊利亚无言地望着灵车。  
“我想坐正常一点的交通工具。”她小声说。  
“行啊，”猫咪看着她，“那咱们走吧。”它故意把“走”字拖得很长。小女孩撅起了嘴，但什么也没说。  
赶车的是一只小巧的虎斑猫，戴着一顶灰帽子，它的脖子上挂着一个真正的、银闪闪的十字架。  
“活人！”它一看见伊利亚就尖声尖气地叫道，“活人！”它的眼睛像两颗绿松石一样发亮。  
“有完没完？”黑猫不耐烦地说着，跳上了马车。伊利亚已经懒得去问这究竟是不是阿萨辛，再说她也不想知道。  
“但愿下车的时候我还活着。”她想，然后，又有些伤感地想到，万一死了的话，这后面正好有副棺材。  
她打开那扇沉甸甸、黑漆漆的车门。  
“噢，”她说，几乎喘不过气，“天哪。”  
黑猫的脸从里面探出来，“你在磨蹭什么？”它说，“礼拜快要开始了，找位子坐下吧。”她这才如梦初醒般地登上马车，钻进门里。  
里面是一座宏伟的、灯火通明的教堂的内部。地上铺着雪白光洁的大理石，天花板浇筑得很高，需要抬起头才能看见蛋壳似的穹顶，上面绘满了天使的翅膀与花朵；在正中央，一排排褐色发亮的长凳像矮树林一般，从门口一直铺陈到教堂尽头的巨大的十字架底下。  
一股低沉的嗡嗡声弥漫在教堂里。长凳上坐满了人；从她站着的地方看过去，只能望见一个个黑色的背影，日光从穹顶和四周的窗户里挥洒下来，将他们的轮廓浸染得很淡。  
灵车震了一下，开始缓缓起步。伊利亚找了靠近过道的一张长凳坐下。她看见她的猫迈着端庄的步伐走过去，姿态轻盈地跃上讲坛。一本厚厚的圣经已经摊开在它跟前。它一屁股坐在上面，开始讲道。  
“你好。”身边有人说。  
她扭过头。是公交车上的那个戴骷髅面具的女人，她手里也捧着圣经。  
“噢，你好。”她小心翼翼地答道。“我不知道你也在这儿。”  
“我偶尔会来。”女人的声音十分柔和，“绮礼大人主持的布道非常值得一听。不过最近人越来越少了。”她叹了口气。  
伊利亚好奇地张望着周围那些黑压压的影子：“这些人里有多少是阿萨辛？”她问。  
女人直起身，环视一圈。  
“嗯，”她有些不安地说，“这里坐着的其实都是阿萨辛。你可别告诉它呀。”

“喵呜喵呜喵呜喵呜。”绮礼说，“喵，喵呜喵呜喵呜喵呜……”  
其实它的意思是：愚蠢的凡人啊，三十斤猫粮根本吃不完啊。再不把切嗣挖出来晒晒他就该长绿毛了。还有豆腐怎么又涨价了。  
但是听众们以为自己听见的是：我必与你们同在。你们必在这山上侍奉我，要在万民中作属我的子民；你们要归我作祭司的国度，为圣洁的国民，直到永远，阿门。

伊利亚睡着了。  
她是站在雪花纷纷扬扬飘落的林地里，从城堡的窗外注视着过去的自己。  
“那个男人背叛了我们。”她的大爷爷告诉她，“外人果然是靠不住的。”  
风从四面八方降临，高高地卷起松散的雪堆；然而族长的眼神比冰霜还要寒冷。  
“能够成事的只有我们的族人，”他说，“作为魔术本身而完成的，我们的作品。”  
说到这里，他转过头，和窗外的她一齐注视着年幼的冬之圣女。只见她眼神阴骛，面无表情，就连一尊瓷像也要比她那张苍白的脸生动得多。  
年迈的族长继续说：  
“下次见到你父亲的时候，杀了他。这个不用我说，你也会做到的吧。”  
她忘了那时候自己是怎么答应的，不管怎样现在已经无关紧要了；接着她看见一只老鼠躺在阴沟里，肚皮被划开，乱七八糟的肠子和内脏从里面流出来，有些已经腐烂了，呈现出一团一团的红色和黑色。  
这个梦让她很不舒服，因此她醒过来。神父的讲道仍然在继续；阿萨辛已经不见了。现在坐在她旁边的是一个脸孔俊秀的姑娘，她穿着骑手的短装，怀里抱着一把剑，长长的金发像云雾一样盘绕在头顶。她觉得她的脸有些眼熟，但是一时半会儿想不起来。  
“你好。”那女孩对她点点头。  
“你好。”她说，“你也是一个阿萨辛吗？”  
“不，我是赛巴。”她说。  
“什么是赛巴？”  
她给她看了怀里的剑，金光闪闪，十分漂亮。小女孩还想伸手去摸一摸，不过她困极了，脑袋不听使唤地耷拉下来了。  
塞巴让她枕在自己的大腿上。她身上很硬，像一棵结实的橡树，但是暖暖的很舒服。  
她又睡了过去。这次没有再做梦。

啪。有人吹熄了蜡烛。各种声音和气味在黑暗中悉悉簌簌地浓烈起来。  
几个黑乎乎的小影子在她身边窜来窜去，步子急促细碎。她感到有一些毛茸茸的、尾巴似的东西在自己脸上扫啊扫。  
她睁开眼。  
灵车仍然在颠簸前行，走得很慢。野草和沼泽的气息从车窗里飘散进来。她躺在硬邦邦的地板上，身子被咯得很痛。绮礼坐在昏暗的车厢中望着她，眼睛像琥珀一样闪闪发亮。  
她坐起身来，有些稀里糊涂。“教堂呢，教堂去哪儿了？”她的脑袋里依然晃着金光。  
“不在了。”猫儿淡淡地说，低头舔了舔爪子。  
“出什么事了？”她问。  
“没什么，”它说，“这是另一个世界之间的缝隙，只在特定的时候出现。你明白吗？灵车就像一个小小的憩室，教堂是被不小心挤进来的东西。现在它又回去了。仅此而已。”  
伊利亚思索了半天，觉得这不是以自己的经验就能想明白的事，于是放弃了。她听见车子继续骨碌碌地前进，碾过地面上的石子和碎砖。车子里弥漫着一股猫骚味儿，弄得她鼻子痒痒。  
“我们现在去干吗？”她问。  
“找人。”  
黑猫一个字都不肯多说。

车子朝着与来时完全不同的方向行进。红色的月亮快要落下的时候，他们来到了一段城墙跟前。城门下悬挂着一个告示牌，上面写着歪歪扭扭的四个字：“当心梦魇”，由于历经风吹雨打，字迹剥脱了大半，伊利亚看了很久才把它们认清。  
一队守城的卫兵从他们车前经过。她觉得他们个个穿得像是从扑克牌里跳出来似的。领头的士兵手里扛着一面旗帜，蓝色的缎面上绣着一朵白百合。  
“那是什么？”她指着旗子问。  
黑猫朝车窗外看了一眼，脸上浮现出了某种奇怪的表情。  
“那是水银男爵的卫队，”它拉长了声音，拿腔拿调地说，“凯纳斯·埃尔梅洛伊·阿奇波卢德殿下，被园丁冠以白百合之芳名，不过我一般叫他断头凯纳斯。”  
说到这里，黑猫使劲眯起眼，肩膀不住地抖着，似乎觉得这个称号很好笑似的。伊利亚皱了皱鼻子。  
“什么是断头凯纳斯？”她问。  
“等你见了他就知道了。”它一本正经地说。突然，他们的灵车停了下来。一匹疾驰的白马冲过城门，马蹄扬起了阵阵尘埃。上面坐着一个浑身漆黑的骑手，几乎要与夜晚融为一体。只见他们朝着荒原一路狂奔，很快就跑不见了。  
“那是黑蔷薇骑士，白百合男爵的卫队长。”黑猫说，“我想，就算死亡也不能阻挡他的美貌。”它又阴恻恻地补了一句。  
“看起来是个大人物。”伊利亚深有感触地说。  
“是吗？不过在这里，谁也比不上金盏花国王。”它安详地说，“他是整座城的主宰。”  
他们的对话暂时被人打断。只听见一个卫兵走过来，敲了敲灵车的车窗。  
“日安。”他说。  
“日安。”黑猫对他点点头。  
卫兵看了一眼黑猫，又看了一眼车后拖着的那副巨大的棺材，接着望向灵车里面。不知怎么，他的视线一碰到伊利亚，就滑了开去，就好像压根没她这个人似的。  
“这种时候不太有人出城，小心梦魇。”他好心好意地提醒道，“特别是拖了这么个东西。”  
“谢谢。”  
黑猫答道，重新回到车里。伊利亚已经听见了他们的对话。  
“梦魇是什么？”她问。  
“这个，就是字面意思。”黑猫不以为意，“不过它们只在夜晚才会出现。我指的是蓝色的月亮升起的时候。”

车子驶出了城门。道路变得愈加崎岖不平。在远处，光秃秃的树林和山冈之上，一座灰色的石头城堡矗立在云端。这样的建筑物总是能让伊利亚感到一阵怀念，虽然它长得和爱因兹贝伦一点儿也不一样。  
“金盏花，”她说，“你说的那个国王，他住在那座城堡里吗？”  
“不是，金盏花失踪很久了。”黑猫说，“眼下城里由红蔷薇公爵代为管理。公爵大人付我工钱，供我吃住，虽然有时候傻乎乎的，但总体是个好人。”它深思熟虑地补充道。  
小女孩发现自己对这个世界稍微有了一点好感。  
“那他们有给你什么封号吗？”她兴致勃勃地问，“比如……蓝蔷薇主教？”  
黑猫翻了翻白眼。  
“我只是一个神父，我不开花。”  
它生硬地说。

※ ※ ※

白百合城堡坐落在森林东面的一处山冈上，从高耸的塔楼顶端，可以俯瞰整座亡灵之城。这里到处是花，有的长在支撑屋顶的石柱上，有的长在铁铸的拱门旁边，有的挤在墙根底下。通往大厅的云母石台阶上也熙熙攘攘地开满了花，有丁香，茉莉，梨花，雪绒花，还有苜蓿。它们全是白色的，并且一年四季永不凋零。  
不过城堡里总共只有一朵白色的百合花。它被小心地安放在顶楼正中央的一个书房里。每隔一段时间，水银男爵就会亲手把它从房间里移出去，摆到露天的阳台上，接受月光的洗礼。  
这是一朵真正的花，叶片打着卷儿，花瓣软耷耷的。它还没有枯萎，但是也快了。男爵用一块手帕细心擦拭着它的每张叶片，吹掉上面的灰尘；每当他这么做的时候，他的眼神就会温柔得像是望着一个姑娘。  
蓝色的月亮从城堡后面升起，将他们的身影投射到阳台下面的湖泊上。湖里也有一座城堡和一个阳台，湖里的阳台上站着一个没有头的男人，还有一个脸色苍白的女人。  
一阵风吹过。啪嗒。百合花的叶子颤抖了一下，几滴水珠落了下来。  
“别哭了。”男爵说着，伸手揩了揩叶片。  
湖面的倒影里，没有头的男子用手指轻轻拭去女人的眼泪。  
“我们会回去的。”他又说，声音是那样飘渺虚无。然后第三个倒影出现了。  
“老鼠被清除掉了，吾主。”  
浑身漆黑的枪兵从门廊的阴影里浮现出来。他面容英俊，身形潇洒，神情却惨淡得像是终年笼罩山冈的乌云。  
在湖水的倒影中，枪兵的胸前有一个大洞。而在湖面之上，这个大洞被一朵黑色的蔷薇覆盖。  
即使听见他出现，水银男爵也没有把头转过去。他的视线一直落在那朵白百合上。  
“银蔷薇呢？”他问。  
“还在找。”枪兵承认道，“不过快有眉目了。刚才巡逻的时候，我看见神父的灵车，他已经回来了。”  
对于这个重大消息，男爵显得有些无动于衷。他把视线从百合花上收了回来，又接着望向阴云密布的天空，就好象突然对云层的形状产生了兴趣。他就是不肯看着他。  
“园丁怎么说？”他若有所思地问，“对于你杀掉那只老鼠的事？”  
“毫无动静。”枪兵有些沉不住气，“除了红蔷薇，他一般不太关心别的花的死活，老鼠更加只是害虫而已。不提这个，吾主，我们是不是……”  
“我们还是得小心一点。”他打断他，“要是这会儿他把他的梦魇们放出来，我不相信你……”  
这种赤裸裸的怀疑的口吻让枪兵深深皱起眉。“我知道该怎么做。”他不高兴地说。  
听到这话，他的主人终于转过头来。一张惨白暗淡的脸登时出现在他跟前，上面光洁如瓷，没有任何表情、皱褶或者起伏。那双蓝色的眼睛缓缓扫过他的全身，随即又失去了焦点。  
“当然，”他轻声说，“你当然知道。”  
枪兵眼睛一眨也不眨地凝视着他，“我曾经为您付出了一切，”他说，“包括生命。”  
“感谢你，”水银男爵用幽灵般空洞的声音说，“索拉也感谢你。我们都感谢你……”  
他撇下孤独的骑士，转身离去。百合花依然在风中颤抖，用谁也听不见的声音啜泣。


	5. 死神的契约

下水道的出口位于一条蜿蜒曲折的河道边上，这里杂草丛生，垃圾成堆，河水几百年前就干涸了，暴露出一片沼泽般的河床。  
在曾经的河流拐弯的地方，一所破旧的医院被孤零零地遗弃在那里。它的屋顶已经烂透，污浊的积水滴进空荡荡的大厅，在大楼中散发着潮湿与腐朽的味道。  
雨生龙之介和吉尔斯·德·莱斯元帅分享着医院地下的一个大房间。这里从前是病案室；但是设计房子的人显然脑子出了问题，因为正常人都不会把纸质档案或光盘存放在这种湿气冲天的地方。因此，还在医院仍然正常营业的时候，这个接近两百平的房间便被顺理成章地用来堆放垃圾。它的四面墙上的油漆早已剥落，破碎的灯管从天花板上七零八落地垂挂下来，被油渍和锈迹衬出了腊肉的颜色。  
乍一眼看上去，雨生龙之介是个让人印象深刻的男人。他的脑袋曾经被一把卡利科冲锋枪轰掉了半个，肚皮上也有一个大洞。显然，这不太美观。因而当他重获行动力之后，他做的第一件事情就是把自己补起来。医院的病理科和垃圾场里到处是唾手可得的材料，虽然有一些不太新鲜了，但是一样好用。他的左眼是从一个生猪囊虫病的女病人身上切下来的标本，右眼是一粒弹珠；他还用弹力垫片和石灰补齐了自己的头盖骨。从这一点可以看出他是个时髦的男人，并且讲究搭配。不过实事求是的说，他倒是并没有掌握缝补腹壁切口的这门技术。当他情绪特别激动的时候，发黑的肠子仍然会从线脚之间的缝隙里鼓出来，像一朵朵雨后的菌菇。  
相对于还能找齐自己大部分残骸的龙之介，元帅的运气就不那么好了。他死的时候连一粒灰尘都没有剩下。现在的元帅是他的同伴利用各种各样的残骸拼凑出来的工艺品，材料有水泥板、钢管、骨钉、手术布单、一对乳腺癌改良根治术后的标本（包括所有的淋巴结和整一块胸大肌）、一副昂贵的假体髋关节、上千粒泡在过期碘伏中的棉球、以及一颗完整的骷髅头。  
（原本，龙之介想用整一具尸体来重制元帅；但是当他伤心地发现这个被福尔马林泡皱了的死人与记忆中的旦那长得完全不一样时，他便决定还是等它烂上一阵子再说吧。）

在这一天的早些时候，下过了一阵雨。他们同往常一样出门散步。拐过河道与下水道交叉的地方，他们看见一柄黑色的长枪插在路边，像地标似的在风中晃动，旁边放着一堆破破烂烂的床单；或者说，看起来像是床单。  
他们齐齐停下了脚。  
“这是什么？”龙之介说着，上前踢了一脚，“真是臭得要死。”  
他们以为是床单的那堆东西翻过身来，露出一张肿胀发黑的脸，一颗干瘪的眼球从眼眶里掉了出来，骨碌碌地滚远了。  
他们过了好一会儿才认出来。  
“噢，”这回轮到元帅合不拢嘴了，“是他。”他说话的声音非常奇怪，像是有数只单簧管在体内共振。  
“是他。”龙之介点点头。  
他们面面相觑，显然非常意外。元帅蹲下身去，凑到腐尸身上嗅了嗅，他的下颌骨咔哒咔哒作响。  
“酷。”龙之介轻轻吹着口哨，“我们该拿他怎么办？”  
他的同伴当机立断地说：“喂猫。”  
“猫不会吃的。”龙之介一脸伤感，“它连我都不吃。”  
“那我吃吧。”元帅舔舔舌头，这是用一块脱脂纱布做的。“真是倒霉，我连他的味儿都闻不出来。”他失落地补充道。  
“你会吃坏肚子的。”龙之介皱了皱眉。就在刚才，他看见几十只拇指大小的衣鱼飞快地从尸体胸前的破洞里爬出来，像一阵风一样地四散逃开。  
经过一番深思熟虑之后，他终于说，“我们可以把他做成干尸——或者不用这么麻烦，只要把他扔在一边不管，等他腐烂以后，我们就有一副骨架了。”  
元帅显得不太高兴。  
“你一定要把他捡回去吗？”他问，“我们现在不缺尸体。而且他变成骨架可能不那么漂亮。”他用挑剔的目光扫视着对方破损了很大一块的腹壁，那里缺了两对肋骨。  
“那也不会比现在难看。”龙之介说。

他们把尸体搬进地下室，扔到了一个既像停尸台又像水槽的瓷面台子上。两个人费了很大的劲才把他身上的衣服扒掉。这并不容易做到，因为尸体肿胀得十分厉害，在有些地方，皮肤和衣物紧紧贴在一起，很难分开。最后龙之介不得不把皮一起撕下来。  
曾经，在龙之介还活着的时候，他极端推崇新鲜人体内部的那种湿度和温度。只有活着的肠子摸上去才是那么不可思议的滑腻与温暖；只有充满空气的肺部才会像海绵一样松软。健康的人体总是散发出一股肉类的自然味道，和这个世界其他大部分气味一样让人觉得身心愉快。  
不过自从他把自己结结实实地补过一回之后，他对死了一段时间的东西便没那么排斥了。再说了，他自己正是这样的死物。  
然而这一次，这具高度腐败的尸体远远超越了他的美学。  
“我不明白。”他突然放下手中的开胸器，说。  
“什么？”  
他的同伴站着他的对侧，正仔仔细细地用一把镊子从胸腔里挑蜈蚣吃。尸体的胸骨已经被锯开，露出了里面沉睡的、白花花的心包。龙之介拿刀尖戳了戳，一滩黑水从破口里流了出来。  
“一个已经死掉的人，为什么身体还会腐烂？”他问。  
元帅头也不抬，“因为这是我们所在的世界？”他说。  
对于这个回答，龙之介并不满意。  
“在这里，旦那你没有腐烂，我也没有腐烂。”他说，“他怎么就可以烂成这个样子？而且竟然还能一直烂下去？”  
听他这副义愤填膺的口气，这具尸体显然应该为了自己的继续腐烂而感到羞愧，并且自愿再被枪毙一回。元帅站起身来，耸了耸肩。  
“这只能说明他是烂死的。”他说。  
“真聪明。”龙之介叹了口气。  
元帅用一只蛋壳做的眼睛仔细打量着腐尸。  
“我想，他应该是和死神交换了时间的契约吧。”他慢慢说，“我听说这种法术可以让尸体复活，重返青春；不过一旦契约中断，他就会重新开始腐烂，直到化为尘土，什么也不留下。”  
这番话让龙之介相当神往地想象了一会儿。  
“哇哦。”他轻轻叹了口气，“我也想要这样的契约，现在的脑袋太不方便了。”  
他说着，从肿胀的左眼里抠出了几条白白胖胖的小虫子，然后把它们丢进嘴里。顶着骷髅头的男人站着一旁注视着他，他的上下颌骨大大地张开了，那是元帅独有的微笑。  
“是吗？我倒是很喜欢自己现在的这具身体。”他温和地说着，胸腔里发出了歌唱般的声音，“谢谢你。”  
龙之介愣了一会儿，他那张残缺不全的脸上第一次露出了腼腆的表情。  
“不客气。”他小声说。

※ ※ ※

卫宫切嗣从一个接近永恒的长眠中醒来。他觉得冷，而且干渴得厉害。  
他感受不到自己还活着；但是与此相反的，他也丝毫没有死去的自觉。他躺在一个阴沉沉的大房间里，四壁是水泥墙，日光灯管悬挂得很高，在他头顶散发着微弱的光。两个一高一矮的人影在他身边忙碌着，一个站在脚边，一个站在头旁。  
他的颈静脉被切开了一个口子，插入了输液留置管。两大袋液体正不断地顺着管子进入他的体内，要将干瘪的血管充满。从气味上可以判断，那是被稀释的甲醛。  
除了转动眼珠，他一动也不能动。即使是被黑枪钉在地上的时候，他也从来没有像现在这样觉得自己那么接近一具尸体。  
一阵窸窸窣窣的动静从前方传来，他循声望去，惊讶地发现自己的肚子像钱包一样被打开了，里面掉出了一大堆花花绿绿的肠子。在他脚边，一个顶着骷髅脑袋、身材高大的男人推着一辆小车走过来，车上堆满了小山似的内脏。  
男人把他的肠子捞起来，一寸一寸地审视过去，遇到腐败发黑的肠段他就把它们切除，再从小推车里挑出新鲜的肠子缝上。他还一一摘下他的肝、脾、胆囊和胰脏，放到装着防腐剂的玻璃罐里浸泡一会儿，再放回去。  
在进行着这项匪夷所思的手术的同时，这个男人还不忘记关心同伴的情况。  
“你的肠子鼓起来了，龙之介。”他善意地提醒对方。  
正在摆弄静脉留置管的矮个子青年听到这话便低下头，往自己身上看了一眼。  
“噢，我去补一针。”他说。  
他走到小车旁，用丝线穿好针，然后撩起衣服，直接在肚皮上缝了起来。一边缝，他一边听见骷髅男人在尸体旁边说：  
“我需要一段乙状结肠。”  
他在推车的内脏小山里找了一会儿。  
“这里没有。”他瓮声瓮气地答道，“你拿横结肠凑合一下不就好了？”  
元帅摇了摇头。  
“结肠只有横着的时候才叫横结肠，”他相当有学问地说，“当它们全都堆在一起时，你怎么知道哪一段是升结肠，哪一段是降结肠呢？”  
“你可以问问它，”龙之介一脸笑嘻嘻，“‘你好，请问你是升结肠呢，还是他妈的横结肠？’”  
“还有可能是迷路了的小阑尾。”元帅也忍不住嗬嗬笑了起来，发出风箱般粗粝的声音。  
“得了。”他说。  
最后他们拿来了一副不知是什么动物的大肠补了上去。只见元帅仔仔细细地把胸骨放回原位，把切开的皮肤和肌肉拉拢，然后拿出粗大的针和线，将尸体一针一线地缝合回去。龙之介拔掉了输液管，用绷带把他包扎好。于是，这具尸体从一堆肉再度成为了一个男人。  
他们站在停尸台的边上，带着一模一样心满意足的表情欣赏着这具杰作。在关腹的一瞬间，卫宫切嗣产生了一种奇妙的感觉。他现在已经不觉得自己像死人了，可也不太像人了。  
元帅突然想起什么来。  
“你不该拿这副大肠，我本来想吃的。”他抱怨道。龙之介不以为意。  
“你可以等它在他肚子里变臭一点再吃点，越臭越好。”他说。


	6. 遇见梦魇

在黑暗的马车里，时间流逝得很慢。他们正在经过一片悄然无语的树林。紫色和青色的枝条不停地擦过车窗，发出沙沙的声响。  
黑猫趴在她的膝盖上，闭上了眼。她觉得饥肠辘辘，吃汉堡包似乎是很久以前的事了。她想问问这里有没有吃的，然后又想起死掉的人是不吃东西的。  
“你说过，”她突兀地说道，“切嗣离开你就无法行动，对吗？”  
猫咪的耳朵动了动，“是的，怎么了？”它抬起头。  
小女孩思索着。  
“那应该让他来找你才对。”她说，“不是吗？”  
黑猫眨了眨眼。  
“我真喜欢你这个说法。”它说着，重新又趴下身去。我真喜欢你这个说法，可惜一点用也没有。它想。  
“为什么呢？”  
小女孩仍然望着它，眼睛里有一股它从来没有见过的神色。  
“我在这个世界见到了很多死掉的人，”她回忆着广场上那个卖肠子的小姑娘，说，“他们会走，会动，还会说话。可为什么切嗣就不行？”  
猫儿想要继续装睡，但是女孩的目光饱含着质量，压得它本能地想要说点什么。它颇有些不情愿地坐起身来，挠了一会儿耳朵，最后挑选了一个看起来通俗易懂的开头。  
“如你所见，这是所有亡魂安息的地方。”它说。  
“嗯。”  
“在这个世界里没有人会死去，但也没有人真正的活着。——我的意思是，他们已经死了，所以不可能再死一次了。”它谨慎地说，“每个人都保持着刚死去的状态进入这个世界。但是他们的外形会发生改变，我们谁也不知道会变成什么样。”  
“切嗣也是这样吗？”小女孩问。  
黑猫犹豫了一会儿。“这就是我接下去要说的，”它望着她，“你父亲被黑泥污染，你知道他怎么死的吗？器官衰竭，懂吗？简单说来他的内脏都烂光了，像一滩泥巴。”  
小女孩眼前的黑暗里骤然浮现出父亲的模样，瘦高，下巴铁青，像棵挺拔的松树。“可是他看起来一点没变。”她小声地说。  
“当然。”它点点头，“他有一件必须要去做的事，而用那个身体是无法达成的，所以他与我做了交易。”  
“什么交易？”  
黑猫又眨了眨眼。伊利亚觉得它好像微笑了一下，可那只是错觉。  
“内容不重要。”它慢条斯理地说，“关键是，我们身上都有对方想要的东西。要我说，这是小概率事件，特别是在我和他之间。”  
“他想要什么？”伊利亚追问道，“他已经死了，不是吗？”  
一瞬间，数种不同的神情在猫儿琥珀色的眼中一闪而过。最后，它还是决定说实话，因为根据它的经验，真相总是能让人更愉悦。  
“他想找到上一任的冬之圣女。他在这个世界里找不到她。”它说，“人造人没有灵魂。而没有灵魂的人偶是无法进入这个世界的，这大概就是原因。”  
伊利亚感到心脏紧缩了一下。她听见从身体深处传来什么人叹息的声音，就那一下，仿佛黑暗中的微光，稍纵即逝。  
“他找我妈妈做什么？”她冷冷地问，“他已经和我们没有关系了。”  
“这就不关我的事了。”黑猫哼了一声，似乎认为这种庸俗的愿望不值得一提，“我告诉他，神父大人可以把那位圣女带给他，一个完好无损、新鲜如初的灵魂。我还为他提供修复身体所需的全部力量。要不然他怎么能够开枪射我呢？”它嘲讽地说，“他死的时候，连一根筷子都举不起来。”  
一股黑色的火焰不声不响地在她胸腔里燃烧起来。过了一会儿她才意识到那是愤怒。  
“你骗了他，”她静静地说，“所有的Homunculus的魂魄都住在一起。她们永不分离。”  
她的眼神冷酷得吓人，然而黑猫只是无动于衷地耸了耸肩。  
“我没骗他，”它说，几乎快要微笑起来，“我这不是把你带来了吗？”  
这句话让小女孩愣了一下。火焰烧得更高了；可让她气馁的是，她发现自己完全无法反驳。  
“这和你答应他的不一样。”她固执地说。  
“是啊，”黑猫兴高采烈地说，“差不多是一样的。所以说，我真喜欢他那时候的表情啊。”  
它相当陶醉地回忆了一会儿，睁开眼，又把小女孩沮丧的怒容尽收眼底。它现在的心情好极了。  
“顺便说一句，”它懒洋洋地补充道，“是我把你父亲从亡灵的世界召唤到上面那个夹缝里的——就是那座坍掉的城堡。作为赠品，我还赋予他生命。你父亲很不乐意，不过这对我来说更方便一些。”  
“方便什么？”她问，隐隐约约地觉得自己可能不想知道答案。  
“我们的交易。”  
它说着，得意洋洋地扬起尾巴，露出了毛茸茸圆滚滚的屁股。伊利亚忍住了踢它一脚的冲动，她可没忘了自己还坐在它的车上；不过她牢牢地瞪视着它，眼睛一眨都不眨。尽管视线没有杀伤力，但是猫儿还是感觉到了脖子后面的逼迫感，没过多久就又老老实实趴下了。  
“你老是欺负别人。”她说。  
“我不喜欢欺负别人。”绮礼一本正经地说，“我是神父。不过我喜欢看别人被欺负以后的样子。”  
“有区别吗？”  
“区别很大。”  
猫儿打了个呵欠，重新闭上眼。伊利亚呆呆坐了一会儿。猫的身体十分温暖，压得她膝盖沉甸甸暖融融的。可是她觉得胸腔里就像被人灌进了一桶冰，已经再也不会暖和起来了。  
“他给你提供什么？”最后她还是忍不住问了。  
“食物。”  
它简短地说。伊利亚皱了皱眉。“他不会做饭。”  
猫儿的耳朵动了一下。这次没有睁开眼。  
“我不挑食。”它含含糊糊地说。

树木稀疏起来。  
灵车缓缓地爬上一处山坡。片刻之间，视野变得开阔。这里只有低矮的灌木丛和裸露的沙砾。黑糊糊的山峦突兀地矗立在地平线的尽头，在月光的掩映下，就像某种奇形怪状的碉堡。  
在他们前方的天空中，一片乌云正在成形。他们听见非常遥远的、仿佛是从苍穹深处传来的震动，一阵低沉的轰鸣声由远至近，逐渐扩大，在旷野上引起模糊的回响。  
“梦魇。”黑猫低声说。  
小女孩看着它。它显得十分凝重。  
“什么？”  
“梦魇来了。”  
它简短地说着，跃上车窗，对着前方发出了一声凄厉的叫喊。灵车停了下来；接着，窗户外出现了一张毛茸茸的脸，是赶车的那只小虎斑猫。它们一同钻回了车里。  
黑暗比刚才又浓烈了几分。虎斑猫胸前的银十字架剧烈地摇晃着，散发着仿佛来自幽冥的弧光。它深深地看了她一眼，便“嗖”的一声钻到了座位底下，再也不肯出来了。  
“不要出声。”黑猫低声说着，一边趴下来，用前爪护住了脑袋。  
伊利亚学它的样子，抱头蜷缩在地板上。轰鸣和震动越来越强烈，仿佛有一辆喷着蒸汽的老式火车正开足马力朝他们驶来。随着隆隆声的推进，黑暗变得愈加纯粹；睁眼与闭眼已经没有差别，她什么也看不到了。  
“梦魇是什么？”她悄声问。  
“一群强盗。”它说，“它们总是把我要的人抢走。”  
黑猫的声音有些恼怒，这是她少有地听见它流露出嘲讽和冷淡以外的口吻。“不过只要有我在，它们就不敢动你。”它说。

梦魇来了。  
梦魇是一群长着红眼睛的黑虫子——最起码第一眼看上去，它们长得像虫子，但也可能是别的东西。  
它们个个有小马驹那么大，生就两对覆盖着黑色鳞片的翅膀。它们的复眼像煤球一样熊熊燃烧，长满倒刺的口器比短剑还要锋利。  
梦魇们隆隆作响地压过天空，遮天蔽日，势如千军万马奔腾。灵车在气流中危险地颠簸晃动，车轴和齿轮不停地发出爆裂声，随时都有散架的可能。他们紧紧贴着地板，指望自己的重量兴许能减少车子被掀起的几率。在震耳欲聋的震动中，黑暗降临了，降临得如此彻底。就好像有人把光源关掉了。  
然后，幻觉出现了。

[I]她看到一个男人的身影从高高的楼顶坠落，他全身上下都着了火，像一颗燃烧的陨星。  
一个破破烂烂的小女孩躺在地下室里，她身上的每一个开口都有虫子进出。  
她的母亲浸浴在黑色的污泥中，切嗣冷酷地看着她，举起了枪。她大声呼喊，发不出一点声音。  
雪夜。她跌跌撞撞地光脚走在森林里的小道上，身上没穿衣服。雪花纷纷扬扬地落下来，覆盖在她的肩膀和头顶上。四周响起了狼的嚎叫。  
她快要死了。[I]

什么东西哔哔剥剥地燃烧起来。伊利亚揉了揉眼，感到眼睛被刺得发痛，然后才意识到自己满脸都是泪水。  
这光线来自于车座底下。她看到，虎斑猫胸前的十字架正在燃烧，像一捧银色的篝火。片刻之后，那只猫全身都烧了起来，发出了比日光还要耀眼的光芒。  
她惊叫起来，声音被窗外一片翅膀振动的鼓噪声淹没。然而虎斑猫一动不动地趴在地板上，眼睛直勾勾地盯着她，似乎对于身上发生一切无动于衷。在燃烧中，它的身体像树脂一样越缩越小，最后化为了一堆灰烬，上面依然跳动着青白的火光。  
就在这时，绮礼的声音在她旁边响起。  
“只有焚烧生命产生的火焰，才能驱除刻印虫制造出来的黑暗。”它静静地说，“运气不好的话，下一次就是你。”  
她张嘴想要说些什么；突然间车顶响起了一声巨响，车子猛然向一边倾斜，随后轰然倒地；他们猝不及防地飞了起来，从敞开的车门里摔了出去。  
梦魇终于把灵车掀翻了。  
伊利亚脸朝下趴在平地上，耳畔传来无数双翅膀呼啸而过的声音。她身上全是亮晶晶的鳞粉。黑猫立在她的身旁，端详着头顶这幅遮天蔽日的景象，它的脸上浮现出了鄙夷的神情。  
“我以为我和它们之间达成了停战协议，看来是我多想了。”它冷冷地说道，随即朝梦魇们高喊，“园丁在哪里？叫他出来，我有话要跟他说。”  
没有一只梦魇理会它。只见它们纷纷降落在灵车边上，熙熙攘攘，拥挤不堪；那具巨大的棺木脱扼了，整个儿掉落在地面上，盖子歪斜在一边；梦魇们争先恐后地把锋利的口器插进木板之中，要把棺材拆成碎片。  
“它们的攻击对象不是我们。”黑猫突然说道，声音很是诧异，“有人在跟踪我们。”  
话音刚落，一阵爆炸似的金光降落在这泥泞的平原上；一颗流星陨落了。伊利亚紧紧捂住脸，她被这阵突如其来的强光刺得睁不开眼。在接近日冕的光辉中，她听见了一个男人傲慢而又清冷的声音：  
“一群杂碎就把你搞得手忙脚乱，真是太没用了，绮礼。”  
虽然男人叫着黑猫的名字，但是伊利亚有种奇怪的感觉：这个男人在和星空对话。  
“不，伟大的王啊，它们是在找你。”黑猫冷静地说。  
它说的一点没错。如同夜间见到明火的飞蛾，梦魇们发疯似的朝他涌来，黑压压的翅膀像积雨云一般笼罩在他的周身。它们亮出了悚人的尖喙和利钩，准备让这太阳彻底熄灭。  
面对这种兴师动众的场面，金光闪闪的王者只是轻蔑地扯了扯嘴角。  
“杂种。”  
他的声音仿佛一阵夜风，吹过遍布狼烟的荒原。顷刻间无数道金光蔓延开去，将天地间映照得一片辉煌。天国之门开启了，主神睁开了明亮的眼睛；黑色的梦魇被白光所洗礼，变得不堪一击，它们如退  
潮般节节败退，在无垢的光芒中崩解，分化，最后融化殆尽。  
直到金光消失后的很长一段时间，这片天空才恢复夜晚的漆黑。地面上的景象呈现出一副飓风过境之后的惨烈。黑猫心情复杂地坐在一个新形成的小山丘上。它的灵车已经被彻底粉碎，一块木片都找不回来了。  
金色的王对于地貌的重建却是相当满意。只见他双手抱胸，一脚踩在一个树桩上，对假象中的敌人发出了一声短促的嘲笑。  
“哼，不自量力。”  
“你该庆幸今天没遇上梦魇之王。”黑猫提醒他，“看样子他缺勤了，真是罕见。”  
“那种东西也配称王？”他不屑一顾地说。突然之间，黑猫像是被踩中尾巴似的从山坡上跳起来，只见它一会儿窜向这个山冈，一会儿又奔向那堆乱石；它东张西望，焦急地四处打转转。  
“伊利亚！”它喊道，“伊利亚！”  
它的声音在空旷的平原上引起了宏大的回声；然而举目远眺，光秃秃的地表简直不能比现在更加一目了然。它哪里都找不到小女孩的影子。  
“怎么了？”王在它身后问。  
“她不见了。”黑猫没好气地说，“卫宫切嗣的女儿不见了，谢谢你。”  
“哦，”浑身闪闪发光的王莫名其妙地看着它，“不客气。”

她只记得无数白光包围着自己；火焰从天顶不停地坠落下来，像一只只挣扎死去的飞鸟；炙热的气流将她从地面上卷起，高高地抛到空中。她被吹得迷迷糊糊、晕头转向，沙石和树叶从她身畔呼啸而过。她随时都有可能摔到地上，头破血流。  
从她胸腔里突然刮起一阵单薄的风，将她整个儿包裹起来，如同  
一个透明的茧。它看起来是那么柔弱无力，却足以能够与卷走整座沙丘的飓风抗衡。  
那是某个Homunculus的魂魄，在她生命遭受威胁的时候被释放出来。一片柔和而又深远的空白笼罩在她跟前，世界变得悄然无声。她知道自己会平稳降落。  
“妈妈？”她试探地问。  
没有人回答。  
她轻飘飘地落在一块空地上，滚了几下，然后停住了。她连一点皮都没有擦到。  
这是一片陌生的山谷。长满灌木丛的小道两边伫立着她从来没见过的峰峦和谷地。空气中有一股湿润的土腥味。乌云覆盖的天空低垂在头顶，仿佛伸手就能触摸到。  
伊利亚四处寻找那个小小的黑色身影，然而一无所获。她不知道自己在哪里，但一定和他们分开的地方很远了。  
她呆呆地站了一会儿。在远方，几道闪电划过天际。地平线上升起了沉闷的雷声。  
然后下雨了。  
雨点降落在泥泞的荒原上。  
伊利亚钻进一个树丛，里面有一股涩味儿。经过这些天的颠簸，她身上的袍子早已污渍斑斑，破烂不堪。切嗣的长风衣倒是一直好好地系在她的背上，就像是个特大号的、沉甸甸的护身符。  
她把风衣抖开，支在矮树丛上，她自己就躲在下面避雨。寒冷跟小虫子似的无孔不入。她的脚趾缝里、小腿和手掌上都糊满了泥巴，看起来脏得要命。  
“我想回家。”  
她嘟囔着。她第一次怀念起爱因兹贝伦的那个冷冰冰的城堡，起码那里有个结实的屋顶。  
头顶的风衣像一顶帐篷似的兜住了大部分的雨水。它散发着一股不太新鲜的猫味儿，还有一丝火药和烟草的味道，它们被雨洗得很淡，快要闻不出来了。  
有那么一会儿，她以为自己还闻到了壁炉、水洼、落雪的森林、以及胡桃枝的气味。不过她不太确定。  
“我想切嗣了。”  
她自言自语道，没有人理她。  
雨下得好大。满世界都是淅淅沥沥的雨声。她蹲在湿漉漉的树丛里，又冷，又饿，又孤单。她小声地哭了起来。  
哭了一会儿，她睡着了。

※ ※ ※

活人的面孔像篝火一样在他的记忆里燃烧。  
卫宫切嗣睁开眼，脑海中的景象依然烙刻在他的视网膜上。自从他死后，他的视野还从未像这样清晰。他的身体与整个地下世界相连，仿佛一棵将树根牢牢扎进土壤的大树，当他闭上眼时，那些活着的灵魂就在脑海里散发出明亮的光。  
这里有一团漆黑的火。它曾是这个世界本身，它比所有的夜晚加起来还要暗淡无光，但是他知道它无时不刻在燃烧。这团火焰曾经抚摸过他的全身，深入他的内里，舔舐着他的每一寸血管和神经，焚烧他停跳已久的心脏，让他发出了这辈子都没有过的呻吟和颤栗……他从这团火里同时汲取了生命、高潮、恐惧和耻辱。他永远都不会忘记。  
这里还有一团金色的火，耀眼得令人难以忍受。那是属于某个高傲自大的非人类的，不值得一提。  
最后，是那团小小的、银白色的火焰了。这几天来，他一直温柔地注视着它。它有时候很安静，像根小蜡烛，有时候却像熊熊的火炬。他注意到，比起另外两团火，它很不稳定。最近一次它爆发出了一片强烈的白光，几乎将整个地下世界照亮。  
而现在，它正在地图的某个角落里孤独地燃烧着，像一颗白矮星，光线一秒比一秒黯淡下去。它快要熄灭了。  
他突然坐起身。  
“伊利亚。”他说。  
他们被这个突如其来的动作吓了一跳。刚才，元帅不小心把一枚环椎做成的钥匙落下了，现在两人正在他的胸腔里寻找。  
“什么？”龙之介问道，他的脸被对方突出的胸骨戳了一下。“你别乱动呀。”他不满地说。  
切嗣没有理他。只见他动作迟缓地从台子上捡起了刚刚从胸腔里掉出来的肺叶，马虎地塞回去。接着是“喀嘣”一声，他把胸骨扳了下去。胸壁的门关上了。  
“伊利亚。”他重复道，开始四处找绷带和衣服。站在他身边的两个人停下了手中的活，面面相觑。  
“伊利亚是谁？”元帅问。  
“我想，意思跟‘贞德’大概差不多。”龙之介若有所思地点点头，可惜元帅没有听见。  
“这么说来，他这就要走了吗？”他问，心中还在为那枚到处都找不着的钥匙而可惜。  
“好像是的。”  
“怎么办？”  
龙之介思索了一会儿。  
“他以前杀了我。”他说道，可是他的胸膛里一点也感受不到愤怒、惊惧、厌恶或者别的什么感情。他的胸膛现在空空如也，走起路来不  
像他的同伴那样咣当咣当作响。这让他有点焦虑。  
接着他想起来他们是怎么相遇的；他当时那么臭，他和元帅两个人是如何不辞辛劳地把这滩烂泥重新制成一座爱与美的雕像的。  
他终于得出结论。  
“现在他是我们的艺术品。”  
这个想法让他重拾了昔日的喜悦。“是啊，艺术品。”他自言自语着，绽开了一个灿烂的笑容。  
“说的一点没错。”  
元帅流露出赞许的微笑——从本质说来，这与“愤怒”、“惊讶”等等表情并没有什么不同，因为骷髅都只是把下颌关节张开到某个角度而已。但是龙之介就是知道他在微笑。  
不过从另一个方面来讲，这也说明了元帅的任何表情看起来都是微笑。  
龙之介跟着一起笑了一会儿，然后突然想起什么似的，深深地皱起眉。  
“要是艺术品被人弄坏了可不行啊，你说是不是。”他说。  
“对极了。”  
“可我不想离开这儿。”  
他注视着漏雨的天花板和长满青苔的地面，周围摆放着一堆堆的小山似的垃圾和内脏。这里的气味闻起来总是像在过圣诞节一样。  
“我也不想。”元帅深有感触地点点头。  
“那么只剩下一个办法了。”  
他们对视了片刻，“没错。”他说。  
卫宫切嗣被他们带领着，拐过一个失物招领处，然后登上了三楼的楼梯。这里的走廊通往昔日的手术间和重症监护室。在门口，“洁净区”的牌子依然高高挂起，但是在走廊里，从地板到四壁都长满了褐色的蘑菇，到处都是积水和坍塌的墙皮。  
龙之介一脚踹开了储藏室的门。哗啦，门板从腐朽的合页上脱落下来，砸到了地上。他们都被溅了一身的泥水。  
这里显然是一个骨科手术室的储藏间。一把把重型器械被丢弃在地板上，有专门用来打洞的钻机，也有普通的肋骨剪和胸骨锯；架子里整整齐齐地码放着各种型号的手术刀片，用油纸包好，锃亮如新。几个沉重的钩子悬挂在天花板下，上面挂满了缆线和带把手的刀具。乍一眼看上去，这里就像某个小型的屠宰场。  
“这些，全部都是你的，”龙之介对他的艺术品说，“你喜欢拿它们钉穿别人的喉咙也好，打断腿骨也罢，都没有问题。你爱拿多少就拿多少去。但是你记住，要是下次你再被人玩坏，我们就修不好你了，只能把你做成骨架了。”  
“到时候记得把肠子还给我。”元帅站在一旁插嘴道。  
卫宫切嗣什么也没说。他的脑海中只有那把银色的火。  
在苍茫的夜色中，他们恋恋不舍地目送着他消失在视野里。说实话，他们谁也舍不得他。  
在回去的路上，两个人又看见了那柄黑色的长枪。它仍是像个地标似的杵在路边，毫无动静；漆黑的枪身反射着一层薄薄的月光，看上去是那么无辜。  
“这把枪怎么办？”龙之介停下脚，问。  
“管他呢。”  
但它还是被他们拿走了，放在了楼顶上。在接下去的日子里，他们一直把它当做晾衣杆，上面晒满了元帅最喜欢的肠子。


	7. 金盏花

红蔷薇公爵站在一扇宽大的落地窗前，居高临下地俯视着窗外的广场。眼下是蓝色的月亮占领天空的时刻，广场上面空荡荡的，万籁俱寂。  
这是它统治亡灵之城的第十八个月。一切风调雨顺，平安无事；岁贡按时缴纳，国库丰足殷实；死人们常说，世道比金盏花国王在位时还要繁荣昌盛。  
红蔷薇公爵是一只猫，一只眼神锐利的玛瑙色短毛猫。它出身高贵，举止优雅，任何时候都是一副从容不迫的样子，能坐车就绝不走路，能走路就绝不小跑，能用三步走完的路就绝不用两步走。为了保持良好的形体，它每天只吃八块猫饼干，多下来的猫粮统统作为食邑，赐给了它的神父。  
它定期修剪胡须，打理毛发；它的胸前系着一条黑色的丝带，上面嵌着一颗蔷薇形状的红宝石。虽然不太起眼，但是据说这块石头的价值超过了五座城池。  
作为这里的领主，红蔷薇公爵有许多事要操心。然而眼下，一个算得上是目前为止最大的威胁正朝它慢慢逼近。  
几个月来，这个阴影般的想法时不时地跳出它的脑海，笼罩住它的心头；每一次，这股不安都被它自身的那种乐观的情绪压制下去；不过到了今天晚上，它已经无论如何都难以入眠了。  
还早，它想，但是快了。

一个少女无声无息地出现在广场上，仿佛夜里的一道影子。她穿着骑手的短装，步履十分轻快。红蔷薇公爵马上就认出那一头金发来，它们像湖面一样澄净，在夜幕下反射着淡淡的月光。  
少女径直朝它的城堡走来。公爵深深地叹了一口气，做好迎客的准备。它知道守门的卫兵没有人敢拦她。  
很快，皮靴撞击地面的声音从走廊深处传来。在无人通报的情况下，门被打开，那个人来到了它的身后，站住脚，一言不发。  
红蔷薇公爵转过身，它不怎么情愿地朝她低下头去。  
“你回来了，陛下。”  
少女翠绿色的眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着它看。  
“是的，我回来了。”她说，声音十分低沉，听起来像个男人，“我来取回属于我的权力。”  
它什么也没说。少女和猫在黑暗中僵持了片刻之后，红蔷薇公爵再次叹了口气。  
“你知道，我其实并不想说‘欢迎回来’。”它谨慎地说，语调中带上了一丝严厉，“特别是当您无缘无故地缺席了这么多个月之后。”  
对于它的指摘，少女却并不生气，反而十分平静。  
“您也要谋反吗，公爵？”她彬彬有礼地问。  
猫咪犹豫了一下，“不。”这次它终于深深地低下头去。  
少女等待着。只见公爵抬起一只前爪，按到了胸前的那颗红宝石上，同时它低声说了句什么。  
一阵淡淡的红光从房间中央的地面上闪现，随后逐渐扩大。地板消失了，清澈的湖水涌了上来，房间里弥漫起一股山林的气息。  
少女目不转睛地注视着这个凭空造访的湖泊。只见湖面上出现了一圈圈的涟漪，接着是漩涡。在湖面凹陷下去的中央，一柄银光闪耀的长剑从水底浮了上来。湖水像是具有生命力一般，轻轻地将这柄剑推到了她的脚下。  
金盏花毫不犹豫地捡起剑，背在背上。接着她大步流星地走出了房门，一眼都没有再回头。  
在圣剑被取走后的很长一段时间里，公爵依然处于怅然若失的状态，连晨昏的交替都没有留意。  
它长久地伫立在窗前，一动不动，直到自己的影子被移动的月光拉长到身后的墙壁上。然后它听见门口的传令兵的声音。  
“殿下，绮礼大人正在外面等着见您。”  
听到这个名字，红蔷薇公爵略显呆滞的神情终于有了一丝松动的迹象。  
“让它进来吧。”它和颜悦色地说道，“我这里正好有新进贡的猫粮，可以让它也尝尝……”

※ ※ ※

金盏花在山道上赶路。  
她的头顶群星闪烁，寒风阵阵；她的脚下是陡峭的坡道和碎石沙砾。她知道自己的目的地在哪里，为此她不惜跋山涉水也要回去。  
那柄长剑被她包进布中，背在身上；她将长长的金发挽起，露出白皙而瘦削的脖颈。她是一个美丽的少女，可惜她对此毫不在意。  
路过一片茂密的醋栗林时，她被树丛中的什么东西绊了一下，差点摔倒。  
一个银发的小女孩躺在树丛里，睡得正香。她身上裹着一件风衣，看起来不超过七八岁。  
活人。她脑海里闪过一个念头，随即像火种一般燃烧起来。  
这时候，小女孩睁开了眼。她起初有些迷茫，继而是害怕，但她马上便认出她来。  
“塞巴？”她叫道，语气又惊又喜。  
金盏花犹豫着。  
“是。”她听见自己说，“是的，我是塞巴。”  
伊利亚很高兴。她饱饱地睡了一觉，力气和精神都恢复得差不多了，而且最重要的是，她终于有东西吃了。  
塞巴从背囊里拿出了两只晒干的香蕉，还有一把坚果。小女孩狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。她从来没觉得水果可以尝起来像天堂一样。  
金发的剑士一直目光柔和地看着她，她的眼睛像橄榄石一样，漂亮极了。她还像母亲似的替她把刘海别到耳后。于是伊利亚更喜欢她了。  
“你一个人吗，小姐？”她问，用的是那种几百年前的温文尔雅的绅士的口气，伊利亚只在古装电视剧里听到过。  
“我和一只猫走散了，”小女孩口齿不清地告诉她，“我们本来要去找我爸爸的。”  
“这里有很多猫，”塞巴说，“不过令尊是谁？”  
伊利亚迟疑了一会儿。  
“切嗣。”她说出了他的名字，“卫宫切嗣。”  
一时之间，塞巴俊秀的脸蛋上浮现出了某种古怪的表情，她微微皱起眉，似乎在努力回忆一件十分久远的事。  
“哦。”她喃喃说，“他呀。”  
“你认识？”伊利亚好奇地问。  
“不认识。”  
塞巴摇了摇头。她又恢复了素日不苟一笑的神情。“在这个世界里，倘若你要找什么人，建议先去找死神，或者园丁。”她说。  
小女孩的脑海里浮现出一幅诡异的景象：一个穿着黑袍子的巨大身影，戴着兜帽，肩膀上或许还扛着一把镰刀。  
“死神？”  
“是的，”塞巴点点头，“死神掌管这里所有人的名单，而且他的耳目遍及陆地的每个角落。如果令尊是属于这个地方的人，我想他很容易找到他。”  
一丝希望的火苗从伊利亚心底燃起。“我怎么才能找到死神？”她期待地问。  
女剑士皱了皱眉，看得出来，她不太喜欢那家伙。  
“他通常坐在他的灵车里，”她对她说，“四处游历，招揽生意，狩猎灵魂。在你来的那个世界里，要见到他还挺容易，什么时候不想活了，他就过来了，像苍蝇一样，赶也赶不走。不过在这里就说不准了。”  
“哦……”伊利亚感到一颗心逐渐沉了下去，“他长什么样？”  
“他是一只猫，黑色的。”塞巴说，“不知道是不是你要找的那只，不过他的胸前有一道白纹，像十字架一样，很好认。”  
伊利亚觉得胸中有一桶凉水浇下，把火焰压灭了。  
“哦，那就算了。”她嘟囔道，注视着剑士把她吃剩的东西一样一样放回包囊。她现在的心情糟透了。“……我以为它只是神父。”她小声地说。  
塞巴耸耸肩，“他在哪里都是神父，杀人犯神父，对他告解过的人最后都自杀了。他以人类的痛苦为食，而痛苦是吃不光的。”  
小女孩努力回忆着绮礼的模样：一只毛茸茸、瘦瘦长长的黑猫，在她面前总是神气活现地翘着尾巴。  
“它不胖。”她最后说。  
塞巴愣了一会儿，接着轻轻勾起嘴角，露出了一个善意的微笑。这是伊利亚第一次看见她笑。  
“你挺可爱的，小姐。”她说。  
她优雅地朝她伸出一只手，以骑士的礼仪将她从地上扶了起来。伊利亚觉得自己摸到了很多老茧。她们并排站着，她的个头还没有对方的腰高。但是在这位英姿飒爽的剑士身边，小女孩感到了格外的安心。  
“如果不想去找死神，那就去找园丁吧。”塞巴说，“他的花园离这里不远，碰巧我也要去那里。他人可好，会帮你搜寻天空。”  
小女孩张了张嘴。  
“搜寻什么？”她问。  
“天空。”她安详地说，“他是梦魇的主人。”  
伊利亚显然不觉得那群长得好像圣经启示录里的蝗虫般的怪物的主人会和善到哪里去，但是有塞巴这样一位可靠的旅伴在，她突然发现自己似乎一下子充满了无疆的勇气，什么危险都不在话下了。  
微风吹拂着她的脸颊，带来山谷里湿润的新鲜空气。塞巴走得很急，伊利亚要小跑才能跟上。不过当发现了这一点之后，塞巴便体贴地放慢了脚步。几缕长发从她的发髻里掉了出来，高高地飘荡在脑后，像碎金一样灿烂。  
她们朝着月亮落下的方向行进。出了山谷之后，一片荒草丛生的平原展现在她们跟前。月光毫无遮蔽地倾泻下来。从刚才起，伊利亚就老觉得塞巴的身形模模糊糊的，不像教堂里看见时的那样坚定。而且不知怎么，她脸上总是蒙着一股阴郁的神色，仿佛是盖着一层发白的石灰，上面没有任何表情的起伏。  
而这一切，她敢打赌，和夜晚没有什么关系。  
这片平原是由好几道青色和紫色的山坡构成的，它们的起伏都不大，爬起来并不费劲。不过伊利亚还是时不时地被荆棘绊倒。  
从远方传来风的鸣响，在头顶徘徊不去。风里夹杂着一阵嘈杂的动静，叮叮咣咣，逐渐扩大，就好像有人同时敲打着几百个金属片。  
“什么声音？”  
她们站住脚。伊利亚抬头张望。就在这时，一幅她生平见过的最古怪的画面出现在眼前：  
在离她们几百米远的一个山坡上，一辆破破烂烂的、无人乘坐的自行车突然从山顶冲了出来。比起一辆适合骑坐的车，它更像是刚从废品收购站里逃难出来的。它的坐凳不见了，挡泥板凹下去了一大块，轮子也很难说是圆的。它的脚踏板只剩两根光杆，正像陀螺一样疯狂地转动。  
然而这并不能阻挡这辆自行车想要成为一辆越野车。只见它锣鼓喧嚣地在月光下疾驰，气势汹汹，锐不可当，身上的每一个零件都在响，比十个打击乐队还要热闹。  
“我认识它。”小女孩突然说，“它是一个阿萨辛。”  
“阿萨辛？神父的？”塞巴难以置信，“为什么会在这里？”  
伊利亚摇了摇头。“我不知道，”她说，“他有很多阿萨辛。”  
“而且每一个看起来都那么憔悴。”塞巴叹了口气，“我真想知道他对他们干了什么。”  
她们注视着它在草垛和沙砾间磕磕碰碰，连滚带摔，身后扬起阵阵尘土；拐过一个弯道之后，它便惊天动地地冲下山坡，朝她们笔直驶来。塞巴警惕地挡在她身前，同时伸手去摸背上的包裹。有那么一瞬间，伊利亚以为阿萨辛是要对她们发起攻击；但很快，她们便看清楚了有什么东西在追赶它。  
一片黑压压的乌云从自行车后方的地平线上升起，朝这边迅速涌来，尽管没有风，然而它们移动的速度十分惊人，转眼就来到了山坡的上方。乌云像积雪一样在天空中堆叠起来，高高地延伸到几百米外的地方，隆隆作响，蓄势待发。  
乌云在追赶一辆自行车。  
来不及对眼前这幅匪夷所思的景象作出反应，她们就听见了头顶传来仿佛怒涛拍岸般的轰鸣声。黑暗像手掌一样倒扣下来，毫无预兆。在令人窒息的翅膀拍打声中，无数红色的小眼睛虎视眈眈地望向这里。  
“梦魇。”伊利亚低声说。  
她后退一步，开始止不住地发抖。熟悉的黑暗从四面八方升起。她的心脏被一只看不见的手紧紧攥住，一口气也透不过来。  
就在她快要坚持不住的时候，身体被什么人抱住了。  
“别怕。”  
塞巴在她耳畔轻声说着。小女孩依偎着她，感到心脏怦怦直跳。塞巴身上冷得像冰窖一样，但在此时此刻，她比世界上任何一处坟墓都要可靠。  
“他们不敢过来。因为我在这里。”她说。  
“喔，”伊利亚有些怀疑，“神父也是这么说的。”  
塞巴冷哼一声。  
“他呀，”她不以为然地说，“他总是骗人，一点儿都靠不住。”  
说话间，她伸手抖开了背上的包裹。一阵银光在她身后闪现，星星点点，比煤油灯亮不了多少，微弱得仿佛一阵小风就能吹灭。但是。  
黑暗开始动摇。乌云在土崩瓦解。伊利亚惊异地看着那些梦魇如临大敌地纷纷掉转过头，急速撤退，比潮水还要迅捷。片刻之间，它们已经消失得无影无踪。  
月亮忽然又重新出现了，在天地间投下幽蓝的光芒。那辆自行车停靠在她们身后的沙丘上，一动不动，看样子仍然惊魂未定。  
“你看，他们不敢过来。”  
金盏花带着胜利的微笑看着她。她甚至都没有把剑抽出来，亮出上面的咒文。光是她的存在就足以让那群怪物魂飞魄散。  
一片真正的乌云飘走了。夜空露出了深邃的一角。金发的剑士沐浴在月光下，像日冕一样散发着淡淡的光辉。就在那时，伊利亚看到了她的影子。  
那是一个戴着头盔、身披铠甲的骑士，他手中的剑笔直地刺向天穹。


	8. 在下水道医院

在夜色中，卫宫切嗣拐进一条黑漆漆的小巷。两边是几个阴暗逼仄的酒吧和餐馆，它们破烂不堪的招牌上全都蒙着一层油腻腻的灰。街灯只有一盏，发出的光比黄豆大不了多少，它孤独地高悬在巷子口的广告箱上，看起来像星星一样遥远。  
他在一个贴满了海报和各种启事的拐角处停下脚，摸出一包烟，然后点燃了其中一根。他现在再也不用担心危害健康的问题了；虽然，他从前也没操过这份心。  
灰色的烟雾在静止的空气里袅袅上升。他深深地吸了一口，感到烟雾只是在凝固的肺里徒劳地溜达了一圈，然后就平平淡淡地通过鼻孔出去了。他瞪着依旧在燃烧的烟卷，想知道如果就这么把它吃下去的话，会不会还能尝出点味儿来。  
在他还活着的时候，香烟有助于安定心神，并且让他迅速地进入战斗状态；而现在，他只是想尽可能地回忆起活着是一种什么感觉。他的体内注满了福尔马林和塑化剂，而他的胸腔空空如也，里面只有一小堆乱糟糟的血管（找钥匙的时候龙之介把它们一根根挑出来剪断，没有缝好就又塞回去了），以及一颗彻底腐朽的心脏。  
在他站着的这个地方，世界一样乏善可陈。墙角有一个黝黑的大垃圾箱，旁边靠着一叠废旧玻璃，上面布满绿豆大小的苍蝇；地砖缝里长着一小丛瘦瘦的矢车菊；几张湿漉漉、皱巴巴的海报贴在墙上，历经风吹雨打，油彩和胶水已经渗透到了墙壁里，和尘土很难分开。  
切嗣茫然地盯着褪色的海报，猜想上面的电影是《西线无战事》还是《加里波利》（他活着的时候就不太分得清它们）；海报里面那些穿着迷彩服、扛着机枪的士兵也同样两眼空洞看着他。  
“找到你了。”其中一个士兵突然说。  
没等他反应过来，两发子弹擦着他的脸颊打了过来，射到身后的垃圾桶上。苍蝇“嗡”地一声飞散开去，像朵黑色的云。接着又是砰砰砰三声枪响。他就地一滚，躲到了一个锈迹斑斑的邮筒后面。枪声暂时平静下来，但是硝烟和回声久久不散。他眯起眼，想要看清楚子弹来自哪里。  
在垃圾箱旁的旧玻璃上，倒映出了墙上贴着的那张海报的影子。海报里的士兵们端着枪，黑洞洞的枪口指向前方。他们也看见他了。  
砰，一股青烟冒了起来。玻璃碎了一地。他突然意识到，子弹是货真价实的。  
去路已被封锁。不过好在那些画在海报上的士兵们无法调整枪口的角度，他当机立断决定原路撤回。  
就在这时，他听见一阵吱嘎吱嘎的声响从头顶传来。他循声望去，只见路灯下面的那只大广告箱正摇摇晃晃地朝他转过来。  
一个穿着打扮都像是《傲慢与偏见》时代的女人的身影出现在灯箱里。她的脸被灯光映得惨白，鲜艳的红发高高盘起。她对他盈盈行礼，当她的右手放到胸前时，他发现那是一只血淋淋的钩子。  
“好久不见。”  
她露出了冰冷的微笑。卫宫切嗣知道没有时间犹豫了。就在她还要说些什么的时候，两把柳叶刀从他掌心里飞了出去，准确无误地切断了灯箱电线。  
女人的影像一下子消失了。周围又重归黑暗。他呆了一会儿，走过去捡刀，一边回想着那句“好久不见”。  
这显然是曾经死在他枪下的某个人。他漠然地想。  
他在阴沟里找到了他的柳叶刀。不出他的意外，两把刀的刀刃都断了，好在刀柄没什么损伤。他从医院里出来的时候带走了五盒刀片，有圆刀也有尖刀，尺寸从10号到36号不等。刀柄却只有半打。为了随时迎战，他在胸袋里放了两把，袖口又备了两把，上面都装了刀片。他的胸前和手腕被划得伤痕累累，可他毫无自觉。  
武器减少得很快。手术刀比军用匕首要轻薄得多，也极为容易折断，这本不是用作战斗的器械，事到如今也只能当作消耗品来使用了。  
一阵枪响打破了他的沉思，他抬起头，紧接着感到身体被迎面而来一股巨大的冲力推到了墙上。左边的肩膀凉飕飕的。  
他看见了对面一排黑洞洞的枪口对着自己。原来，不知不觉间，他已经走进了海报的射程里。刚才有一颗子弹将他的肩胛骨射了对穿，风就从肩膀上的洞口里不停地灌进来。  
他看着肩膀的伤口里露出了发白的骨头和暗红色的肌肉，边缘被烧焦了，但是没有流一滴血。一时间他有些不知所措。  
他突然明白自己已经不用再害怕死亡了。因为他根本不会死去。  
他站在砖墙前面，感到一片空虚。现在，连那颗腐烂的心脏他都感觉不到了。  
画中的士兵们继续开火，他被接二连三地击中。然而他只是稍稍摇晃了一下身子，便坚定不移地朝前走去。子弹在他身上和头发里爆发出耀眼的火花，他的脸孔从来没有被照得这样明亮过。  
虽然事后修补身体是一件很麻烦的事，不过卫宫切嗣不怕麻烦。  
在用刀片奋力划破海报的一瞬间，他觉得那些士兵的脸有点眼熟。不过实际上，每个死在他枪下的人，对他来讲都长得差不多。  
光线和声音彻底黯淡下去了。切嗣不带任何感情地审视着自己身上大大小小的弹孔，一股馥郁的福尔马林味源源不断地从里面散发出来。他觉得自己闻起来已经和博物馆那些泡在玻璃缸里的爬虫标本没什么区别了。  
——他很快就会发现，在这个不太新鲜的地下世界里，这股气味简直像恶臭一样引人注目；他还会注意到，无论自己走到哪里，以后都将有追兵如影随形。

他当然不知道白百合男爵已经对他祭出了全城捕杀令，而这道命令多半是由迪卢木多骑士亲手执行。

在卫宫切嗣用手术刀划断海报士兵的喉管的时候，墙角的一朵矢车菊晃了晃叶片，就像一阵微风吹过；  
与此同时，在亡灵之城遥远的另一端，另一朵矢车菊也轻轻点了点头。  
浑身漆黑的枪兵走了过来。这里是白百合城堡的花圃，一年四季都充满了柔和的乳白色光芒，不分昼夜。  
他朝一朵矢车菊低下头去，耳朵凑到花盘上，似乎在倾听。  
“当然，我知道我的枪在哪里。卫宫切嗣也不会太远。”他说。  
接着矢车菊对他说了些什么。他的眼神慢慢变得阴沉。  
“你的姐妹看见他了？”他皱了皱眉，“活着？”  
矢车菊的花盘摇了摇，又顿了一下。他听了一会儿，直起身来，表情是从未有过的凝重。  
“好吧，”他喃喃道，“好吧。”  
他朝花圃的门口走去，走到一半，又折了回来。“盯住他。”他对所有的花说，“我这就去那里，那个医院。”

※ ※ ※

在红蔷薇公爵昏暗的会客厅里，两只猫并排并地从两只猫食盆里吃东西。  
人们通常把这种行为叫做“吃饭饭”；不过公爵坚持称其为“用膳”。  
今日招待神父的是红酒味道的猫粮。公爵吃得很香，甚至打破了每天只吃八块饼干的规矩，正津津有味地啃着第九块。神父却是一副心不在焉的神情。红酒的味道让它犯恶，但是在公爵面前，它又必须装出一副十分爱吃的样子来。  
它默不作声地吃了一会儿，突然动了动耳朵，警惕地抬起头。  
“我的玩具，”它说，“被人动过了。”  
在另一只食盆里进餐的玛瑙色的猫咪无动于衷。  
“你的玩具？”它含糊地问，“猫爬架？狗尾巴草？还是粘粘球？”  
神父迟疑着。  
“不是，个头比较大的那个。”它说。  
“噢。”公爵应了一声，又重新低下头去，“要是被人动过的话，那就再换一个吧。”  
黑猫坐直了身体，闭上眼，似乎在用全身的细胞冥想。  
然后它睁开眼。  
“我得去找他。”它心神不定的说。  
“现在？”公爵惊讶地问，“在我等待神谕的时候吗？”  
它说的神谕指的是广场上的那座万能的王的金色雕像，每十年才说一句话，是真正的惜字如金。传说它上次开口说话的时候只讲了一个“呸”字，因而公爵衷心希望它下次，也就是今年能多说几句。  
黑猫忍了很久才没有说多余的话。  
“真是抱歉，时臣老师，”它说，“倘若神谕迟迟没有降临，请派一个阿萨辛来通知我。我会过来为您祈祷。”  
“就算你在，”时臣的声音听起来遥远而悲凉，“万能的王也从来不开口说话。”  
黑猫犹豫了一会儿，还是决定不要告诉它那位万能的王其实很健谈。他根本就是话痨。  
只见红蔷薇公爵庄严地伸出前爪，拍了拍它的头顶。  
“那么，祝你好运了，绮礼。”它说。  
“谢谢，我能找到他的，”它努力作出一副自信满满的样子说，“我有阿萨辛……”  
“算了。”时臣说。  
黑猫昂首阔步地走过长长的门廊，走过华服的卫兵，穿过广场，一直走到看不见红蔷薇公爵的宫殿为止，它才深深地叹了口气。  
在别人面前，它不太愿意承认自己其实找不到卫宫切嗣，就像它永远都不会告诉公爵，它一直定时地偷偷溜去园丁的花园。这不能怪它。园丁每次都给它做一大盘麻婆豆腐，而不是各种口味古怪的猫粮。

※ ※ ※

迪木卢多走进了阴森森的、散发着一股污水味道的门诊大厅。雨水从四壁不断地渗透进来，地砖在几个世纪以前就不见了。他的长靴踩在烂泥地里，发出了叽咕叽咕的声音。  
在大厅左边的走廊口，立着一个木制的接待台，上面挂着“失物招领”的牌子；接待台后面坐着一个瘦瘦的青年。  
枪兵走上前去。他很有礼貌地敲了敲台子。  
“日安。”他说。  
小个子青年抬起头来。他有一张凹凸不平的脸，一只眼睛布满白翳，另一只眼睛是一颗玻璃弹子。他还戴着一顶黄色的鸭舌帽，看起来非常洋气。  
“日安。”他冲他甜甜一笑，声音里带着由衷的喜悦，“很高兴见到您。今天是个好日子。这里几百年没有人来过了——我是说，会动的人。”他真诚地补了一句。  
对于这番热情洋溢的开场白，枪兵没有什么特别的反应。只见他指了指接待台上挂着的牌子，“我听说，这里是医院的失物招领处。”  
青年点点头。  
“是的，”他朝着身后黑洞洞的物品陈列柜大手一挥，模样像是国王在检阅部队，“这里有被粗心大意的人们遗失的各种物品——眼球、大肠、子宫，不一而足，什么都有。总而言之，有什么我可以效劳的吗？”  
听见这些人体器官的名字的时候，迪卢木多眯起了眼睛，不过他没有对此发表任何意见。  
“我丢了一杆枪。”他说着，用手比划了一下，“黑色的，大概这么长，你们这里见过吗？”  
青年努力思索着。慢慢地，他的脸上浮现出了一种恍然大悟的神情。  
“哦，”他说，“哦，那个呀。你等等。”  
他离开了接待台，转身朝光秃秃的楼梯井走去。迪木卢多一个人站在失物招领处，等了一会儿，也没有看见他回来。他觉得有些无聊，便打量起了接待台后面的那个巨大的物品陈列柜来。  
这也许是整个地下世界里最值得大书特书的地方。陈列柜是普通的铁柜子，被划分出了一百多个小格子，每个格子外面都贴着标签，里面放着他所能想象到的最为奇特的失物：  
这里有一团酱紫色的肉，圆鼓鼓地看不出是什么东西，外面的标签上用端庄的字迹写道：“12月7日拾到子宫一枚，3*4*5cm，宫底见一巨大子宫肌瘤，15*10*10cm，失主你还是扔了吧。”语气非常诚恳。  
在它旁边的格子里，躺着一颗因为脂肪沉积而显得黄澄澄的心脏，它的标签上只写了四个字：“黄金之心”；下面还用更小的字迹做了注解：“基本上无害；除了需要做一次搭桥手术。”  
这里还有一对湛蓝的眼珠，旁边附着一张描着郁金香的小卡片，上面说明了这曾经属于一位公主，瞳孔等大等圆，对光反射灵敏，质地成色上佳，现原物主愿意转让，价格面议。  
……  
迪木卢多从一个柜子前走到另一个柜子前，将里面的失物一样样看过去。突然之间，他的视线被角落里的某样东西牢牢吸引住了。  
这是一颗年轻男子的头颅，被孤零零地放在最远的一个柜子里，外面什么标签都没有。这颗脑袋有一头金灿灿的短发和一副高耸的眉骨。也许活着的时候他曾经很英俊，然而现在，作为一颗被砍下来的头颅，它毫无生气地立在柜子里，紧闭双目，头发和脸上满是污泥。  
迪卢木多站在这颗孤独的头颅跟前，一动不动。他静静地盯着它，感到眼睛被泪水刺痛。  
他伸出双手，近乎虔诚地将头颅从架子上缓缓取下，接着将它翻转过来，伸到断颈下面，摸索了一会儿。  
钥匙。他想。钥匙在哪里。  
就在这时，一阵咣当咣当的声音从楼梯井的地方传来。只见龙之介带着那柄黑枪出现了，枪上还挂着半截肠子。大概是觉得不能就这么交还给失主，龙之介拣掉了肠子，然后用白大褂擦干净了枪身上的油污。  
“抱歉，废物利用而已。”他嘟囔道，把枪递了过去。  
枪兵没有理他。他正捧着那颗金发的头颅，目不转睛，“这颗头，你们是从哪里找到的？”他问。  
龙之介眨了眨一只眼。  
“不好意思，先生，”他说，“情报也是要收钱的。”  
实际上他只是不记得他们是在哪里发现这颗头的。下水道？天井？还是阴沟里？元帅总是喜欢在散步时捡些破烂回来。不过枪兵对此似乎并没有刨根问底的意思。只见他接过枪，又把头颅夹在了胳膊下面，像夹着一个头盔一样。  
“那么，我把它也一起拿走了。”他对他说。  
龙之介显得很惊讶。  
“这可不行，先生，”他皱着眉说，“如我所见，您是有脑袋的，而这颗头的主人显然是没有脑袋的。您不能冒领别人的东西。”  
“这颗头的主人，”枪兵冷冷地说，“他同时也是我的主人。还有什么问题吗？”  
他的声音接近冰点。龙之介识趣地让步了。  
“好吧，你可以都拿走。”他说，然后又想起什么，“对了，保管费。”他说。  
“保管费？”  
“是的，一般来讲，我们收取失主的一只耳朵作为保管费，不过您在我们这儿找回了两样东西，就给您打个折，一只眼睛，外加一片肝，怎么样？”  
他满怀期待地看着他，手里的匕首在天井的光线下闪闪发亮，像他的玻璃眼睛一样。  
枪兵点点头，“合情合理。”他说着，陡然间黑色的长枪一展，从龙之介的上腹部刺了进去；接着，枪头一转，半块肝叶从破口里被挑了出来。  
“保管费。”迪木卢多说道，把褐色的肝脏丢到他跟前。  
龙之介一个踉跄，坐倒在地上。他凄厉地号叫起来，不是出于疼痛，而是因为受到了惊吓。他的喊声在大厅里引起了隆隆的回音。  
然后他们又听见了一阵丁咣丁咣的声音。元帅那张骷髅的脸从楼梯井里露了出来。  
“什么声音？”他问，“我听到很大的动静，出什么事了？”  
“旦那！”龙之介沙哑地喊道，“快回去，旦那！”  
他捂着肚子，肠子正从指缝里漏出来。元帅有些不知所措。  
“怎么了？”  
接着他看见立在一旁的浑身漆黑的枪兵。“噢，是你。”他说着，感到了意外。  
迪卢木多点了点头。他也很意外。“是你。”他说，但暂时不愿意回想起与这个人有关的任何记忆。  
“你把龙之介怎么了？”元帅略带紧张地问。  
“保管费。”  
他简短地指了指地上的肝叶和怀里的头颅。元帅沉默了一会儿。  
“我看见了。”他说，脸上固有的笑容彻底消失不见了，“那么，你怎么还不走？”  
说这些话时，他的下颌关节由于愤怒而咔嗒咔嗒作响。枪兵显得无动于衷。  
“钥匙。”他说。  
“什么钥匙？”  
他们一齐望着他。迪卢木多似乎并不屑于向他们详细解释。  
“这颗头，少了一节环椎，我摸得出来。”他说，“我的探子们说，被你做成了钥匙。”  
“这里没有什么钥匙。”元帅说。  
“我会知道的。”  
只见枪兵拖着武器朝楼梯井走去。啪叽，啪叽，他的靴子在泥地上发出了沼泽般空洞的声音。  
龙之介突然激动起来。  
“不要碰他！”他狂怒地吼道。他的玻璃弹子眼睛从眼窝里掉了出来，可他浑然不觉。  
枪兵没有理会他。他踏上了台阶，手中的长枪像剑一样笔直地指向了元帅的胸前。  
“现在，钥匙在哪里？”  
他的声音充满威胁。元帅一动不动。  
“你离开这儿，我们就告诉你。”他说，声音出奇地镇定。  
“很好。”  
迪木卢多缓缓地点了点头。元帅犹豫了一会儿，转过身，朝楼梯上逃去。咣当，咣当，他的身体发出了钟鸣般的声响。  
枪兵不紧不慢地跟了上去。

一小时后，龙之介在三楼的贮藏室里发现了同伴的遗骸。  
漆黑的枪兵已经离开，留下了一地的棉球、钢钉、假体关节和布单。显然，为了找到那枚钥匙，他把元帅整个人从里到外翻了个遍。  
龙之介在一只垃圾箱里，从一堆发霉的口罩帽子和敷料中翻出了原本属于元帅的那个骷髅。他抱起它，浑身颤抖。  
“你瞧啊，旦那，”他轻声地说，“无论你变成什么样子，我都能找到你。”  
他亲了亲骷髅冰凉冰凉的前额，就好象对方能听见似的。  
风从敞开的门窗里不断地刮进来，将满地的棉絮和布巾吹得飞散开去；他蜷缩在地板上，肠子流了一地。他现在很累，需要好好睡一觉。  
反正，这只不过是，另一次的修补而已。


	9. 月亮什么都知道

他们重新上路。  
伊利亚牵着塞巴的手，走过一片点缀着欧石楠和三叶草的山庄。在她们身后，蓝色的月亮低垂在地平线上，快要落下了。  
那辆破破烂烂的自行车从刚才起就一直尾随着她们。每当她们转过头时，这辆自行车就会躲起来，有时候躲在石堆后面，有时候是一片树丛。实在找不到躲藏的地方，它就会躺在地上装死。  
在伊利亚看来，它的本意大概是想跟踪她们，但是它身上的每个零件都在晃荡，发出一股很大的响动，叫人很难不注意到它。  
塞巴终于沉不住气了。只见她停下脚，拔出背上的剑，猛然朝身后刺去。  
“你，神父的爪牙，”她威严地说，“你为何要跟着我们？你有什么意图？”  
剑刃在空气中危险地闪着银光。自行车吓了一跳，这次它躲到了伊利亚的背后。  
“它好像不会说话。”小女孩同情地看着它，“我认识一个公交车上的阿萨辛，她就会说话。”  
她的话音刚落，那辆自行车突然生气似的“砰”地一震，接着，它冲了出去，绕着她们飞快地转起圈子来，就好像为了证明它比公交车的那位阿萨辛要敏捷得多。  
塞巴叹了口气。  
“阿萨辛有切断气息的能力，”她说，“他们是黑夜里最危险的暗杀者，你千万别掉以轻心。”  
“噢。”伊利亚迟疑地答道。她注视着那辆号称暗杀者的自行车在绕过几十个圈之后，终于哗啦一声摔倒在地上，几个弹簧从车架里面飞了出去，骨碌碌地滚远了；她觉得塞巴说的阿萨辛一定不是她认识的阿萨辛。  
塞巴收起剑。他们继续行进在蜿蜒的小道上。地势变得崎岖起来，树篱和花丛逐渐消失，裸露出寸草不生的地表。行将熄灭的月亮看着她们，像暗淡无光的眼睛。  
在他们前方不远的地方，有一块突起的石头，两点红光在它的上方闪烁，像火柴一样忽明忽暗。黎明之前的天色比墨汁还要浓稠，因此，直到走近了，伊利亚才发现，那儿停着一只很大的黑鸟。  
它长得像一只猎鹰，有着锋利的爪子和喙。它浑身的羽毛漆黑，没有一丝杂色。那两点红光就是它的眼睛。  
这只鹰也看着他们，片刻之后，它突然开口说话了。  
“我看见了什么？”它说道，声音是男人的，带着一股淡淡的傲慢，“一个活人，一个死人，还有一辆自行车。你们是马戏团吗？”  
“加上一只爱管闲事的鸟的话，大概就是了。”塞巴冷冷地说，“你是谁？”  
这句冒冒失失的讽刺并没有使猎鹰生气。只见它转过身子，比刚才更加饶有兴趣地打量起他们来。  
“我是太阳之鹰，我正准备巡视领地，”它说，又遗憾地加了一句，“虽然这里只有月亮。”  
不知道是不是伊利亚的错觉，当那只鸟说出“太阳之鹰”这个名字时，她身边的塞巴似乎畏缩了一下。  
“你迷路了吗？”她好奇地问。  
它用一只眼睛看着她。  
“也许吧，”它说，“不过依我所见，小姐，你们好像也迷路了。除了我的兄弟们，没有人会来这里。”  
“我们要去找园丁。”她说，“是这条路吗？”  
猎鹰顺着她的目光朝小路的尽头看去，那里是一望无际的平原，目光所及之处，没有任何山峰或者突起的建筑物。  
“这条路确实通往空中花园。”它说，“不过我要是你，我就不去找园丁。”  
“为什么？”  
“眼下园丁的女儿不在这里。他很可能会把每个你这样年纪的小女孩都当作他女儿。”  
“小樱不是他女儿。”塞巴突然插嘴道。  
猎鹰眨了眨眼。  
“哦，我忘了。”它用平淡无奇的口气答道，“但是，你怎么会知道？”  
它突然拍了拍翅膀，从石头上面飞了下来，落到了地上。这的确是一只个头很大的鸟，伊利亚注意到，当它抬起头时，它的鸟喙几乎与她的胸平齐。  
猎鹰那双红宝石般的眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着塞巴，从她那头挽起的金发，一直打量到她的短靴，最后，它的目光驻留在她身后背着的长剑上。  
它终于发表了结论：  
“不得不说，你长得和我认识的某个人很像。”它意味深长地说，“目前看来你们唯一的区别就是：他还活着，而你已经死了。”  
“我们走。”塞巴简短地说。伊利亚稀里糊涂地被她拉住了手。出乎她的意料，她发现塞巴的掌心在轻轻颤抖。  
猎鹰拍打着翅膀，盘旋在他们头顶，它的声音像利剑一样穿透了浓重的夜色。  
“据我所知，亚瑟王在阿瓦隆，一直都在。”它说，“你是谁？”  
金发的少女猛然停住脚，伊利亚冷不防撞在她身上。现在她可以看到，塞巴浑身上下都在发抖，她的脸比粉笔还要惨白。  
她正奇怪对方这是怎么了，就听见猎鹰继续以一种不紧不慢的口气说道：  
“我听说过很多传闻。亡灵之城的金盏花国王每隔十八个月才现身一次，到红蔷薇公爵那里取回湖中剑，重新掌权；而被她驱逐出境的那位影骑士则是每隔十八个月就失踪一次，正好是在金盏花在位的时间。你知道这是为什么吗？”  
伊利亚看着鸟，又看了看少女。她的心中混混沌沌的。  
“她是金盏花？”她问，“塞巴是金盏花国王？”  
“她是金盏花，”猎鹰说，“但她不是塞巴。”  
伊利亚突然觉得很生气。这只鸟未免也太不可理喻了。  
“她是塞巴。”她说，“梦魇们都怕她的剑。它们不敢过来。”  
听到这话，猎鹰的翅膀漏拍了一下，险些栽到地上。它几乎就要笑起来，但还是忍住了。  
“它们当然不敢过来，”它平静地说，“因为她是它们中最大的那个。没有人告诉你吗？她自己就是梦魇之王。”  
有那么一会儿，伊利亚觉得自己仿佛听到了一个顶大的笑话，但是没有人笑出来。塞巴脸色铁青地僵持着，一句话也不说。她的身形比起刚才显得更加模糊了，就像有一层雾气包绕一样。  
“我不信。”伊利亚轻声说。  
猎鹰叹了口气。  
“兰斯洛特？”它说，用一种息事宁人的口吻。  
一阵沉默。然后，很慢很慢地，金发的剑士点了点头。  
雾气加深了，旋即变成了黑夜般的浓度；紫色和绿色的漩涡在中央显形，像一锅煮得很糟的甜菜汤。  
待雾气散去之后，他们看见一个穿着铠甲的骑士站在塞巴原来的位置上。他比塞巴足足高出两个头，体形十分结实，腰间别着一把佩剑。  
只见他摘下了头盔。登时，一张陌生男子的脸展露出来，看起来不过二三十岁年纪。他长着一头海藻般浓密的头发，长长地披散在铠甲上。  
“看清楚了吗？他不是塞巴，他是巴萨卡。”猎鹰在她身后说。  
兰斯洛特望着小女孩。他很英俊，但是眼神里含着一股阴郁，同先前塞巴脸上的神情如出一辙。  
猎鹰似乎挺满意的。  
“巴萨卡擅长伪装。这里从来就没有什么金盏花国王，都是兰斯洛特爵士一个人在扮演。” 它轻松地说，“最简单的证据就是他身上没有那把‘誓约胜利之剑’。”  
它扬起宽大的翅膀，像手臂一样指向骑士手中的佩剑。暗淡的月光下，剑身散发着一种深邃的银光，一圈弯弯曲曲的咒文蚀刻在它周围。  
伊利亚想起来了，这把剑的形状、尺寸和色泽，都跟教堂里见过的那把金光闪闪的剑不一样。  
教堂里的那个姑娘身上是暖的，而这个塞巴摸上去冷冰冰的，像块石头。  
“不是她。”她低声说，后退了一步。  
猎鹰点点头。  
“明白了吗，小姑娘？”它说，“这是‘无毁的湖光’。”  
兰斯洛特终于打断它，“谢谢你了，高文卿。”他的声音透着一股深深的疲倦。  
“不客气。”鸟儿恶作剧般地眨眨眼，“不过我想知道你为什么要扮成王的样子，锻炼演技吗？要我说这根本不需要技巧，你们那么像。”  
“闭嘴。”兰斯洛特抗议道，但是听起来有气无力。猎鹰轻巧地落在他的肩膀上，用翅膀拍了拍他的脑袋，它的声音里第一次流露出谴责的口吻。  
“亚瑟不在这里。他不属于这个死人的世界。”它说，“就算你扮成他的样子，他也不会来这里。”  
“我知道，”兰斯洛特低声说，“我一直都知道。”  
他们一起沉默了一会儿，然后高文说：  
“你连死神都骗过了，但是骗不过我。阳光底下无新鲜事。”它说，“月亮底下也是。在天空中，我看得比你们谁都清楚。”  
“对不起。”  
猎鹰的眼神终于变得和缓起来。  
“不过，能在这里见到亚瑟，我觉得挺怀念的。我和盖雷斯都挺怀念。”它说，然后突然想起了什么，“嗯，我是不是不该拆穿你？应该让你一直把戏演完？毕竟我们都那么想念他。”  
“我说了闭嘴。”兰斯洛特叹息道。他看见小女孩远远地躲在自行车后面，看样子是一辈子都不准备和他说话了。  
猎鹰同情地啄了啄他的脑袋。他没有躲闪。  
“好了，我该走了。”它轻快地说，“再不交班，它就该抱怨了。”  
它望着远处那个只剩下半个的蓝色的月亮，它的倒影落在猎鹰的眼睛里，成为了一种深郁的紫色，和兰斯洛特的头发一样。“顺便，我是原谅你了，可是我的弟弟大概还没有，所以它会将你的影子照得一清二楚。你自己小心。”  
兰斯洛特皱了皱眉。“盖雷斯爵士将所有人的影子都照得一清二楚。”他说。  
“喔，那真是太糟糕了。”  
它说道，但是完全听不出遗憾的口气。兰斯洛特只觉得肩膀一沉，接着是一阵翅膀拍打的声音。他抬头看去，黑色的猎鹰已经飞入了深邃的星空中，与夜色融为了一体。  
就在这时，蓝色的月亮完全落下了，仿佛还能听见“轰隆”一声巨响。  
世界被黑暗笼罩。  
他们等待着。等待着。  
一轮红色的月亮突然出现在地平线的上方，投射下天鹅绒般的光泽。它温柔地注视着他们，像一只明亮的眼睛。

伊利亚发现自己已经和阿萨辛结成了牢不可破的同盟。  
她坐在自行车的后座上，兰斯洛特跟在他们身后一路小跑。这条路起伏不平，到处是石头和瓦砾。尽管屁股被震得生疼，她还是不肯下来和他一起走。  
“小姐，”兰斯洛特喘着气，“走慢一点，小姐。”  
他完全没有变成女剑士时候的那种雷厉风行的样子了；现在，他看起来只是一个普普通通、萎靡不振的骑士。  
“我不。”  
伊利亚说着拍了拍自行车，催促它走得再快一点。自行车发出了一阵乐悠悠的叮叮咚咚的声响，但只是疾行了一会儿，又慢了下来。  
（显然，阿萨辛也想跑快一些，但是它掂量了一下，发现照这个速度自己的两个轮胎马上就要滚出车轴了，于是决定还是依照常速前进。）  
兰斯洛特终于撵上了他们。他们并排走在一片无垠的荒原之上，这里除了灰色的岩石，什么都没有。红色的月亮高悬在他们头顶的天幕中，璀璨的繁星点缀其间。  
“步行在高文爵士的光芒下。”兰斯洛特嘟囔道，“就好像什么都没穿似的。”  
“所以你就扮成塞巴的样子？”小女孩冷冷说，“骗子。”  
兰斯洛特觉得自己很难对这个称号充耳不闻。  
“我没说自己是塞巴。”他说。  
“可你也没否认。”  
他一时间无法反驳，决定只好从另一个方面来讲理。  
“我可不是不安好心，”他说，“我不是建议你先去找死神了吗？”  
听到这个名字小女孩更加不高兴了。  
“他也不是好人。我是说，不是好猫。”她气哼哼地说，“反正，不是好东西。”  
“我没有伤害过你。”兰斯洛特老老实实地说。  
“可你骗了我。”她说，“你和切嗣一样。绮礼也骗人，你们都一样。”她激动地加了一句。  
“抱歉。”  
他叹了口气。走着走着，小女孩突然示意自行车停下来。兰斯洛特不解地看着她。  
“我为什么要和你一起去找园丁？”她问，好像很惊讶自己才发现这件事似的，“我要自己去。”  
她耀武扬威般地注视着他。兰斯洛特深深皱起了眉。  
“随你便，女士。”他也生气了，“我不是保姆。”  
说完他扭头就走。伊利亚愣了一会儿，这个反应倒是出乎她的意料。  
“那么，我走了，再见。”  
她冲他的背影挥了挥手，正准备继续前进的时候，一个高大的身影拦住了她的去路。  
兰斯洛特又回来了。  
“我改主意了。”他说，“你没法自己去找园丁。就算你在他的家门口，你也不知道他在哪儿。”  
“什么？”  
“我是说，这里就是园丁的家。”他说。  
小女孩环顾四周。她只看见一片光秃秃的荒原，连一棵树都没有。  
“园丁的家？”她怀疑地问，“这里？”  
“是的，”他说，“没有我，你是进不了花园的。”  
伊利亚盯着他，想知道他说的是不是真话。兰斯洛特爵士看起来比岩石还要坚定。  
“好吧。”她终于妥协。  
穿着铠甲的骑士露出了清雅的笑容，就像他们初次见面时那样。接着，他拔出了腰间的佩剑，将它笔直地指向天空。

银河开始迁徙。  
伊利亚惊讶地看着他的剑尖仿佛磁石一般，将最近的一颗星星吸引下来。它在剑尖上翩翩起舞，像钻石一样散发出银色的光。  
还有几颗星星也落下了。它们和第一颗一起，组成了第一道台阶。  
在云层之上，月亮饶有兴趣地看着这一幕。  
很快，整个天空的星星都聚拢过来，像一小群一小群的萤火虫，它们从骑士的剑尖开始，一级一级地往上搭着台阶，并向着夜空不断地伸延。阶梯附近的地面和天空都被朦胧的星光照亮。  
在光之路的顶端，有朵淡淡的云。平日里，它毫不起眼地贴在天顶的表面，像玻璃上的一个污点；然而现在，一阵柔和的白光从里面透露出来，就像是这个黑暗世界里的一扇小小的窗户。  
天国的花园开启了。  
兰斯洛特志得意满地收起剑，转过身。他本以为会看到小女孩陶醉而感动的脸，没想到迎来的却是伊利亚谴责的目光。  
“你让自行车怎么上去？”她严厉看着他，“它走不了这么多台阶。”  
想了想她又添了一句，“我也走不动。”  
兰斯洛特一时语塞。他终于决定缴械投降。  
“我老是想说服园丁装一个自动扶梯系统来着，但是他不理我。”  
他叹了口气，说，“我背你吧。”  
他抱起小女孩，让她坐在自己肩上。他刚要走上这条闪闪发光的台阶，伊利亚指了指地面上的阿萨辛。  
“自行车。”她说。  
“好吧。”  
他几乎是咬牙切齿地吐出这几个字。  
在小女孩的凝视下，兰斯洛特伸出另一只胳膊，将这辆破破烂烂的自行车也扛在了肩膀上。  
“我们走吧。”

一缕缕亮晶晶的星尘从他们的身边飘过，像一阵青烟似的消失了。月光穿过悬浮在空中的银色阶梯，毫无遮蔽地挥洒在广漠的大地上。  
伊利亚已经不敢往下看了。在她周围，空气变得寒冷而稀薄。兰斯洛特走得很稳，可她还是感到头晕目眩。  
“他干吗住这么高？”她小声地问，生怕声音大了就会掉下去似的。  
“他怕猫，”兰斯洛特以同样的音量悄声地说，“他对猫毛过敏。猫都住在地面上……虽然有一只不要脸的经常过来蹭饭。”他深思熟虑地补充道。  
“哦，”小女孩说，“对了，你干吗也说得这么小声？”  
“我以为你害怕？”  
之后他们就恢复了正常交谈的音量。不过因为周围十分空旷的关系，听起来仍然是静悄悄的。阿萨辛架在巴萨卡另一边的肩膀上，浑身挂满了霜，零件都冻在了一起；这可能是它有生之年里最安静的时刻。  
伊利亚感到了无聊。  
“你还没告诉我，”她踢了踢他，“你为什么要变成塞巴的样子？”  
一听到这个问题，兰斯洛特突然变得扭扭捏捏起来。  
“一定要在这里说吗？”他咳嗽一声，尴尬极了，“月亮在看着我呢。”他说。  
伊利亚好奇地张望了一眼那轮小小的、深红色的月亮，它看上去那么的无辜。  
“说了你就会掉下去吗？”她问。  
“……不会。”  
“那就说吧。”  
骑士深深地叹了口气。小女孩的红色眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着他。有那么一会儿，他想扛起自行车挡在自己跟前，但还是忍住了。  
他开始向她解释。  
“在最初，园丁创造了整座城市和运行法则，而死神确保它的人口来源。”他说，“他们分享着这个世界，但从来不加干涉，因为他们自己也是世界的一部分，你马上就能明白。”他加了一句。  
小女孩立刻说，“不明白。”兰斯洛特不理她。  
“这座亡灵之城需要一个主宰，”他说，“园丁绝不同意让红蔷薇公爵来管理。而白百合男爵一心只想回去。”  
“什么意思？”伊利亚问道，她其实从第一句开始就听得有点稀里糊涂，“什么法则？为什么园丁不同意——”  
“别问我，我也不知道。”兰斯洛特打断她，“反正最后，金盏花作为理想的人选诞生了……但那是我。”他耸耸肩。  
“你为什么不用自己的样子去？”她问。  
他苦涩地笑笑，“我？我只是一介普普通通的骑士，而且在活着的时候就被放逐了。我没有脸回去。”  
不知怎么，他的声音充满了一种静静的绝望，听起来像是从一口枯井里捞出来似的。看样子这又是一段很长的故事，并且情节曲折，足够播上好几十集。伊利亚满心期待地等着他继续往下讲；可让她失望的是，兰斯洛特爵士一个字也没再提。  
“变成塞巴的时候，我心中的绝望会变得少一点儿。”他用一种抑郁症般的口气缓慢地说，“王是一种理想。你明白吗？就像是……有光在胸口发热的感觉。”  
伊利亚惊讶地看着他突然对着虚空露出了怀念的微笑，他的眼睛因这笑容而显得神采奕奕。  
“不太明白。”她摇了摇头。  
“没关系。”他沮丧地说，表情又恢复了昔日的阴郁，“总而言之，下次见到高文卿的时候，他又有嘲笑我的理由了。”  
他情绪低落地望了一眼月亮，又继续埋头赶路。大概是他的声音听起来实在太过泄气，伊利亚已经忍不住想要同情他了。  
“也许塞巴自己并不那么想呢。”她说。  
这句话在兰斯洛特身上起到了意想不到的效果；他转过脸，看着她，嘴角第一次浮现出宽慰的笑意。  
“你说的对，小姐。”  
他轻快地说着，比以前更加卖力地爬起台阶来。

伊利亚偷偷向下望去。不知什么时候，一层薄薄的云覆盖在了大地之上，周围是白茫茫的雾气，只有头顶的天空呈现出了深邃的墨蓝色。  
他们肯定已经走到了离地面好几公里的地方，可是云端的花园看起来还是那么遥远。她打了个哈欠，感到上下眼皮不停地要粘到一起。  
兰斯洛特的声音听起来近在耳畔，又远在天边：  
“这条路很长，先睡一会儿吧。”  
没等他说第二遍，她便将脑袋垂了下来，靠在他的脖子上，打起了盹儿。

当红色的月亮愉快地欣赏着它的骑士和公主爬台阶的时候，在一条肮脏昏暗的小巷子里，一只黑猫悄没声息地从那儿经过。  
这里有点像个被遗弃的战场。在一只倾倒的大垃圾箱旁，满地都是碎玻璃和散落的垃圾。广告箱的电线断成了两截，像鞋带似的在空中晃荡。墙上的海报已经被撕烂，湿漉漉地团在一起，完全看不出原来的内容了。  
黑暗中，黑猫转动着那双琥珀色的眼睛，将这一切尽收眼底。  
最后，它跳上了那个绿色的、锈迹斑斑的邮筒。  
“他们几小时前就已经打完了，”它突兀地说，“作为阿萨辛，你的情报太迟了。”  
邮筒沉默不语。但是它们彼此都心知肚明。  
“看在你好歹给他挡过枪子儿的份上，这次就算了。”它说。  
它接下去还想再说些什么，但是从墙根飘来了一股奇怪的气味吸引了它的注意。  
黑猫敏捷地跳下邮筒，靠了过去。它用鼻子贴着地面仔细地嗅了一圈，然后，猛然抬起脑袋。  
“福尔马林，”它重复着，掩饰不住语气中的惊讶，“福尔马林，哈，福尔马林……真有你的，卫宫切嗣……”  
突然之间，从黑猫那小小的身躯里爆发出了一声低沉的嘶吼，听起来像是某种压抑到极点的恼怒。它的猎物被夺走了，并且，很有可能再也追不回来了。  
只见它怒气冲冲地四处打转，背上的毛吓人地蓬起，尖尖的牙齿全都露在外面；它一眼就看见了墙角下的那丛瘦巴巴的矢车菊。  
它走过去，一爪子将花朵扯得粉碎；接着尾巴尖一晃，纵身跃入了黑暗中，转眼便消失得无影无踪。

当死神的阴影从巷子里撤退的时候，这座城市的另一只猫正从装饰着华丽浮雕的长廊里走回它的卧室。  
月光从窗子里照进来，落到红蔷薇公爵的眼睛里，接着反射到一面大镜子上。  
这面镜子安装在它的卧室里已经有些年头了。镜子的周身镶嵌着考究的木雕，镜面本身光洁平整，漆黑如夜，像一块巨大的黑曜石。  
这是整座城市里唯一能与外面沟通的地方。为此，红蔷薇公爵几乎用光了它的所有积蓄，还搭进去了一点儿灵魂。  
现在，它端坐在镜子跟前，月光将它小小的身影拉得很长。镜子里倒映出了一座日式庭院的内部。太阳照在屋顶上，庭院里面有假山、溪石和开满鲜花的树丛。这里是五月里的春天。一个梳着双马尾的小女孩正坐在暖烘烘的阳光下面喝茶。  
红蔷薇公爵目不转睛地凝视着她，从她发辫上的蝴蝶结，一直打量到她手里端着的绿色的茶杯。它觉得，她似乎比上次见到的时候又长高了一点，下巴也圆了不少。  
它的眼泪无声地落在胡子上，可它浑然不觉。  
镜中的女孩没过多久便回屋了，留下一个空荡荡的庭院。猫依旧长久地坐在那里，一动不动，像是月光下的一尊凝固的雕像。  
(有时候，那个小女孩会在落地镜里，或者从窗子的反光中，看到一只玛瑙色的猫伫立在她身后，仿佛一道沉默的影子；可当她转过头去的时候，那里就什么都没有了。)

※ ※ ※

“到了。”  
伊利亚被兰斯洛特摇醒。她擦了擦脸，发觉脸颊下面的铠甲上有好大一滩口水。她决定什么也不说。  
他们是站在一个黑漆漆的山洞里面，周围有一股潮乎乎的气味，  
带着盐和积雪的味道。在他们身后是一扇破旧的木板门，不停地被风吹开又关上，发出很大的声响。伊利亚好奇地把头探了出去。  
她看见一片宁静而深远的天空，地面位于几千米的下方，变成了一种模模糊糊的深褐色。一颗流星擦着她的耳朵慢悠悠地飞过。  
他们已经站在了那朵云里。  
她缩了回来。兰斯洛特牵着她的手，像他从前是塞巴的时候做的那样；这次伊利亚没有甩开。  
巴萨卡的另一只手推开了山洞前面的木门。哗啦，几十只黑黑的甲虫像潮水一样从门缝里涌出来，迅速地散开去了。伊利亚差点跳起来。  
“小心，园丁不太收拾房间。”兰斯洛特说，“其实我也不收拾。”他加了一句。  
他们进入了一座陌生的古堡。兰斯洛特点燃了一根蜡烛，拿在手中。昏暗的光线照亮了前方一两米远的地方。伊利亚略微有些失望。作为创世主的住所，这里实在是太脏了。成堆成堆散发着霉味儿的旧衣服和书籍塞满了壁橱和墙角，几根晾衣绳栓在长廊里，上面挂着大概是属于寒武纪的熏肉化石。虫子很多，到处是悉悉簌簌的声音，时不时有一些眼睛红通通的小东西从烛光下面惊慌失措地四散逃窜。比起人类的居所，这里更像是某种穴居动物的洞窟。  
伊利亚强迫自己不去想象地板的夹缝里可能潜伏着更多的甲虫、蜘蛛和蜈蚣。她眼下有更重要的事要操心。他们刚刚经过一面油腻腻的大镜子，伊利亚瞥了一眼镜子里的人，然后站住脚。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
她问，摸了摸自己的脸。  
镜子里，站着一个她不认识的小女孩，对方同样神情困惑地摸了摸自己的脸。  
“哦不。”她喃喃道。  
她原先有一头缎子般的银色长发，现在变成了黑色的短发，上面还多出了一个蝴蝶结；她的瞳色也从赤红转成了漆黑。她的鼻子、眉毛、嘴巴全都不在原来的位置上了。一句话，她的脸现在是另一个人的脸，一个陌生的小女孩的脸。  
她的视线变高了；她低头看自己的手和脚。它们比平时要长出不少。伊利亚可以确定，这已经不是自己的身体了。  
“这不是我，”她低声说，连连后退，“这是怎么回事？”  
兰斯洛特举起蜡烛，往她脸上看了一眼。  
“喔，我忘记提醒你了。”他略微紧张不安地说，“每一个进入园丁领地的人，外形都会发生改变。他们会变成，呃，园丁以为的那种样子。”  
“什么？”她感到难以置信。  
“你看。”  
兰斯洛特拉着小女孩站到一边。一个戴着骷髅面具的男人忽然从稀薄的空气里显形。只见他对小女孩鞠了一躬，又再次隐入了黑暗之中。  
“……阿萨辛？”她惊讶地问，“自行车？”  
“是的。”兰斯洛特嘟囔道，“完美的暗杀者。”  
显然，对方的存在让他感到很不舒服，不过在小女孩面前，他没有把这种情绪表现出来。  
伊利亚盯着他，“那为什么你没变？”她问。  
“啊？”  
兰斯洛特眨巴着眼，他朝镜子里看去，感到大为意外。  
“哦，我没变。”他说，“我没变，真是谢天谢地。”  
他摸着自己的脸，好像大大地松了口气。  
他们继续在黑暗中行进。伊利亚沮丧地走在他的身旁。  
“我不喜欢这个样子。”她突然说。  
“忍耐一下，”她的骑士温和地劝说道，“等你出去以后就能变回来了。”  
他的表情诚恳而真挚；可是在内心深处，伊利亚并不相信这种说法。她总觉得这个地方透着一股邪门儿。  
“园丁是不是认为，每个小姑娘都长成这样？”她摸着头顶那个软塌塌的蝴蝶结，愁眉苦脸地问。  
“恐怕是的。”  
“怪人，”她摇摇头，“他真是个怪人。”  
他没有异议。

他们走进了一个散发着卷心菜和老鼠味儿的起居室，园丁就坐在一张到处都是破洞的皮革沙发上。他身上套着一件工作用的皮围裙，下面是细纹衬衫和毛线背心。他的跟前放着一张低矮的咖啡桌，上面堆着一叠胶卷和几个相机镜头，还有一架单筒望远镜。当他们走近的时候，他也看见他们了，于是转过身子。  
他长得像一棵树，也许年轻的时候是棵好看的树，可是现在叶子都掉光了，而且内里被虫蛀得厉害。他的半张脸很光滑，另外半张脸却布满了粗大的结节和沟壑，比老树皮还要坑坑洼洼。他的头发是全白的，不是人造人那种闪耀着生命的银白色，而是垂暮老人濒死的灰白。  
伊利亚走过去，站到他跟前，努力告诉自己要勇敢一些。兰斯洛特伫立在他身后，像一道影子。  
“日安。”她说。  
他用一只浑浊的白色眼球看着她。她猜想那只眼睛并没有视力。  
“你不该来这里。”他直截了当地说，声音像砂纸一样粗砺，“你还活着。”  
“不是我自己要来的。”她倔强地说，“我也不想来。”  
她以为园丁会生气；不过出乎意料地，对方并没有表面上看起来的那么凶恶。  
“是吗？抱歉。”他和善地说，“那么，有什么我可以效劳的吗？先说好，如果你是要回到原来的那个世界的话，恐怕我可能帮不上忙。”  
小女孩心中一沉，但她还是镇定地摇了摇头。  
“我要找切嗣。”她说，“虽然他很差劲，老是骗人，还打碎了我妈妈，”她一气不歇地说下去，“我还是要找到他，因为他是我爸爸。”  
她深深吸了口气，闭上嘴。园丁沉默了一会儿，然后扭头看向兰斯洛特。  
“家庭纠纷？”他问。  
“好像是的。”  
兰斯洛特没有把握地说。  
房间里升起了一股灰色的烟；男人从沙发上站起，大片灰尘从他坐着的地方飘散开去。他拿着咖啡桌上的望远镜，拍了拍小女孩的肩膀。  
“跟我来。”他简短地说。

园丁走进阁楼，伊利亚和他的骑士紧随其后。这里几百年前曾经是一只龙的巢穴，它的四壁久经烈火焚烧，变成一种类似釉质的黑色。无数圆圆的小洞开在墙壁上，像蜂窝一样，上面嵌满了用玻璃和银子做成的透镜。长长短短的黄铜管道在天花板底下纵横交错，将所有的透镜以一种十分复杂的方式连接起来。  
园丁把望远镜安放到房间中央的一个架子上。咔嗒，只听轻轻的一声弹响，望远镜的物镜与最近的一根黄铜管子扣上了。  
“过来。”他说，示意小女孩站到他身边。  
“这个装置和所有梦魇的视觉系统相连，”他用沙哑的声音对她说，“它们现在在外面巡航。你只要念出那个人的名字，就能看到他。”  
伊利亚将眼睛贴了上去。镜筒十分冰凉，里面漆黑一片，什么也没有。  
“切嗣。”她低声说。  
前方突然升起一团银色的火焰，然后逐渐扩大。她的视野被分割成几百个六边形的碎片（她知道这是昆虫的复眼，切嗣以前教过她），每一个碎片里都有一条雾蒙蒙的街道，两边矗立着低矮的商铺和灰扑扑的行道树，像是老照相馆里的布景。在小街的尽头，一条摇摇晃晃的人影由远及近，逐渐清晰。他在街边的一台自动售货机的跟前停下了。  
“不。”她说。  
那里站着一个真正的死人，他的衣衫褴褛，眼窝深陷，难看的尸斑像暗紫色的花朵一样在他的脸上和脖颈里大片大片地盛开。他的一条手臂被折断过，又马马虎虎地接了起来。衣服上满是弹孔。  
只见他抬起头，用一对死滞的黑眼睛望向天空。她知道他是看见了梦魇，因为他突然蹲下身子，抱住了脑袋，拉起的衬衫底下露出了布满瘀青的腰肋。他像个孩子似的跪倒了。  
“不。”她重复着，然后哭了。

※ ※ ※

黑猫匆匆奔跑在山道上。  
它跳进一个树丛。里面有一件黑色的风衣，被人丢下好几天了。雨水将它的味道冲得很淡，黑猫将鼻子贴在上面，使劲地嗅着。  
它闻到了烟味和火药味，还有一股淡淡的苹果花的气味。后者是最近才染上去的。而火药味和烟味则更像是织物本身的属性，从它们制成衣服的那时候起就存在了。  
一阵蓝光闪烁。一个男人的身影出现在黑猫原来的位置上。  
他个子很高，从脖子到脚踝都包裹在肃穆的僧袍里，他的胸前悬挂着一个银色的十字架，表情像是被冰封住了。  
只见他慢慢俯下身，从地上捡起那件风衣，然后搂在怀里。他的脸颊紧紧贴着潮湿的布料。那个人曾经无数次穿着这件风衣出现在他视野里。他想起自己第一次是怎样把这件衣服从他身上脱下来的；他是怎样剥光他，亲吻他，进入他，像寄生虫一样侵占他灵魂的每个角落，不放过任何秘密。  
他抱着那件风衣，想象着自己正抱着他。  
他知道再也不会有这样的拥抱了。不管是强迫的还是自愿的，是痛苦的还是炽热的，再也不会有什么拥抱了。  
一阵噼啪声响起，火光随之闪现。他的视线被火舌刺痛。风衣燃烧起来，落到了地上，扭曲着，叹息着，化成了一堆灰烬。  
黑猫静默在一旁，等待最后一丝火光熄灭。现在，一切温度都从它的眼睛里消失了。  
它重新上路。

※ ※ ※

乌云飘散之后，卫宫切嗣缓缓站起身，从口袋里掏出一个硬币，扔进了自动售货机的投币口。  
其实没必要这么做，他想。眼前的这台售货机的橱窗玻璃已经碎光了，里面陈列着大概是几个世纪前出产的软饮料和香烟，其历史悠久，连同它们的厂牌都应该统统被送进博物馆。  
他径直从橱窗里拿了一包香烟，取出一根点燃，吸了一口，然后不慌不忙地把烟全都吐进了投币口。  
售货机突然剧烈咳嗽起来，十几个硬币声音喧哗地落在地上。卫宫切嗣看着它，又喷了一口烟。  
“我知道你是阿萨辛。”他说，“如果你这就去告诉那只猫，说我在这里，我就拿走你所有的硬币，还把烟灰掸进你的投币口，我说到做到。”  
自动售货机突然就不咳嗽了。  
“很好。”他说。  
有什么东西在他的肺里蠕动。他俯下身，开始咳嗽，声音震天动地。几条蛆虫落到了地上，挣扎了几下，不动了。  
卫宫切嗣凝视着指间夹着的香烟。它快要烧到自己的手了。可他感觉不到一点热度。  
尼古丁可以杀死虫子。他想。自己刚发现的香烟的这个新用途，并不算太晚。

※ ※ ※

在阁楼里，园丁和骑士耐心地等待着，直到小女孩把眼泪擦干。  
“我要去找他。”她说，使劲地擤了擤鼻子。  
园丁摇了摇头。  
“他回不来了。”他悲哀地说，“如果他还新鲜，我会祝你好运；但是遇到防腐剂的话，就连死神也束手无策。”  
伊利亚沉默了一会儿。  
“他会变成什么样？”她问。  
他迟疑着。  
“一个彻底的死物。”他说，“防腐剂只能把他变成一件标本，从而中止他作为生命体的腐朽。但是，木头也会烂，铁块也会生锈，没有生命的死者，最后都免不了归于尘土。”  
“况且这里的空气不适合保存标本。”兰斯洛特插嘴道，“我猜他坚持不了几天。”  
他们重新将视线移开去。因为小女孩又开始掉眼泪。  
“即便如此你还是要去找他？”过了很久，他问，“即使他是这样的……东西？”  
“是的。”她哽咽道，“不许你这样说他。”  
“抱歉。”  
园丁充满歉意地摸了摸她的脑袋。她现在又变回一头银发的模样了，不过她自己不知道。  
“你父亲在朝这里赶来，”他看了一眼望远镜，说，“这个地方很隐蔽，一般人找不到。我想他似乎知道你在哪儿。”  
小女孩点点头，她一句话也说不出来。  
“巴萨卡会送你到最近的出口，”他说，“你需要一个护身符，不然你会被梦魇带走。他们在这里闹得很凶，连他都不太制得住。”他叹了口气。  
“谢谢。”  
“不过我这里只有花，”深思熟虑之后，他说，“两种花，一种是会从花苞里爬出虫子的花，另一种是一旦绽放就会迅速燃烧殆尽的花。你要哪一种？”  
伊利亚想了一会儿。她不喜欢虫子。  
“我要会烧起来的那种。”她说。

半小时后，他们往一条与来时不同的道路上走去。兰斯洛特走在她的身后。她胸前的口袋里装着一个小巧的银色花苞。那是园丁给她的护身符。  
“你的选择挺不错的。”兰斯洛特说，“每一朵花最后都会长出虫子，但是并不是每一朵花都能燃烧。”  
伊利亚什么也没说。他们走在一个黑漆漆的洞穴里，时不时能踢到小动物的骸骨。突然，一阵隆隆的声音从他们头顶上方响起。洞穴开始震动。  
兰斯洛特停下脚。他抬起头，紧张地谛听着。  
“梦魇回巢了。”他说，“我得赶紧回去。”  
伊利亚看着他。  
“你不是梦魇之王吗？”她问。  
兰斯洛特沉默了一会儿。  
“在地面上是，”他声音里有一丝不自然，“但这里是它们的地盘，小姐。”  
兰斯洛特赶回起居室的时候，那里已经被黑压压的翅膀围得水泄不通。  
他拔出无毁的湖光。剑刃在他手中散发出了耀眼的银光，像火炬一样开辟出了一条道路。  
他看见雁夜蜷缩在沙发上，一动不动。他走过去，强行把对方拉了起来。他们在一片嘈杂的响声中艰难前行，雁夜的脑袋靠着他的肩膀。无数红通通的小眼睛潜伏在光芒之下的黑暗中，蠢蠢欲动，随时准备一拥而上。  
他手中的长剑闪烁了一下，变暗了。道路变得狭窄起来。兰斯洛特动摇了一下。他开始祈祷，但同时怀疑祈祷并不管用。毕竟，它已丧失了圣剑的资格。  
剑刃的光芒越来越暗，像根风中的小蜡烛，颤颤巍巍。梦魇发出的声音更响了。求你了，不要熄灭，千万不要熄灭，他喃喃道。  
一只梦魇扑了上来，他猝不及防。咣当，长剑掉了下来。最后的光芒熄灭了。  
黑暗开始反噬。

_格尼薇儿的眼泪烫得他心口发疼。  
他看见盖雷斯的尸体躺在尘土飞扬的地面上，鲜血不停地从剑身上滴落下来。  
吾友。亚瑟叹息道，吾友。他的眼神中写满悲哀。高文站在他的身旁，像冰山一样沉默着。  
他的眼前是滔天的海浪。他听见浪花翻涌的轰隆的声响。涛声从后方汹涌而至，蕴藏着一股仿佛要将他脚下的礁石也粉碎的力道。  
他躲不过。_

“兰斯洛特，”有人在轻轻拍他的脸，“兰斯洛特。”  
他睁开眼。陡然间，雁夜那张丑陋的脸在他眼前浮现出来。一些发光的花朵在他周围燃烧，亮得刺眼。  
“振作一点。”他柔声说。比这种幻觉痛苦几百倍的事情，我们都经历过了，对不对？  
他的声音仿佛是从很远的地方传来似的。兰斯洛特眨了眨眼，他的眼前依然漂浮着残像，但是窒息的感觉已经不如刚才那么强烈了。  
雁夜看着他。那些从心底开始燃烧的花朵，散发出了前所未有的光芒。  
“既然我这副样子都挺过来了，”他说，“你也会活得好好的，一定会的。起码在这里。”  
兰斯洛特深深吸了一口气。  
“我会的。”他说。  
他抓住他的肩膀，将双手环绕了过去。他们紧紧拥抱着对方，闭上眼，一起等待着这令人绝望的黑暗的消退。

※ ※ ※

她被人抱着，在一片翅膀拍打的气流声中急速下坠。  
这种感觉太过熟悉。伊利亚睁开眼，看见了阿萨辛。戴着骷髅面具的男人将她抱在怀里。周围是遮天蔽日的黑色翅膀。  
一阵柔和的银光从她胸前散发出来，照亮了他们周围的一方小小的天空。她不知道这是因为那个护身符的缘故，还是因为那些Homunculus。  
反正也无关紧要了。  
她已经不再害怕。

※ ※ ※

他们安稳地降落在一片高地上。眼前是一座巍峨的石头城堡。高大的建筑物在月光下投射着浓重的阴影，白色和绿色的花田在他们身后伸展开去，仿佛是一片温柔的云海。  
阿萨辛已经变回自行车的样子了。它靠在一棵树下歇息，像一匹疲倦过头的老马。伊利亚坐在后座上。她在思考，现在究竟是该前进呢，还是留在原地不动。  
就在这时，城堡的大门打开了。一队穿得像扑克牌的士兵从里面走出来。他们扛着的旗帜上绣着一朵白百合。  
伊利亚觉得这队士兵似乎在哪里见过。她目不转睛地盯着他们；他们也看见她了。  
“银蔷薇。”其中一个士兵停下脚，突然说。  
“银蔷薇。”  
一个像是队长模样的人点点头，似乎很惊讶她就这么出现在他们面前。突然之间，两个士兵冲了上来，她还没反应过来，身体就被人高高地举在了空中。  
“放开我！”她拳打脚踢，但是无济于事。士兵的手腕像铁箍一样牢牢抓着她。  
“阿萨辛！”她叫道。  
只听哗啦一声，自行车结结实实地倒在了地上，轮子骨碌碌地转着。士兵们抓着小女孩，视若无睹地从她的同伴旁边经过。  
她惊讶极了。  
“你就是这么切断气息的吗？”她大声喊道，又好气又好笑。  
自行车一动不动。  
伊利亚被带进城堡。这条路一直通往阴森森的地下室。一个士兵小心地抱着她，但她的两只手被很粗的橡皮筋绑在背后，这让她很不舒服。  
“找个人去报告迪卢木多阁下，”她听见士兵们说，“我们找到银蔷薇公主了。”  
她想，他们叫她什么？  
“我不开花。”  
她对其中一个人说。但是他们不理她。


	10. 时间，时间

她被带到一间黑漆漆的屋子里。士兵们反锁上门，把她一个人留在那儿，走了。  
这地方黑极了，而且凉飕飕的，似乎不断地有风从看不见的罅隙里吹进来。她的手被反绑着，她费了好大劲儿才挪到墙角，站起来，接着慢慢摸索这里。  
她背靠着墙，用步子丈量房间，先是一面墙，然后再是另一面墙。数到第二十三步的时候，门打开了。  
她转过头，想看清谁来了。但是一只黑乎乎的袋子套在了她脑袋上。有人把她抱起来。她使劲摇着头，要把袋子甩掉。  
“他们肯定是搞错了。”她听见一个人说，“我见过她，那是个成年的女人，不是小孩。”  
“不会错的。”另一个人说，“银蔷薇的光是不会错的。”  
“你们弄错了。”她大声说，自己也吓了一跳。  
说话的声音小了下去。但是没有人理她。她产生了一种深深的错觉：他们好像听不见她。  
抱着她的人在往高处走。他们在爬一段长长的扶梯，转来转去，有很多弯的那种。最后，他们把她放下了。  
他们剪开了皮筋。伊利亚一把将头上的袋子摘掉。可是抱她来的人已经不见了。  
她在一个很大的房间里面。目光所及，到处是各种各样的钟。有方形的石英钟，木头做的布谷鸟报时钟，圆圆的电子钟；嵌着宝石的怀表和链表用粗大的锁链拴着，挂在一座老爷钟上；她还看到了一个车轮大小的日晷。就好像城堡的主人曾经趁夜洗劫了全城的钟表店，然后将所有战利品一股脑儿带回来，堆在这个房间里。  
日晷上没有影子。所有的钟都是停摆的。  
房间的一面墙上呈现出一种镀银般的光滑的金属色，另外三面是光秃秃的砖墙。天花板上镶嵌着巨大的齿轮和杠杆，一直通向楼梯的顶端。  
金属色的墙在闪光。她走过去，绕过地板上的一对百合花形状的铁皮闹钟，来到了墙的跟前，将手伸了过去。  
她发现墙上的金属在缓缓流淌。尽管墙身是垂直地面的，但金属仍然朝着四面八方流动，仿佛完全不受重力影响。她缩回手，几粒银色的液滴被带了下来，在她的掌心里滚动。她把它们扔掉了。  
窗子统统在离地板很高的地方，她仰起脑袋，只能看见窗边有一朵灰蒙蒙的云，以及背后一片紫罗兰色的天空。  
银色的墙壁上开始呈现出各种惟妙惟肖的图案来。像浮雕一样。  
她在地板上找了块地方坐下，盯着墙壁，觉得自己在看电影。  
墙上出现了一个男人，他坐在一把奇怪的椅子上（椅子装着两个轮子，前头像尖头皮鞋一样是微微翘起的）；他在读一张纸。  
过了一会儿，这幅图像消失了，另一个男人的轮廓出现在墙上，他手中的长矛穿过了自己的身体。  
紧接着那个坐在椅子上的男人又出现了，这回他的怀里抱着一个女人。  
最后，墙上出现了三个人的形状：一个女人，一个胸口插着长矛的男人，以及一个没有头的人。他们躺在一起。  
在银色的墙上，这几幅浮雕好像连环画一样，轮流呈现，反复循环。她看了一会儿，觉得没什么意思。  
她转过身，将脑袋靠在地板上，不一会儿便睡着了。

_银白色的人影们在她的梦境中穿行，像是墙上流动的水银，又像是轻薄的雾气。  
“他们想要什么？”她问。  
她们停顿了一下。  
“时间。”一个人说。_

一阵风吹来；她睁开眼，身上冷飕飕的。房间的大门不知什么时候已经打开了。月光照进来，门口站着一个男人。  
她认出了他。即使混在一千个、一万个人里，她还是能认出他。即使他已残缺不全，面目全非，她还是知道他是谁。  
“伊利亚。”他说，用的是她最熟悉不过的语调。  
她一下子从地板上跳起来，朝他跑过去。还没靠近，她就闻到一股刺鼻的味道。卫宫切嗣的模样比她在望远镜里见到的时候又凄凉了几分。他仿佛刚刚经历过一场恶战，身上的衣服全被撕烂了，上面沾满了褐色的泥土，胸壁上有一大块凹陷进去的地方。他的脸现在是一张真正的死人的脸。  
伊利亚感到害怕。可当她看到那张脸上的表情的时候，她突然觉得这些都算不了什么了。  
“你是怎么找到我的？”她小声地问。  
月光下，死去的男人凝视着她。  
“你是我的女儿，”他说着，声音很安静，“在这个世界上，你比灯塔还要明亮。不管被埋在地底的哪个角落，我一眼就能看见你。”  
她抓住他的袖子，泪水不停地滴在地板上，怎么也止不住。她的父亲轻轻拍着她的脑袋，像活着的时候那样。  
“我能抱抱你吗？”他问，“我已经很久没有抱过你了。”  
小女孩点了点头，接着就感到一双大手将自己举了起来。卫宫切嗣那双死气沉沉的眼睛出现在咫尺之遥的地方，他的面孔青紫肿胀，身上散发着一股防腐剂和泥土的气味。  
他自己很快也发现了这一点。  
“对不起，太脏了。”  
他嘟囔着，想把她放下；但是小女孩紧紧地搂着他，像搂着一块长满青苔的石头。  
他们手拉着手走出房间。她这才发现自己是被关在一座塔楼里，不过现在已经无关紧要了。  
她牢牢抓着他冰凉的手，生怕父亲会在下一秒钟就消失不见。拐过走廊转弯的时候，她看见两个士兵倒在地板上，咽喉处各插着一把匕首。  
“他们不让我进来找你。”她父亲神情淡漠地说。  
“哦。”  
伊利亚点了点头。此时此刻，她并没有觉得他的做法有哪里不妥。  
一阵沉重的脚步声在他们身后响起。他们齐齐回头。  
“到此为止。”  
浑身漆黑的枪兵冷酷地说道。卫宫切嗣晃了晃身子，挡在女儿跟前，但随即便被一拳击中。  
他无声无息地倒了下去。伊利亚甚至来不及发出惊叫，一个士兵冲了过来，用一块手帕堵住了她的嘴巴。  
枪兵不带任何感情地俯视着他们。他的脸色惨白，就像一个等待行刑的幽灵。  
“人已经到齐了，吾主。”  
他朝着虚空高声说道。片刻之后，一条瘦瘦的人影从楼梯里走了  
上来。那是一个男人，皮肤白皙，金发整齐地梳在脑后。他脸上的那对眼珠无疑是死人的眼睛，可看起来比切嗣的新鲜多了。他身上穿着一件立领的大衣，下巴以下的部位全都被遮得严严实实的。伊利亚注意到，那衣服并非纯粹的银白色，倒更像是用流动的金属织成的。  
他开口说话了，声音飘渺而遥远，仿佛一阵穿过树林的风。  
“为什么这里会有老鼠？”他问。  
“我以为您会需要。”枪兵看着他。  
“不需要，”他的声音里没有任何温度，“处理掉。”  
他转头离开。士兵抓着小女孩跟在他身后。黑色的骑士走过去，低头审视着地板上的那堆破破烂烂的东西。  
“我说过，下次见面的时候，我会拆光你的骨头。”  
他将他从地面上拎起。卫宫切嗣的四肢像布偶一样软绵绵地垂下来。  
“看来已经没什么可拆的了。”  
他嘲讽地说完，又将他重新扔回了地上。啪嗒。一枚小小的褐色的椎骨从对方敞开的胸腔里掉了出来，落在地板上。  
枪兵眨了眨眼。他弯下腰，将钥匙拾在手中。

※ ※ ※

伊利亚再度回到那个放满钟表的房间。一路上，她又哭又吵，连踢带打，但是无济于事；这次他们用一种拇指粗细的植物的藤蔓，将她从脖子开始一圈又一圈地捆得结结实实，似乎打定主意不让她再逃。  
她环顾四周。这个房间和她离开的时候一样，一点没变。几分钟前，她和死去的父亲在这里拥抱；几分钟后，她又一个人孤零零地回到这里，并且一动也不能动。  
她侧躺在地板上，耳朵贴着冰冷的地面。她听见离身子底下好几层楼的地方传来了来来回回的脚步声，还有男人们说话的声音。  
她在想他们会拿她怎么办。  
“看来，他们把你也抓来了。”  
一个细细的、年轻女人的声音在她身边响起，还有一阵叶子晃动的沙沙声。这声音离得那么近，仿佛就在耳畔。她吓了一跳，转过头，发现离她脑袋不远的地方，有人放了一个装满泥土的花盆，里面长着一朵病蔫蔫的、白色的百合花。  
她之前没有见过这盆花。它是从哪儿来的？  
又是一阵沙沙的声音。只见百合花扬起软绵绵的花盘，很轻很慢地，冲她点了点头。  
伊利亚恍然大悟。  
“你也是被关进来的？”她问。  
“差不多吧。”花儿用一种懒洋洋的、厌烦了的口吻回答道。她看上去精神不太好，叶片和花瓣都打着卷儿，花蕊无精打采地垂在外面，像猫的胡须。  
“可怜。”伊利亚说，然后想起自己的处境似乎更可怜，就不说话了。  
百合花打量着她。  
“你是一朵漂亮的蔷薇。”她说，“而且我看得出来，你还活着。真好。”  
花儿的口吻里流露出一股羡慕的语气。小女孩什么也没说。  
“我曾经也想做一朵真正的花。”花儿告诉她，“一朵生长在原野上、沐浴在阳光下、自由自在的花。就算要为此经受风雨的摧残与路人的践踏，我也毫不在意。”  
“后来呢？”  
“后来我就死了，到这里来了。”她口气冷冷地说。  
“噢，”伊利亚说，“抱歉。”  
百合花神情抑郁地摇了摇头。  
“没什么，”她说，“死亡是很久以前的事了，而且我也忘得差不多了。”  
小女孩迟疑着。  
“死，痛不痛？”她终于问出了这个困扰她很久的问题。  
花儿想了一会儿。  
“不痛，一点都不痛。”她说，“不过死了以后，你就没有心思考虑别的事了。你会满脑子都是死。你总是会想起自己是灰扑扑的、冷冰冰的、没有生命的；你总想着要怎么解脱。这念头会一直折磨着你。”  
“我以为死人都安息了。”小女孩小声地说。  
“对大部分人来讲是的，但对我们来说不是，”她说，“我们三个。”  
伊利亚环顾四周。在遍地林立的钟表里，她只看见了这一朵花。  
百合花轻轻颤抖起来。看样子，她想在花盆里伸个懒腰，可是叶子才举到一半，就软塌塌地垂下了。  
“我已经快要枯萎了。”她叹息道，看着自己发黄的叶片，“在我枯萎之前，他们大概还不会放弃。可我已经累了。”  
小女孩望着她，不知道说什么好。  
“我刚来的那会儿总是哭。我想家，想得厉害。”花儿轻声说，“不过我现在想明白了。我决定好了。”  
“决定什么？”  
花儿正要回答她，门突然被打开了，一黑一白两个男人走了进来。伊利亚听见百合花发出了一声冷哼，随后缩回了花盆里。  
她不再说话了。

银白色的男人大步穿过房间，经过小女孩的时候，看都没朝她看一眼。他在那面金属墙的跟前停下了，身上的制服抖动着簌簌的银光。  
“钥匙。”他说。  
枪兵的脸上第一次浮现出了迟疑的神色。  
“一定要这么做吗？”他问，看着躺在地板上的伊利亚，“她还只是个孩子。”  
“索拉死掉的时候也只是个女人。”男爵冷酷地说，“死神不挑猎物。”  
“您不是死神。”  
“我差不多是了。”他说。  
枪兵不再说话，他走过去，掏出了口袋里的那枚环椎。男爵将它接了过来，然后按到了墙壁上。  
银色的墙面泛起一阵涟漪，从他的掌心逐渐扩散到墙壁的边缘。房间里暂时陷入一片昏暗。钥匙被吞了进去。  
接着，他们听到了钟声，悠扬而空旷的钟声，从头顶上方传来。  
伊利亚终于明白他们是在哪儿了。他们是在一座钟楼的内部。嘹亮的钟声以穿越亘古时空的力量降临在他们周围。她身下的地板在震颤。她的心脏快要跳出来了。  
房间里，所有的钟开始走动，发出参差不齐的声响。它们的指针折射着银光，仿佛无数的萤火虫。  
时间停顿了一下，开始盈满。

荒原之上，一只眼睛湛蓝的白鸽从睡梦中惊醒。  
钟声刚刚敲进它的梦里。它睁开眼，看见自己的兄弟仍旧悬挂在空中，散发出那么宁静祥和的光。  
它再次入睡。

在下水道的医院里，龙之介跟前的桌子摇晃了一下，几颗眼珠、一对褐色的肾脏骨碌碌地滚到了地板上。  
他抬起头，“空袭？”他自言自语道。  
他紧张地听了一会儿，然后抱起桌子上那具尚未完成的躯干，匆匆朝地下室跑去。

雷鸣般的钟声响彻云端。  
兰斯洛特打开窗子，伸出脑袋，望向远处山冈的方向。他英俊的脸上盖着半张蜘蛛网，凉飕飕的。  
“他们想干什么？”他不满地问。  
园丁站在窗边没动。他在构思一首新的诗。

玛瑙色的短毛猫从沉思中抬起头。镜子的反光闪烁了一下，消失了。  
它听见外面传来一种非常深远的声音，仿佛是一百支圆号同时吹响，又像是一百架风琴一起演奏。  
那是它这么多年以来，第一次听见白百合城堡的钟声敲响。  
祝你好运。它低声说。

在震耳欲聋的钟声中，迪木卢多凝视着眼前的时间之墙。它现在变成了一个半透明的容器，不断地有银色的液体从底部注入其中。  
“如果一定要回去的话，”他突然说，“我们可以借用红蔷薇的镜子。”  
他的主人发出了一声短促的冷笑。  
“然后像它一样变成一个幽灵？一个除了影子什么都不是的存在？”他讥讽道，“我想要真正的回去，有血有肉的回去；我想要回到故乡，踏踏实实地站在阳光下……”他的声音变得模糊起来，“……我已经受够月亮了。”  
枪兵突然对眼前的男人产生了一丝怜悯的感情。  
“我对于活着没有什么执着。”他说，“既然它和死亡毫无区别的话。”  
凯纳斯哼了一声，“随你便。”他转过头去。只听迪卢木多继续说下去。  
“我对您的心意从未改变，”他静静地说，“即使当初谋杀我的人中有您。”  
听到这句话，男爵似乎畏惧了一下。但很快，先前那股冷漠阴郁的神情又像灰色的藤蔓一样，爬上了他的脸庞。  
他开口说话了，说得很慢，一个字一个字的：  
“死亡让我看得更清楚，让我看到了很多原先没有看到的东西……”  
他的声音像是回荡在墓地里的风的悲鸣，“所以我说了，随你便，骑士阁下……”

银色的液体从墙壁与天花板的夹缝里溢出来，很快流到了地板上。在时间之墙的底部，它们仍然在不断地产生。  
伊利亚躺在地板上，看着那个银白色的男人朝自己这边走来，他的目光冷冰冰的，像青蛙或者是蛇。  
“我只是想从你这里借点时间。”他用柔软的声音说，“不痛，一点都不会痛。”  
经验告诉她，大人们以这种口气说话的时候往往都是骗人的；而且，这肯定要比被玻璃割破手指头痛得多。她剧烈挣扎起来，可是捆住手脚的藤蔓丝毫没有松脱的迹象。转眼之间，银色的液体已经浸到了她的身下。某种冰冰凉凉的东西漫过她的脚踝，缠绕她的手指，仿佛有生命一般，在她身上寻找一个入口。  
它们从她胸口钻了进去。  
然后，什么东西被抽了出来。她倒吸一口气。  
满屋子的时钟停顿了一下，开始倒转，起初很慢，随后加快速度。

她看到一种亮晶晶的、交织着银色和紫罗兰色的发光的液体从自己胸口不断地涌了出来，汇入到地板上的那片银色的海洋里。  
海洋在往回走，经过地板，漫过大大小小的时钟底部，爬上墙壁，重新落回时间之墙里。  
这时，另一种不同于钟声的鸣响从头顶传来。她抬头望去，天花板上那些巨大的杠杆和齿轮震动了一下，开始缓缓运转。  
随着时间的流失，她的眼皮越来越沉重；意识的最后，她朦朦胧胧地看见那朵百合花全身浸浴在光的海洋里，仿佛吸足水分一般，尽情地舒展开自己干瘪的身体。  
之后，她就什么都不知道了。

她在一片洪流中行走。  
光阴是一种银光闪闪的、冰凉的液体，它们迎面涌来，势如潮水，呼啸着从她的头发间和手指缝里穿过。  
她感到时间正从自己体内缓慢地流逝。不知道他们要借几年？她想。  
许许多多白色的人影聚拢过来。她们有着一模一样的头发和眼睛，并且，正带着一模一样悲伤的神色望着她。她们吻着她的脸颊，抚摸她的嘴唇，轻声安慰她：死亡是不痛的，一点都不痛的……  
很快。她想，很快，她就要成为她们中的一员了。

“醒醒，小姑娘，醒醒。”  
她清醒过来。一片银光里，那朵白百合在用细长的叶子拍打着她的脸。她现在看起来神采奕奕的。  
“我有点累了。”她悄悄地对她说，“待会儿等我数到三，你就赶紧站起来跑。”  
没等明白过来是怎么一回事儿，她就突然落回了现实里。脑袋很疼，身上很凉，可她又有了知觉。  
她身上的时间已经停止了外溢。  
“一。”  
捆住身体的藤蔓忽然松开了。她坐起来，使劲揉着麻木了的手和脚。  
“二。”  
地板开始震动。光芒之下，她看见无数细长的黑影从房间的四壁升起。  
“三。”  
她站起身子，没命地朝房间门口跑去。她听见身后传来“喀隆隆”一声巨响，似乎什么东西掉了下来，可她没有回头。  
“什么声音？”  
男爵和枪兵一齐朝着声源的方向看去。一大块天花板掉了下来，狠狠砸穿了地板。在飞扬的尘土里，他们看见了几株巨大的藤蔓从地板的破洞里窜了上来，紧接着更多的藤蔓植物从墙壁的罅隙里涌现出来，它们高高挥动着强韧有力的枝条，将满屋子的时钟一座接着一座打个粉碎。亮晶晶的玻璃散落了一地。  
男爵只看了一眼，就明白发生了什么。  
“索拉！”他吼道，简直惊怒交加，“你在干什么？”  
地板上，那朵百合花示威般挺直了细长的身体，似乎要告诉他，这座城堡是白百合的城堡，而不是别的什么人的；她可不高兴别人一直在她的身体里面瞎折腾。  
“够了索拉！别那么任性！”  
他绝望地喊道，同时用手臂护住脑袋，防止自己被头顶掉下来的齿轮砸到。在混乱的一瞬间，他看见一个小小的身影从门口一闪而过，消失在了楼梯里。  
“拦住她！”  
黑色的骑士拎起长枪冲了出去。  
他在走廊的尽头堵住了他们。小女孩正费劲地推动着父亲的身体，要把他从地板上拉起来。  
她看见了他，眼神中流露出惊恐的神色。枪兵踌躇起来。  
就在这时，他听见后面传来一声爆炸般的巨响。他回过头，接着看到了永生难忘的一幕：  
一辆破破烂烂的自行车冲破了走廊的窗子，从天而降，朝这边疾驰过来；一只黑猫威风凛凛地坐在上面。他们背后是漫天飞扬的尘土和玻璃碎屑。  
转眼间，自行车已声势浩大地冲了过来。黑猫动作敏捷地跳下来；它的形体在奔跑中逐渐拉长、变大。一阵蓝光闪烁之后，一个高个子男人的身影出现在他们身边。  
“找到你了。”他说。  
卫宫切嗣的眼睛毫无生气地回望着他。他跪下身，用手轻轻托起对方的脑袋，从他那张发黑肿胀的脸庞，一直打量到下面伤痕累累的躯干。  
“当初把她带下来果然是对的。”他轻声说，“否则，有什么力量可以让一个死人坚持到这种地步呢？你还不算让我太失望。不过也快了。”  
他扛起他。福尔马林的味道几乎让他作呕，但是他忍住了。他伸出另一只手将小女孩拉了过来，然后转过身。  
黑色的长枪一动不动地直指他的胸膛。月光下，枪头闪动着威胁的光芒。  
“放下他们。”枪兵静静地说，“不然连你也一起斩杀。”  
“这是办不到的事。”  
黑衣的死神轻蔑地说道。枪兵只觉得一阵气流穿过了身体，仿佛是有力的翅膀在拍打；他转过头，惊讶地发现，不知什么时候，那个身材高大的男人已经站到了那扇坏掉的窗子跟前，自行车紧随其后。  
下一秒钟，他们消失在了夜幕里。


	11. “所有的星星和花都会等你。”

世界在急速后退。她在死神的袍子里听见了风和树林窃窃私语的声音。一张张灰白的面孔从她的眼前掠过，在周围的黑暗里漂浮。她想触摸那些脸，可手指还没碰到，它们就纷纷裂成了碎片。  
然后，世界明亮起来。  
绮礼将她放下了。一辆漆得五颜六色的观光巴士停在路边，它的车窗上缠绕着一圈一圈闪闪发光的小电灯泡，样子十分时髦。只听“哗啦”一声，车门打开了，从里面走下来一个戴着骷髅面具的女人。她朝着绮礼低低地行礼。  
“哦，不。”  
伊利亚后退了一步。绮礼看着她。  
“我们要走很远的路，没有车子可不行。”他说。  
“不能骑自行车吗？”她问，满怀期待地，“你可以把切嗣放后座上，然后我坐在车兜里，就这样骑回去。”  
在脑海中仔细想象了一下那个场景后，神父决定装作什么也没听见。

他们登上车。绮礼不需要任何人的协助，便轻而易举地把卫宫切嗣的身体抱到了座位上。看得出来，他厌恶他身上的气味，不太愿意靠近他；但同时又舍不得离开对方。其结果就是高大的男人又变回了一只毛茸茸的猫，坐在离切嗣两个手掌宽的地方，十分小心地保持距离；不知怎么，他还成功地说服了小女孩放弃了父亲旁边的位子，转  
而跟自行车一起乖乖坐在前排。  
车子启动了，喷着黑烟、蒸汽和汩汩的泥浆。它摇摇晃晃地爬行在陡峭的山道上，就好像是一艘动力不足的老掉牙的汽轮船。这个速度让所有人都安下心来。  
在车窗外面，红色的月亮照耀着山冈和鲜花盛开的城堡。钟声已经停止了；现在，某种沉闷的雷声正在他们脚下的地壳里蠢蠢欲动。  
突然之间，车厢里开始响起一段急促而又愉快的电子音乐。（似乎是早安少女组的曲子，谁也不能确定。）乘客们被吓了一跳。紧接着他们听到一个热情洋溢的女人的声音从广播里传来。  
“欢迎乘坐死人城观光巴士1号线，”这声音活泼地说，让每个人都想起那种脸上挂笑的景区导游，“我是今晚的解说员阿萨辛，我将陪伴你们度过接下去长达数小时的死亡之旅，希望诸位旅途愉快……”  
一时间，所有人都陷入了沉默。车载广播好像完全没有觉察到似的，继续以一种非常适合背景乐的少女般轻快的口吻说下去：  
“现在位于我们左边的是著名的白百合城堡，”她说，“这座城堡是由索菲亚莉的索拉女爵亲手设计并筑造，现归阿奇波卢德家族所有。从它的钟楼顶端可以俯瞰整座亡灵之城。我们的车子正经过真理湖，大家可以过来看一看……”  
她的声音戛然而止，像是被按掉的开关。在车子的前方，坍塌的钟楼正以两米每秒的速度缓缓下沉；它从中间的地方开始断成两截，露出一堆混杂着墙皮和碎砖的断面，仿佛是被折断的威化饼干。  
“喔，”女人茫然地说道，“它现在已经，呃，塌了。”  
她还想继续说点什么，但是绮礼说：“安静。”  
车子缓缓绕过明亮的湖面，朝森林的方向颠簸驶去。伊利亚趴在车窗上。有那么一瞬间，她以为自己从湖水的倒影里看到了一座被藤蔓与白花缠绕的城堡；可当她抬头望去时，只看见一缕缕青灰色的烟尘从钟楼的废墟上升起，消失在树林的背后。  
她衷心希望那朵花能高兴一点儿。

车子在夜幕下的林间慢吞吞地穿行，一路留下褐色的轮胎印迹。除了偶尔惊起一小群沉睡的飞鸟之外，一切平安无事。  
车厢里充满了排气管嗡嗡的低鸣。伊利亚靠在座椅上，睡着了；在她脚下，一辆旧自行车折叠起脚架，时不时发出宛如刹车一般刺耳的鼾声。  
这声音吵得猫儿无法合眼。它直起身子，用那双琥珀色的眼睛静静地巡视起这片黑暗的领地。在它身边，死去的男人动了一动。  
“虽然并不能这么说，”它听见他说话，声音很轻，“不过，谢谢。”  
黑猫先是感到惊讶，而后，它对此表示了不屑一顾。  
“既然要致谢的话，更有诚意一点，如何？”  
它嘲笑似地看着对方。卫宫切嗣没有理它。  
“当初如果不是你贸然把她带下来的话，就不会有这么多的意外。”他说。  
“哈，要不是拯救世界的你连死了都不肯消停的话，任何意外都无从谈起。”  
它刻薄地讽刺道。一时间，切嗣感到无力反驳。沉默了一会儿，他用一只呆滞的眼睛盯着它，“你是故意的。”他说。  
猫儿竖起了浑身的毛，“是的，我是故意的，我很高兴。”它说。可是不管作为一个男人，还是一只猫，它的口气听起来都从来没有这么不高兴过。  
“死者不希望被打扰。”卫宫切嗣淡淡地说。  
“从你口中说出来可没什么说服力。”它嗤之以鼻，“当初是谁不惜任何代价也要和我签定契约的？”  
“因为我已经没有什么可以失去的了。”他说。  
绮礼冷哼了一声。  
“你没有想到吧？当生与死之间的界线变得模糊的时候，你可以失去的东西还有很多，”它重复道，“很多。”  
它注视着男人那张高度腐败的脸。在它把他带回来的这些日子里，他被一柄长枪穿胸而过，被剖开，再被缝起，变得如此残破不堪。他的躯体正在一小块一小块地剥脱凋零，仿佛是秋日里最后一片落叶的树林。在这个世界里，生命不止是活着。远远不止。  
卫宫切嗣对于自己身体的异状却丝毫不放在心上。  
“你必须把伊利亚安全地送回去。”他说，“是你把她带下来的。”  
“这算是另一个契约吗？”猫儿问，同时挑剔地打量着对方，“依我所见，你身上已经没有什么可以交换的东西了。”  
男人看着它。一时间，它从那双死鱼般的眼睛后面看到了一道光芒闪过。这股眼神让它想起了某种很大、很空旷的东西，仿佛此时此刻他并没有坐在它的身边，坐在这具逐渐腐败枯朽的躯体里，而是正从几千米的高空中，像月光一样地俯视着整座城市。  
“我把你的灵魂收下了。”它最后傲然地说，“契约成立。”

※ ※ ※

卫宫切嗣感到世界在离他远去。  
他在一片冰凉的黑暗中坠落。生前和死后的记忆像潮水一样扑面而来，无数闪光的影像穿过他的身体，飞舞着，旋转着，前仆后继地湮灭在底下那个不见五指的深渊里。  
而后，他落入一个厚实的拥抱。  
这拥抱让他想起自己的墓穴，那么寂静，又那么寒冷。他凝视着一束黑色的火焰在自己的胸口跳动，它堆积在他的心脏，沿着血脉的走行一路焚烧，激起了比烟火还要明亮的光芒。最终，所有的感情都熄灭了。

他闭上眼。  
终于到了必须睡去的时候了。

※ ※ ※

高大的男人是被伊利亚推醒的。  
“切嗣不动了。”她说道，带着哭腔，“他怎么了？”  
他低下头，下巴碰到了一片滑腻的污泥；与此同时，一股难以名状的恶臭正从自己肩膀上的某堆东西里源源不断地散发出来。  
眨眼间一只黑色的猫落到了地板上。它的爪子一碰到那滩黑泥，便像触电般地跳了开去。尸体摔倒下来，一动不动。黑猫远远蹲在一旁，面无表情地注视着那具几分钟前刚刚拥抱过的躯体开始腐朽崩塌。  
它一句话也不想说。

※ ※ ※

他们回到了最初那个乡间的破蔽的教堂。阿萨辛扛着切嗣，穿过斑驳的木板墙和东倒西歪的长椅，然后，在神父的指示下，像是倾倒垃圾一样，把他倒进了一副敞开着的棺材里。  
月光从空荡荡的窗格里照进来。小女孩和猫沉默地站在棺材跟前，各怀心事。就在这时，他们听见了一阵微弱的、婴儿般的叫声从身后传来。  
一只很小很小的奶牛猫从神坛底下钻了出来，它喵呜喵呜地叫着，摇摇晃晃，步履蹒跚，看样子刚刚学会走路。  
伊利亚把它抱了起来，它比她的手掌大不了多少。小猫温顺地舔着她的手指，痒乎乎的。  
“这也是阿萨辛了？”她问，“我从没见过。”  
黑猫凝视着它。从那双黑不溜秋的眼睛一直打量到它短小的尾巴尖儿。  
“不是，我以前从路边捡回来的。”它撒了个小谎，“它还不会说话。”  
“它有名字吗？”她问。  
猫儿歪着脑袋想了一会儿。  
“我叫它凯利，”它慢悠悠地说着，体会着这两个柔软的音节，“我觉得这个名字好极了。”  
凯莉？小女孩想。  
“哦。”她说着，把小猫放回了地上。大个儿的黑猫走过来，开始细心地为它舔舐起脖子上短短的毛发，模样十分亲昵。  
“是你太太吗？”她问。  
有那么一瞬间神父似乎要笑出声来。但是它忍住了。  
“是的。”它严肃地说。  
小花猫眯着眼睛，毛茸茸的小脑袋不停地往它身上蹭啊蹭的；而黑猫似乎也很享受这种温情，它一边轻轻咬着对方的脖子，一边用低沉的声音呼唤着它。伊利亚发觉自己好像很难插进去。  
她拼命回忆之前看过的几集《爱情故事》里面有没有台词适合这样的场面。  
最后她只好说：“祝你们幸福。”

※ ※ ※

黑色的神父把小花猫领到了神坛下面的那个窝里。它还太小，没走几步就困倦了，得早点上床睡觉。回来的时候，猫儿看见伊利亚蹲在十字架下面的那道灰尘仆仆的台阶上，两眼茫然。  
“你困吗？”它问。  
“不困。”小女孩摇了摇头，  
“我在想该怎么把你弄回去。”猫儿走到她身边，坐了下来，“本来，金盏花的剑可以为你指路，不过眼下她好像又失踪了。”它说。  
小女孩想了想，还是决定不告诉它兰斯洛特的事情了。她瞧着它慢条斯理地清理着前爪和胸脯的毛，一副深思熟虑的样子。  
“你把切嗣带上去过。”她说，“你也可以把我带上去，不是吗？”  
黑猫动了动耳朵。它抬起头。  
“我把卫宫切嗣带上去，是因为他值得我这么做。”它琥珀色的眼睛一眨也不眨，“还是说，你也想和我签订契约？”  
小女孩看着它。“不可以吗？”她问。  
听到这话，它从地板上立起身子，转而纵身一跃，跳到了腐朽的讲坛上面。它俯视着她，目光高深莫测。  
经历了一番剧烈的内心斗争后，它终于开口说话了。  
“你可以和我签订契约。”它说，“但是，只要你和我一起上去，就不会再有活人能看见你了。你是想变成一个幽灵，还是一具僵尸？”  
它停顿了一会儿，不出所料地看见了小女孩脸上浮现出畏惧的表情。它在心里轻轻地叹了口气。  
“明天我会去找万能的王，”它说，用一副息事宁人的口吻，“他大概会有办法。今天就先去睡吧。晚安。”  
猫儿跳下讲坛，尾巴尖儿安慰似的扫过她的胳膊，然后消失在了阴影中。

※ ※ ※

伊利亚毫无睡意。  
她坐在台阶上，风不断从窗子里吹进来，吹起她身上破破烂烂的袍子和银色的长发。黑暗笼罩着四周，像织毯一样覆盖在地板和墙壁上。她父亲的棺材伫立在一堆七歪八倒的长椅中央，仿佛一个打开了盖子的大号音乐盒。  
她低下头，然后看见有什么东西在胸前的口袋里闪着光。她把它拿了出来。  
是那朵花，园丁在告别之前送她的花。  
它现在开始绽放了，散发出比满月的光芒还要强烈的银辉；花瓣一瓣接一瓣地打开，然后，银白色的火光从上面窜起。伴随着一股微弱的劈啪作响的声音，一阵青烟弥漫开去。她注视着燃烧的花瓣一片片地掉落下来，仿佛是黑夜里的烟火，没等碰到地面就熄灭了。  
她听见有人在说话，像是穿过教堂的风声，又像是烟雾般的叹息。  
“把他的心脏拿出来。”燃烧的花朵用她母亲的声音轻轻地说，“那是真正的钥匙。”  
接着它黯淡下去了，只留下一个烧焦的花梗。  
伊利亚站起身，环顾四周。她看见一阵星星点点的光芒从父亲的棺木里散发出来，忽明忽暗，仿佛是月光投射在湖水上的闪光。  
她走过去。在黑漆漆的棺木里面，有一团金色的东西在跳动。她拨开附在表面的一层粘腻的污垢，看到那是一颗心脏。  
伊利亚想把神父叫过来。但是，心中有个很小的声音告诉她， _这是你自己的事情，这件事只有你才能办到。_  
她俯下身，小心翼翼地，把那颗跳动着的心脏捧在了手中。

世界缓缓地颠转了九十度。  
她躺在地板上。眼前是一扇耸入云端的木门。门上雕刻着繁复细致的花纹，和那具棺材上面的一模一样。  
她爬起身，推开门，然后走了进去。  
里面是个死气沉沉的、挂满画像的会客厅。她环视了一圈，然后想起来，自己曾经来过这里，不过是在梦中。  
可这跟从前见过的完全不一样了。所有的画像上都盖着一层灰蒙蒙的蜘蛛丝，有的歪歪斜斜地挂在墙上，有的掉到了地板上，还有一些完全碎了，分不出形状。  
地板上也到处是积水和霉菌。窗帘松松垮垮地落在窗台上，裸露出肮脏不堪的玻璃窗，在阴霾的天色里，仿佛是空洞的眼睛。  
一股粉尘和松节油的味道迎面扑来。她打了个喷嚏，发现手中握着的心脏不见了，取而代之的是一把金光闪闪的大钥匙，沉甸甸的。  
“那么，你又回来了。”  
一个声音突兀地响起。她转过头。久宇舞弥的黑眼睛透过一层厚厚的灰，正安静地看着她。  
她的画像挂在门边的角落里。她走过去，用手指替对方把上面的灰尘擦干净。  
“这是哪儿？”她问。  
“你父亲的身体里。”画像说，“收藏所有已死之人的地方。原本夫人的画像也该被挂在这里，不过他找不到她。”  
伊利亚重新打量了一圈整个房间。  
“画像都是空的。”她困惑不解地说，“只剩下你一个人了。”  
“是的，他们都走了。”  
舞弥的语气很平淡，仿佛在谈论和自己完全不相干的事，“既然切嗣的记忆已经湮灭，这里也要快塌了。”她说。  
在她们头顶，巨大的裂纹像蟒蛇一样爬行在天花板上，不知从哪里来的水珠滴滴答答地沿着墙缝流下来，淌到地缝里。她说的一点没错。  
伊利亚给她看了手上那把金色的钥匙。画像的眼睛亮了起来，只有那么一下，随即又恢复深不见底的黑色。  
“我知道这是什么，不过，你确定要离开这儿吗？”她问。  
“怎么了？”  
画像上的女人看起来有一点难过。这是她第一次流露出这种表情。  
“死人跟活人的世界不在同一个时空，回去以后，你会忘记这里发生的所有事情，”她说，“一切。”  
伊利亚深深吸了口气。她感到胸腔里面，似乎有个很大的东西在呼呼地往外挤，但她把它压下去了。  
“什么都不记得？”她问，“星星的梯子，会燃烧的花，都不记得了？”  
“是的。”  
“包括切嗣的事？”她看着她。  
“是的。”  
小女孩闭上了眼睛。陡然间，父亲的影像清晰地重现在她眼前，所有的一切都历历在目；她试图在心底抓住这种感觉，可是她明白，再怎么努力也是徒劳无用的。  
“我不喜欢这样。”她说。  
画像一言不发地注视着她。  
“但是我想回去。”她说，“我想要活着。”  
听到这个回答，久宇舞弥点了点头，她那张灰暗平板的面孔变得明朗起来，就好象忽然有光照在上面。  
“他们会在这里等你，直到你重新回来。”她简短地说，“门在壁炉边上。路上小心，小姐。”

伊利亚穿过房间。她在壁炉后面的墙上摸到了个小孔，四壁很光滑。她把钥匙插了进去，旋转了一下。  
咔嗒。钥匙消失了。

她以为自己这就会站在爱因兹贝伦的森林里了。可是还太早。  
这房间通向一座宏伟巍峨的教堂，她走进去，里面站满了熙熙攘攘的人群。明媚的阳光透过高大的彩绘玻璃倾泻下来，将人影和一排排的长椅映得朦朦胧胧的。  
伊利亚站在门旁，满目的金光弄得她眼花缭乱。她踮起脚尖，看见了熟悉的过道和十字架。她知道自己会在这里碰见谁。  
“你好。”  
她转过脸。曾经，在死人的国度里，她和这个声音交谈过无数次；可当见到声音的真正的主人的时候，她还是有点儿紧张。  
塞巴站在她身旁，腰间的长剑闪闪发亮，眼睛像上等的橄榄石一样纯粹。“又见面了。”她说。  
“是的。”  
小女孩还想说点什么。但这时候，教堂的门突然打开了，一群人走了进来。他们把伊利亚挤到了一旁，接着，又旁若无人地从塞巴的身体里穿了过去，就像穿过一阵水汽或是一个幻影。  
金发的女剑士站直了身子，掸掸衣服；她看见了小女孩脸上的表情。  
“他们看不见我。”她解释道，“虽然我和他们在同一个地方，不过我们是在不同的时间里。”她说着，又仔细地瞧了她一眼，“你是要离开这里，是吗？”她问。  
伊利亚点点头。塞巴朝她伸出了一只手，她握了上去。她的手掌摸起来像是被太阳晒暖的树干。  
“跟我来。”  
她领着她走出了教堂。她们现在站在一片荒凉的山岗上，一轮巨大的银月悬挂在天空中。（她想，教堂里是什么时候？白天？）她看见山谷里到处是零星的篝火，一小堆一小堆穿着铠甲的士兵倒在沙地上，显然已经死去很久。  
风从地平线上刮来，吹在脸上，带着一股腐臭和血腥味儿。她捂住了鼻子。  
塞巴拔出了腰间的剑，将它竖在月光下，一条淡淡的光路从剑身上面反射出来。在远方，黑漆漆的森林深处，出现了一个银色的、闪烁的光点，它漂浮在一片捉摸不定的黑暗中，像是一盏明亮的风灯，又像是一颗星星。  
“朝着那光走。”她告诉她，“无论听见什么都不要回头。”  
“你不跟我一起去吗？”伊利亚问，这里的景象让她很不舒服。  
塞巴摇了摇头。  
“我不能离开这儿，”她说，“我的时间不属于那里，不属于这个世界的任何地方。”  
“祝你好运，女士。”  
她像骑士一样俯下身来，吻了吻她的手背。伊利亚迟疑了一会儿，轻轻拥抱了她一下，然后转过身，朝着山脚下走去。

她往前走。  
她有时候是在森林中，有时候是在一条隧道里。色彩斑斓的幻象贯穿了整个旅程，它们组成了各种形状奇怪的图案，在她头顶和脚下此起彼伏地绽放。她听见了喧哗的风声，叫喊声，女人的哭声，有什么巨大而明亮的东西在她身后爆炸。有几回，她甚至听见了自己的尖叫，淹没在一片排山倒海般的震动里。但是她一次都没有回头。  
最后，四周只剩下了她母亲的声音。  
“我会死去？”她轻声地问。  
“你会死去。”  
“多久？”  
幽灵苍白闪烁的面孔像汽灯一样在黑暗中浮现出来。“很快。”她说，“而且，我们没有一个可以安葬灵魂的地方。”  
伊利亚猛然站住脚。周围的幻象变得不稳定起来，就好像有一只看不见的巨兽潜伏在周围的阴影中，虎视眈眈地盯着她，等待着她的答案。  
她深深吸一口气。  
“可在死去之前，我还是想要活着。”她说，“即使我只能活一年，或者一个月，一天——哪怕只有一个小时，我也想活着，直到我死去。”  
她感到一个凉飕飕的吻穿过了虚空，印在额头上。像是一阵轻柔的风。  
“这才是我的好孩子。”幽灵说，“走下去吧。”  
她消失了。伊利亚闭上眼，然后再次睁开。她现在站在一个狭长的洞窟里，不远的地方闪烁着一片模糊的白光。周围静悄悄的，一片昏暗。  
已经没有人陪她了。她必须得自己走。  
那光芒像灯塔一样，指示着黑暗中唯一的道路。她鼓起勇气，朝前方走去。

※ ※ ※

一小片树叶落在她的脸上。  
她睁开眼，世界开始具象成形，落入眼帘。光秃秃的树枝在头顶晃动着，再远处是一片灰蒙蒙的天空。她躺在林子中间的空地里，身上都是雪。  
她爬起来，觉得浑身上下没有一个地方不痛。刚才那一跤摔得不轻，她到现在都有点晕晕乎乎的。  
“公主！公主！”  
她听见女仆焦急的喊声从林子外面传来。“我在这儿。”她喊道。  
转眼间几个人影跑了过来。她们把她扶起来，掸干净了她身上和头发上的雪末。她的脸真是脏极了。  
“我在林子里摔了一跤。”她告诉她们，“我在堆雪人来着。”  
可女仆们并不像是信服的样子。“你的衣服怎么了？”其中一个问，  
“帽子和手套呢？”  
伊利亚摇了摇头。她赤着脚，蓬头垢面，身上只有一件脏兮兮的睡袍。她不可能穿成这样就出门，再说她也没有这么破旧的衣服。  
一个女仆脱下了自己的外套，裹在她身上。她们替她整理领口的时候，一根绿色的小枝子从睡袍的口袋里掉出来。  
伊利亚下意识地低下头。她发现那是一根光秃秃的花梗，一头被烧焦了。  
她把它举起来，握在手中，目不转睛地看着它。这根烧焦的梗子让她有似曾相识的感觉。可那是什么，她说不上来。  
就在这时，她看到一个黑色的小影子从树丛后面飞快地经过，一眨眼就消失不见了。它看起来像一只猫或者一只野兔。她不太确定，因为爱因兹贝伦的森林里没有那么小的动物。  
她再次环视四周。林子边缘散落着几个空空的鸟巢，还有一圈干瘪的蘑菇，除此之外就都是积雪了。她焦虑起来，总觉得这不是她期待看到的东西。  
她把花重新装进了口袋里。


	12. 尾声

在异国的公园里遇到那个男人的时候，伊利亚还不知道对方就是自己要找的人。  
他看起来三十多岁，身材异常高大，浑身上下都裹在一件黑色的长袍里，他的胸前挂着一个银闪闪的十字架。像是附近教堂里的神职人员。  
那个男人正在树丛里东张西望地找什么东西，看见她朝这边走过来，便停下脚，主动打起了招呼。  
“日安。”他说，声音十分低沉。  
“日安。”  
少女点点头。她略微有些惊讶。男人好像认识她。“你在干什么？”她问。  
“我在找我的猫，”他说，“它不肯让我抱。”  
这句话听起来有点莫名其妙。她正要回答，突然间，一个灰蒙蒙的小影子冲进了她的怀里，把她撞得差点摔在地上。  
她喘着粗气，倒退好几步才站稳。罪魁祸首是一只黑白相间的奶牛猫，它趴在她的肩膀上，正十分亲昵地舔着她的脸颊。  
“啊，找到你了。”  
神父高兴地说着，要把它抱走。但是手指还没碰到猫，他的脸上已经挨了一爪子。奶牛猫龇牙咧嘴地冲他哈气，它浑身的毛都竖了起来。  
“这是你的猫吗？”伊利亚怀疑地看着他，“看起来不像。”  
神父泰然自若，“它最近进入了叛逆期，所以不怎么听话。”  
“猫也有叛逆期？”  
“猫还会说话呢，是吧？”  
男人愉快地凑过来，求证似的挠了挠猫咪粉红色的鼻尖，结果手背上又被毫不留情地抓出了三条红痕。奶牛猫蹲在少女怀里，冷冷地睨视着他，似乎在问他还敢不敢再靠近一步。  
“小时候的它跟我亲热多了，真的。”他十分诚恳地说。  
伊利亚皱了皱眉。她觉得这个神父可能不是什么正经人。她把猫抱起来，远远地找了一张长凳坐下。奶牛猫对于自己在男人身上留下的战果倒是十分满意；这会儿，它又团成了一个温暖的球，安详地躺在少女的膝盖上打盹。  
她的手指轻轻地抚摸着猫的脑袋。她觉得这只猫有点眼熟，但她想不起来了。  
阳光穿过树荫，在他们身上留下斑驳的阴影。五月的微风拂过她的脸颊和长发，带来一股苹果花的味道，叫人昏昏欲睡。  
她靠在长凳上，没过多久，自己也睡着了。  
公园里，一只黑猫悄无声息地从墙根下走过。它的胸前有一道白色的花纹，像十字架一样。  
经过长凳的时候，它发出了一声低沉的呼唤。趴在少女膝盖上的奶牛猫动了动耳朵，睁开了眼。  
它跳下来，跟了上去。

END. 12.5.2012


End file.
